


The Charmed Pentad Version 1

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Surprise Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quotes From Other TV Shows/Movies, Quotes from Drag Queens, Smut, Violence, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Many, many years ago, during ancient times, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks, a Seer gets a vision. In this vision the Seer sees five male Witches, she sees that four of them will not be pure human, A Cat, A Fox, A Wolf and A Hyena, the fifth will be human but Enhanced.Years later the human of the five is born as a mortal, his powers locked away. A few years later the four non-humans are each born on the Major Sabbats during the same year. One is born a Fox, one will be Reborn into a Cat, one will be Bitten by a Wolf, and one will be Possessed by a Hyena.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT.

Many, many years ago in an ancient city older than Atlantis, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks by the Goddesses of Magic who had blessed certain humans with powers and magic, a Seer is sitting at a table in her home, inside one of the rooms. She is drinking some tea as she sits in the room with her Snake Familiar and one of her friends when she suddenly gets a vision, in this vision the Seer sees five male Witches, she sees that the five male Witches would become the most powerful Witches to ever exist, she sees that four of them will not be human, One will be a Fox, One will be a Cat, One will be a Wolf and One will be a Hyena. Born, Reborn, Bitten and Possessed respectively.

But she sees that the fifth Male Witch will be human but enhanced with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance and Enhanced Reflexes. The seer then sees that the enhanced human will be born first, that he'll be a few years older than the other four who will be born in the same year on each of the Major Sabbats and conceived on the Minor Sabbats.

She sees that the five male witches will have many enemies who will try to destroy them. The Seer sees many details about the Five including when they will each get their powers.

After the vision had ended the Seer gasps, her eyes widened as her friend asks "what's wrong?"

"I just had a vision" replies The Seer. The Seer's friend gasps and asks "what did you see?"

"I saw five young men, young men who will be witches, powerful witches, the most powerful witches in the world, I saw that four of the five will not be human when they get their powers, Born, Reborn, Bitten and Possessed"

"what are you talking about?" asks the seer's friend.

"there's no time to explain, I need some time to myself, to think and calm down from what I've seen"

"of course" replies the Seer's friend in a respective way, she then leaves. Once her friend is gone the Seer quickly grabs some stuff, she uses her magic and creates a scroll, on this scroll she writes down what she had seen in her vision, The Charmed Pentad, the most powerful witches that will ever exist.

After she had finished writing down the vision on the scroll, The Seer then uses her Magic to enchant the scroll to protect it from any damage that may happen over time.

What the seer doesn't know is that she wasn't shown the full vision, that she hadn't seen certain things, things that will be revealed when the Charmed Pentad are all born.

Beware The Charmed Pentad, you do not want to mess with or threaten them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT.

Many, many years later, on the 21st of September, walking through an airport is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, he has long raven black hair with bright green eyes, he is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of black, gold and red stiletto ankle boots on his feet, the heels are sharp enough that they can be used to stab and kill someone, he walks through the airport with his trunk, which has all of his things including his Wiccan Stuff like his Book of Shadows and his weapons like his Katana. In his other hand is a cage carrier for his Fox Familiar, Shadow.

Phoenix walks through the airport listening to his MP3 Player, he is listening to the song 'Toy' from Netta.

Phoenix leaves the airport, he gets into a cab and says to the driver "can you take me to 1329 Prescott Street, please?"

"sure, kid, jump in" replies the cab driver. Phoenix gets into the cab, he and the cab driver talk while the cab driver takes him to his birthplace, having been born inside the Halliwell Manor, on top of the Nexus.

Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of the house, Phoenix gives the cab driver the money before he gets out, he grabs his trunk and the caged carrier from the back of the taxi and as the taxi drives away, Phoenix walks up towards the Manor. Phoenix knocks on the door, he hears a woman yell out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she asks "yes?"

"Is this the residence of Prudence Halliwell?" asks Phoenix.

"that's me," the woman tells Phoenix before she asks "And you are?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, your son," Phoenix tells his mother who looks shocked by this information, they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells Phoenix to come in, Phoenix enters the manor before Prue says "come into the conservatory, we can talk there" Phoenix follows Prue into the conservatory, she motions to one of the seats which Phoenix sits on before Prue as she sits down asks "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"a mad-man killed them, he tried to kill me too but he failed, I was then taken to Lily's sister, Petunia's house that she lived in with her husband and son, I was actually left on the doorstep of the house, I wasn't found until morning"

"When was this?" asks Prue clearly shocked by the news.

"on Halloween, that's when they died, I was about a year and a half years old at the time" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I am so sorry," Prue says to Phoenix, he just nods before Prue asks "so, tell me about yourself"

"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know several languages, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised.

"yeah, it was busy but I loved it and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"

"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and sometimes clothes but it depends on my mood"

"wow, and you are able to walk perfectly in them," says Prue.

"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in," Phoenix tells Prue before the chandelier starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up, "I thought I had fixed it"

Phoenix gets up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper hugs Phoenix and asks "when did you get here?"

"a little while ago, I've just been helping fix the chandelier or as least trying to" replies Phoenix as he hugs Piper back. Once Piper lets go of Phoenix, Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from Phoenix who Prue turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"

"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant" Phoenix gasps realizing what the inscription meant.

Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"I know, but I'm staying clear of it," Phoenix tells Piper, Piper nods in acceptance as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is sitting in the living room, petting Shadow, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Phoenix follows her with Shadow on his shoulders, Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still in an angry way "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab, who strangely enough told me that he had gone to this place twice from the airport"

Phoenix stays back and watches the scene, he doesn't wish to get involved but understands Phoebe's comment about the cab driver.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the four of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe, not hearing the 'four of us' part before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, I should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "I'll just get Prue to set up the spare room for you and Shadow"

"Thanks, Aunt Piper," Phoenix says to Piper. Piper just smiles and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper and Phoenix both head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and Nix"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Piper. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV. Phoenix mutters quietly "he's hot" and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"that's awesome," says Phoebe, she then asks "so, tell me about yourself, like who your friends are, what you like doing"

"well, I have several friends, Hermione for one, she's actually pretty smart, she's said to be the brightest girl in the school"

"Sounds like you have a crush," says Phoebe in a teasing way.

"eww, no way, she's like my sister, and anyway she's got the wrong equipment for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who widens her eyes, she then she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise and launches herself at Phoenix and she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew, she then lets go of him and asks "so, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend" replies Phoenix. They suddenly hear a knock, they turn to see Prue at the doorway, she says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and says "I'm proud that you came out, don't let anyone ever tell you that being gay is wrong"

"I won't," says Phoenix before Prue nods, she then leaves.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix is sitting in the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe are using the spirit board, Phoebe asks Piper "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own" Phoebe tells them all. Phoenix widens his eyes knowing that it's not him moving the pointer. Phoebe then says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter I and Phoebe ask the other two "you both saw that, right?"

"yeah" replies Piper as Phoenix nods before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while Phoenix remains quiet, thinking about what could be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Phoebe and Phoenix head to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. The two walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they both turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest, Phoebe walks over to the chest, she opens it the reveal a book with a Triquetra, a Book of Shadows much like Phoenix's. Phoebe opens the book, she says reading the page "Book of Shadows" he turns the page and chants reading the incantation before Phoenix can stop her.

 _*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoebe before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see that" she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks the two of them "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoenix.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? When you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Phoenix.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "I might explore the city for a while, I've never been here before so I'm going to explore the city for a bit"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is exploring San Francisco, he is walking down the street when he sees two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he rushes over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into him, knocking him over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks him for saving the girls, Phoenix just waves it off and tell her that he did was the right thing before he leaves.

* * *

Phoenix returns to the Halliwell Manor where he sees his mother talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees Phoenix and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks Phoenix with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and the two head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet who's with me" she motions to Phoenix, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks Prue and Phoenix "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which Prue does as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all three of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third-generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" This information shocks Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" The bartender comes over, Phoenix tries to order some Vodka but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that Phoenix will have some orange juice much to the annoyance of Phoenix who just pouts.

* * *

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be Good or Evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil Witch, or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them" Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of Warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

Phoenix, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of Evil, Evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. Phoenix watches the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-along way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste, he then asks "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Phoenix asks Prue "can I beat him up?" he then says "I can make him regret ever messing with you" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Phoenix widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "Phoenix, go hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"I'm not hiding" exclaims Phoenix. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so Phoenix joins the three women in the attic, Phoenix sits to the side as he watches Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying "you forgot this one"

Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she lights the candle.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells Phoenix to hide in his room, he actually obeys this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. He suddenly hears Piper squeal and he hears a man say "hello, ladies" so decides to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later he hears Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time Phoenix exits his room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing Phoenix, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a circle of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Phoenix stands behind Jeremy knowing that his mother and aunts will destroy him.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three sisters link their hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before he says to them "now that was awesome"

"yeah" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat) and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe and Phoenix chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters and son "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters and her son.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Phoenix and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says to Brittany, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Phoenix glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix nods in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Phoenix decides to order some drinks for himself, not alcoholic, of course.

Phoenix later orders some vodka with orange juice while Piper is distracted and he finishes his drinks before Piper finds out that he has alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, Phoenix is helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Phoenix is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which he quickly rushes to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Jason and Phoenix follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Piper is in her car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly she Piper someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper jump and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All three of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe's handing a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I've actually never had sex," Phoenix tells Piper who is very surprised and proud.

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe before the two walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and him walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix is looking at the magazine rack to pick what one he wants which he decides to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Piper is back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile. Piper starts walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper just looks at the old woman.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am," Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime, Welcome aboard," Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

Sometime later Phoenix is watching a movie with Shadow when before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell Phoenix what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the Book of Shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page and Piper, says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. Phoenix reads the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" asks Prue

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are. They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Phoenix then telekinetically throws a piece of metal at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"

Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome" and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We both did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives Phoenix a look and Phoenix says "I can use the money to help a lot of people" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

A day later Phoenix is in his bedroom, he is dancing around his room in his underwear listening to the song 'Salute' from Little Mix, he is dancing around the room, getting in the zone when the song finishes and Phoenix suddenly gets a vision, in this vision Phoenix sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix knows that this girl is in trouble so he quickly grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, some weapons including his Katana, his hand-held fans and several other weapons, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Book of Shadows.

As Phoenix is doing this Shadow, Phoenix's Fox Familiar watches, he watches as Phoenix gathers everything he needs, Shadow asks "what's going on?"

"I had a vision, Shadow, a girl is in trouble" replies Phoenix as he packs, he then writes a note to his mother and aunts telling them that he's leaving for a while to help a girl. Once the note is written Phoenix leaves it in the kitchen, he heads back upstairs and grabs his bag, he then grabs Shadow, placing Shadow over his shoulders and he leaves the Halliwell Manor, he takes a taxi to the airport and heads to Detroit.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is in Detroit, he sits on a bench as the girl from his vision gets off the bus, she walks down the street and Phoenix quietly watches over her in the shadows as she sits on the sidewalk, Phoenix is about to grab some food for her out of his bag when the girl gets up and heads across the road to the local church where they are giving out food for the homeless so Phoenix follows her inside, he grabs something for himself and sits down at one of the tables, he watches her, making sure that she's safe as some woman sits down at the girl's table and introduces herself as Sally but Phoenix can sense dark intentions from her so he gets up to follow the girl as she leaves, following the woman out.

The two females walk down a dark alley as the woman, Sally tells the girl that she grew up in Detroit and some other things until they get to a car that is running, the girl stops and the woman tries to convince the girl into getting into her car but Phoenix can sense that the girl isn't going to get in the car and is proved correct when the girl runs away as the woman calls out the girl's name, Rachel who sees a police car and wanting it to stop, throws a brick at it.

Phoenix smirks as he mutters to himself "smart girl, but dump move" as the police officer arrests Rachel. Phoenix heads towards the police station before Shadow tells him that the girl will be safer with the police and that they had to find a place to stay. Phoenix agrees with Shadow and he goes to find a place to stay.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix walks down the street towards the police station before he's suddenly grabbed from behind, thankfully Shadow isn't with Phoenix as he turns to face the man who grabbed him, the man says to Phoenix "aren't you a pretty one" Phoenix growls at the man who starts trying to strip Phoenix but Phoenix gets out of the man's grip before he uses his Kitsune claws to slash at the man's face, he then kicks the man in the head, face and the balls, once the man is knocked out Phoenix strips the man and ties him to a pole with the man's clothes, he then gags the man and wakes him up, Phoenix waves at the man lightly as the man panics, Phoenix then carves into the man's chest a single word to describe the man before he blindfolds the man and leaves him, skipping down the street towards the station only to find that Rachel had gotten kidnapped from the police station but had left behind something that Phoenix can use to scry for her.

He returns to the motel where Shadow is waiting, he grabs a map of Detroit and a scrying crystal, he lays the map down on the table before he starts using the crystal to scry for Rachel. He finds her at some abandoned building, so Phoenix grabs a few things from his bag, he grabs the Katana, the hand-held fans and the strap-on pouches full of wads of paper.

He straps the Katana to his back, the pouches to his upper thighs and the hand-held fans to his belt, he then leaves his room with Shadow on his shoulders and his bag on his belt, he then puts on his mask with looks like a fox head. Phoenix quickly heads to where Rachel is being held, he is on a low roof next to the abandoned building, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some sexy fun" The guy is surprised by the flirting but he nods. The two fight their way upstairs where Rachel is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel, Phoenix and the guy, who Phoenix finds out is named Richard Grayson are in Richard's car, they are driving to wherever Dick calls a safe place. Phoenix lays in the back of the car with Shadow laying on his stomach, Phoenix is talking to Shadow causing Rachel to ask him "you can understand him?"

"yep, it's one of my gifts" replies Phoenix.

"what else can you do?" asks Dick.

"you'll see" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

They stop at a diner, Dick asks them "want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have an orange juice, thanks" replies Phoenix

"I bet they have marshmallows," says Dick.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" says Rachel.

"Okay," says Dick before he says to the waitress "same for the lady and an orange juice for him," the waitress says "okay" and leaves to grab some juice which she returns with after a minute. They sit in silence until Rachel tells them that her mother didn't like her drinking coffee, she then starts to pour a whole lot of sugar into her coffee causing Dick to ask "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee. Dick tries to talk to Rachel and ask if anything like what had happened had happened before which Rachel replies to by saying "no, not like that" she then says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" she tells them both.

"We know, Rachel, we know, hell, I'm not even judging you for it," says Phoenix which Dick agrees to and asks "how did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink from her coffee, she looks at her reflection in the napkin dispenser before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe, they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" he then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree on that one," says Phoenix as he thinks about the times he was scared but pushed it aside to do whatever was needed. Dick then says catching Rachel's attention "hey" he then says after Rachel looks up "no one's going to get you, I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix leaning forward.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel before she drinks from her coffee.

* * *

The three are back in Dick's car, driving to a motel to stay at, Phoenix and Rachel are sitting on the bed as they watch the TV. Dick comes into the room he asks them "hey, you want pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"thank you," says Phoenix before Dick asks "anything on it?" They don't reply so Dick says to them "don't let anyone in" and he goes to leave when he asks "is that Game of Thrones?" before he asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turns to look at Dick who walks away when the two turn back to the TV before Rachel says "just don't get Pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick before he leaves. Sometime later Rachel gets up from the bed after Phoenix had fallen asleep, she goes onto Dick's computer to do some research. Phoenix is woken up by a yell of "no" he leaps up to find Rachel sitting on the floor, she is drawing crosses onto a piece of paper as she says some sort of prayer which Phoenix obviously has no idea about, she then rushes to the bathroom and sits in the tub saying the same thing over and over again just as Dick enters the room, Phoenix rushes to Dick and tells him that something had happened and where Rachel was, Dick goes into the bathroom and pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug.

* * *

The next day they are back in Dick's car, Dick is saying to Rachel "according to those files, the man who came after you may have been part of some doomsday cult" this surprises Phoenix as Dick says to Rachel "they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?" Rachel turns a little to look away from Dick before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared, cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix. Rachel doesn't really reply before she says "I guess I'm an orphan, too, now"

"How is he an orphan?" asks Phoenix pointing at Dick.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, they died in front of me"

"my adoptive parents died when I was eighteen months old, I never knew my birth parents but I do know that my birth mother had me when she was a teenager and had given me to her cousin who had died in front of me, I don't remember much from that night except for a scream and a flash of green light" Rachel looks at Phoenix with surprise and asks "who raised you then?"

"my adoptive mother's adoptive sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon" replies Phoenix. Rachel then asks Dick "that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by a billionaire?" Phoenix asks Dick with a look of shock. Dick nods and replies "yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"it was... complicated" replies Dick.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel to Phoenix and Dick.

"what?" asks Dick and Phoenix in unison.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely"

"that I agree on," says Phoenix before he says "especially when people bring it up carelessly" he then adds to Rachel "not you, other people" Rachel is quiet for a moment before she asks them both "you're going to leave me too, aren't you?"

"nope, where you go, I go" replies Phoenix before Dick replies "no" shaking his head, he then adds "no, I'm not going to do that" They continue don't the road to wherever they are headed.

* * *

They get to there destination, which is in Washington, they walk through a corridor before Rachel asks Dick "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" replies Dick before he says "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" he knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with white hair, she looks shocked to see Dick who says "hey" after a moment she says "hi"

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "bonjour, mon cher" (Hello Dear) Rachel then says "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix also sees thanks to his telepathy. Dick asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn. They all enter the place, Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Dawn closes the door and they head up to the roof, Rachel sits and watches the doves as Dawn and Dick talk while Phoenix stands next to Rachel. He hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" before she says "she's just a kid"

"I was a kid when I killed someone," says Phoenix walking over, he then says "I was ten, a guy grabbed me and tried to have his way but I used my Telekinesis and he died, I shoved off him off a building," Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup... think about what I'm going to do"

"what about Bruce?" asks Dawn.

"his adoptive dad?" asks Phoenix looking confused.

"he's no good with kids" replies Dick. Dawn nods a little before she asks "cop, huh?" she then says "that's one I never would've figured" she sits down on the bench as Shadow comes up to Phoenix to return to sit beside Rachel to leave Dawn and Dick to talk but Phoenix can still hear them. Dick asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn before she says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, getting into an attack position.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix has his hands in the strap-on pouches just in case of a fight causing Hank to ask "what the fuck?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later on that day, Dawn is setting up the bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you two having sex"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room. Dawn just smiles and says "you're a little young for him"

"oh, damn" mutters Phoenix, pretending to be disappointed before he says "I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business, just tell me that he had gotten revenge against the person," Dawn nods and Phoenix says "awesome" and he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "' she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed', I told him that he's a little young for him, he then says 'I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business' before he asks if you had gotten revenge against the guy which I confirmed and he said 'awesome' before leaving the room"

"what's Dick doing here, anyway?" asks Hank before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot"

"fine, but I thought I'd offer my help, especially with my powers," says Phoenix before he goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix wakes to a crash, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment until Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to them "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" he then leaves the room to see Rachel. He is joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? he needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives Phoenix a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk.

* * *

As he walks down the street Phoenix thinks of trying to follow Dick to where the gun op is going down but decides against it as he hears a scream from an alley, he thankfully that he has his mask as he slinks into the alley where several men are surrounding a woman and three children, two young boys and a girl, the men are laughing cruelly as they think about what they are going to do to the woman and her children, he hears from one of the men 'I'm going to fuck that little girl' as another thinks 'I wonder what their lips will feel like around my cock' among other things, this angers Phoenix a lot so he puts on his mask and wonders into the alley and he says "you should pick on someone your own size" the men all turn to him and he sees that they are all wearing red, Phoenix smiles wickedly and says "red is a smart colour for you" before Phoenix says as he takes out several origami throwing stars "it'll hide the stains" he then throws the origami throwing stars, some of the men dodge them while some are stupid enough to stay still, only to end up getting hit by the stars causing them to yell out in pain, the men who did dodge the stars take out their guns to shoot Phoenix only for the guns to be thrown telekinetically out of their hands and the men being thrown telekinetically into the wall.

Two of the men decide to attack Phoenix with knives, Phoenix freezes them both, he takes the knives from their hands before he stabs them both in the dick with the knives which he leaves in their bodies, he then unfreezes the scene causing the men to fall over in pain. He walks away from the scene as the woman yells out "thank you" Phoenix just says "no problem"

* * *

When Phoenix returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix says "yes, she is" as he lays his hands on her body, his hand start to light up, something that hasn't happened before and Dawn starts to heal.

Once the healing is complete and Dawn can sit up, Phoenix gets up, he leaps onto the fire escape and heads upstairs to grab his things and Shadow, he then returns and says to Dick and Dawn "I'll find Rachel" and he leaves saying "Arrivederci!"

* * *

After he had left Dawn and Dick after he had healed someone for the first time ever, Phoenix ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, grabs the crystal to scry, the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.

* * *

He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix quietly enters the back over the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman in the car asks Phoenix "who are you?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell, I can help you find Rachel" The woman looks at Phoenix and asks "how do you suggest we find her?"

"follow that car" replies Phoenix. The woman starts the car and says "I'm Kory Anders"

"pleasure," says Phoenix.

"it can be"

"not my type" as Kory follows the car with Rachel in it.

* * *

The drive is pretty long, the two sit in silence until they see the car with Rachel in it take a pitstop, They turn into the pitstop where they see the car, Phoenix says "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little "

"I'll distract the dad since he's guarding Rachel," says Kory. They get out of the car, Phoenix heads into the store and sees the teenage boy all alone as Kory walks up to the dad, the teenage boy turns to see Phoenix who is wearing his usual outfit, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and winks with a smile, the teenage boy goes over to him as Phoenix turns to the teenage boy, grabs one of his lollipops, opens it and puts it in his mouth, he takes it out of his mouth and asks "do you like lollipops?" The teenage boy nods, so Phoenix walks over, he holds it out for the boy to suck on which he does and Phoenix says "you're good at that" the teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix then says "tell me to stop and I will" as he reaches for the teenage boy's pants, the boy says "don't stop" the pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the cum, he gets off his knees and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the mom and Biff's sister go to collect Biff, Phoenix runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips causing Kory to a realization before she laughs and Rachel to crinkle her nose.

* * *

Kory drives the car for a while, they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which Kory is, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Phoenix who throws it out the window. Kory then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head causing Kory to say "Fuck" Rachel asks Kory "you know that's a weird question, right?"

"just sit there and be quiet, I need to think," says Kory. Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto Kory's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds Kory shakes Rachel's hand off, Kory says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells Kory who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left my birth mother to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix before he says "I can't burn people but I can freeze them in time and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far"

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The three of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love long walks on the beach, big dick and fried chicken," Rachel just rolls her eyes before the waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she then adds to Phoenix "I am sorry but we don't have any big dicks though"

"oh, that's too bad," says Phoenix pretending to be disappointed. The waitress turns to Kory and asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until afternoon"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Phoenix get up, Phoenix takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Phoenix nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix his food. Phoenix thanks Rachel and starts to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Phoenix.

"ho had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Phoenix walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Phoenix and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?"

"we ordered a burger too" replies Phoenix. Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and says "that weird family is the reason why Dawn needed to be healed"

"Really?" asks Phoenix.

"yes"

"but she's okay?" asks Rachel.

"yes, she's fine, Phoenix healed her but she still needed to go to the hospital" replies Dick before he asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know" she replies before she says "but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Phoenix.

"she saved me," says Rachel They exit the building and head to the car, Kory suddenly asks "whose Dawn?"

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Phoenix,

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Phoenix hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch, dearie, a child of the Goddesses of Magic" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Phoenix makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix starts lighting the place up with a spell to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix and Rachel run into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The two teenagers run through the woods when they see a tiger, Phoenix kneels down as it circles them and says "we mean you no harm" it suddenly starts to change, it suddenly takes off before they see Gar pop up from behind the bushes causing Rachel to gasp before she asks "how... how'd you-"

"don't worry, I don't bite," says Gar before he picks up his bag and goes over to them. Gar then says "well, come on" he holds out his hand for Rachel who takes it and the two run away from there with Phoenix following them.

* * *

The two of them are lead to a barn where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel lights a fire before Gar says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers including throwing things Telekinetically"

"no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. The two hunters approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" before Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Phoenix joining Rachel before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"leave it alone," says Rachel

"go home, you two," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters, they both fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants which causes Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Phoenix to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Phoenix asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents," Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Phoenix.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Phoenix are cool, Cliff replies by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Phoenix asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around to the song Thunderstruck by ACDC and cooking, they two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns off the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes.

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food"

"and I am hungry"

"me too," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel.

"right? told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way. Rachel smiles before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Phoenix does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken and I love-"

"who?" asks Rachel interrupting Phoenix before he says something about loving big dicks and fried chicken which Phoenix knows as he gives Rachel a look.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Phoenix.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" asks Rachel.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Phoenix"

"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix and Rachel get up and follow them all. They enter a lab and Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Phoenix watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying to help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Phoenix.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment," Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel, "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert," Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar and Phoenix with tranquillizer darts, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car and drive away.

* * *

A few days later the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the car.

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Phoenix

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous"

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "it's because of her... abilities" about why the assassins want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. After Gar had transformed, when Gar roars Dick jumps and mutters "oh shit" and Kory says "oh, what do you know? It was worth it" Rachel then explains what had happened before Dick tells him to transform back into himself, Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Phoenix says to her, "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he then throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, Phoenix then says "I can also heal people, get Premonitions, talk to animals, read minds and the power of Catoptromancy"

"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused.

"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users are able to look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us?" asks Kory.

"yeah, with my mirror, which is in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix. Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power, it's actually from my father's side of the family"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"what's the power?" asks Dick.

"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys the stack of hay that is mid-air.

"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and about Phoenix's Thermal Balls. Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel sounding worried.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and things happen" replies Phoenix.

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"

"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.

"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"

"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Phoenix.

"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.

"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while Grimoires are magical tomes of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good"

"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.

"Alright then," says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"

"yeah, the spell will someone a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"

"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is in his room, he is looking through his Book of Shadows, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

* * *

After the fight, during which Dick reveals that he was once Robin, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the adult assassins are both tied up, Dick asks them "who are you, people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"is your telepathy picking anything up?" Dick asks Phoenix.

"Only bits and pieces, I can't figure it all, but if you want I could question Biff" replies Phoenix, the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice cock in the middle of the store" Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the kids "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and he says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Phoenix before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix.

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick.

"blindfolded and gagged," says Phoenix. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Phoenix rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets I the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Phoenix is with the assassins, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did the work" Biff suddenly says, "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Phoenix quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he reads a spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.

*"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"*

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads, I think mine is still active"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Phoenix as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and a kudos.
> 
> In the next chapter, two characters from the surprise fandom will be revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> The surprise character and fandom are revealed in this chapter.

At the motel Phoenix is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Phoenix was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Phoenix reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that"

"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off,

"what happened?"

"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, the woman they hired is changing everything and not for the better"

"what are you going to do?" asks Biff.

"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too" replies Phoenix. He writes the letter and sends Hedwig off when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Phoenix.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Phoenix gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Phoenix's shoulders as usual.

* * *

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her and Phoenix stands there with his arms crossed and Shadow over his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Phoenix as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka?" asks Phoenix as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Phoenix "Jason"

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Phoenix walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Phoenix. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Phoenix sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Phoenix who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Phoenix "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Phoenix as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Phoenix as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Phoenix drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka"

* * *

Sometime later that day Phoenix is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilera and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin' through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Phoenix sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Phoenix dance. He can see that Phoenix's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Phoenix dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Phoenix whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Phoenix's hips and grinds himself into Phoenix's body, as Phoenix sings.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

Phoenix turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

The two dance and grind against each other as Phoenix sings, Phoenix unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Phoenix grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.

_[Redman:]_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby, it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

Once the song ends and another song begins Phoenix and Jason are facing each other, Phoenix says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Phoenix's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Phoenix's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Phoenix strokes Jason.

Phoenix strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Phoenix gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.

After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Phoenix's mouth, Phoenix asks "what's wrong?"

"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Phoenix smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Phoenix takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Phoenix bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Phoenix's back before moving to Phoenix's ass and he tongues it, Phoenix gasps at this, he then spits on Phoenix's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Phoenix to moan.

Jason spits more onto Phoenix's ass and starts to rim Phoenix's ass, he licks Phoenix's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Phoenix. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Phoenix, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Phoenix moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Phoenix's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Phoenix who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Phoenix's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Phoenix who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Phoenix Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Phoenix sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Phoenix is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Phoenix who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Phoenix, getting closer and closer to blowing his load when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Phoenix before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Phoenix blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Phoenix, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Phoenix yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Phoenix asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Phoenix look at each other, Phoenix points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Phoenix smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Phoenix hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Phoenix to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Phoenix who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Phoenix and says "time sure flies when you're having fun"

"hell yeah," says Phoenix before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Phoenix, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds, "everyone thought it was cute until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story, Jason is fifteen, the same age as Phoenix, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Phoenix) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments Phoenix.

"it's not all bad, I survived," Jason says to Phoenix before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Phoenix takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Phoenix and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Phoenix walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Phoenix asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Phoenix "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?

"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Phoenix, they don't see Phoenix Halliwell, they just see Harry Potter"

"well, I see Phoenix Halliwell and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Phoenix around, pulls Phoenix's pants down, brushes his finger along Phoenix hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Phoenix moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Phoenix who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Phoenix against the wall until he blows his load deep inside Phoenix, he pulls out of Phoenix who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.

They are in that position until Phoenix blows his load which Jason swallows before the two passionately kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Phoenix's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two both walk over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Phoenix pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Phoenix follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Phoenix hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Phoenix before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Phoenix.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Phoenix, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason and Phoenix in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.

* * *

Phoenix and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two talk for a bit until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that," says Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, a red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair is a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.

Dick unties Clay, Phoenix joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Phoenix discovers a new power.

Phoenix has no idea what's going on as the guy collapses on the ground, screaming loudly as he clutches his head in pain as Phoenix stares at the guy in an angry way until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, so Phoenix smiles in relief and kisses Jason just as the police arrive, Dick, knocks the guy out before he says them both "we have to go"

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

* * *

Phoenix goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Phoenix approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"

"hell, no" replies Phoenix with a scoff, he then says "I was just hoping that we can stay in contact, I enjoyed our time together, plus I just discovered a new power, one I'm pretty sure that Dick won't like, I bet it's from my father's side of the family, one of my fathers"

"What did it do?" asks Jason.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out" replies Phoenix as Dick joins them. Dick then asks Phoenix "you coming?"

"yeah" replies Phoenix, he turns to Jason, kisses him, slipping something to Jason before he follows Dick out of the building.

* * *

The next day, Dick and Phoenix are back in Chicago, Dick tells Phoenix to research his new power, Phoenix tells Dick that he'll check out the list of powers from the Romanov Line in his Book of Shadows, which he goes to do as Rachel and Gar enters the room. Phoenix walks away as he hears Dick say to Gar and Rachel "he's going to get his Book of Shadows, he discovered a new power"

"Really?" asks Gar looking excited.

"don't look so excited, it made a man collapse on the ground screaming, clutching his head," Dick says to Gar who widens his eyes in shock and slight fear.

Phoenix returns with the Book which he opens to the Romanov Family History, he reads that three of the Romanov Siblings had survived the execution of the family and had sworn vengeance, they had travelled to steal powers from other beings, like Banshees, Furies, Zotars, which are Demonic Bounty Hunters, and several other beings including a very old demon named Zankou. The powers that were stolen/copied are also listed with details about the power, Phoenix finds the power that he had used against the guy earlier and says "holy shit" After Dick had read what the power is and what it can do he asks Phoenix if he wants to leave for a while and go to Gotham until he can get control of his power just in case he accidentally uses it against any of them, Phoenix agrees as, in the short amount of time that he's been around he considers Rachel to be his sister and he doesn't want to hurt her or any of the others with his new power, plus it'll give him time to hang out with Jason and have the chance to be trained by Batman.

* * *

Jason and Phoenix decide to head to San Francisco instead so that Jason can meet Phoenix's mother and aunts who might be able to help Phoenix with his new power.

* * *

Two nights later Phoenix, Phoebe and Jason walk through Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. The guys all walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by some guys, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parents' terrorists? because, baby, you're the bomb"

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell," says a second guy

"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt? because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at?"

"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Jason, Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"

"I know, I hate being single," says Piper. Jason and Phoenix both say in unison "speak for yourself"

"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.

"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"

"I know, you have a secret admirer," the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.

"who is that?" asks Piper before Phoenix asks "and is he bisexual?" earning a smack over the head by Prue.

"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"

"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.

"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue. The three Halliwell sisters then ask Phoenix about what he's been doing, Phoenix tells them everything except for the fact that he's ShadowFox or course and had been fighting criminals in Gotham.

* * *

The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Prue and Jason are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"

"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing," says Phoenix.

"Neither have I, babe," Jason says to Phoenix.

"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants," says Piper.

"I don't want her," says Phoenix.

"she's not all that," says Jason before he says "girls who have flirted with me looks better than her"

"well, Phoenix, you're gay, so of course you don't want her," Prue says to Phoenix who nods, she then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"

"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want," says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix and Jason agree with her, the two also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" the two like what Piper had said. Phoenix and Jason agree with both Piper and Phoebe as that's what they have.

"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe, Jason and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she sees Piper picking up some dishes.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper, Jason and Harry copy Phoenix's actions. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"

"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe

"it's how to attract a lover," Phoenix tells Piper.

"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.

"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting," says Phoebe before she says "I'm ready to have fun with my magic"

"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.

"How is it personal gain if you're using your powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Jason.

"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness," says Phoenix before he adds "not that personal gain actually affects me"

"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Phoebe then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"

"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate and plus Phoenix, Jason, you don't need a spell, you're together" says Piper.

"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she turns and says to Phoenix and Jason "you two better be safe during sex" she turn back to Piper and says, "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering"

"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at any time," Phoebe tells Piper.

* * *

Piper agrees to go the spell with Phoebe.

* * *

Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue walks into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"

"no, he had to cancel," Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you two doing?"

"um-" Piper says before Phoebe enters the kitchen with Jason saying "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue before Jason says "did she say spell? She meant recipe" Prue doesn't believe them before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"

Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"

"I realised today that Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.

"Now I'm worried," says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe gets an annoyed look on her face.

"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"

"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me"

"We were hoping you would join us," Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you are on your own"

The four then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Prue "you know where to find us"

"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue.

* * *

Jason and Phoenix decide that they don't need the spell, they tell Piper and Phoebe who accept it and head up to the Attic while Jason and Phoenix head to their bedroom and Phoenix, with his enhanced hearing, listens in on what's going on in the attic and relays everything to Jason as he hears it.

* * *

Up in the attic, Piper and Phoebe sit next to each other, they both had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first, Piper?"

"no, you go first" replies Piper.

"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"

"employed" interjects Piper.

"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"

"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn," she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"

"he recycles?" asks Piper.

"yeah, and I think it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed," says Phoebe.

"you're seriously twisted," Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were MEN looking for WOMEN, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.

"so, that means that the boys can use the spell too? When they decide that they want to" asks Piper.

"yep, because they're Men looking for other Men" replies Phoebe.

"Okay, I think we can say this"

"Okay," says Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe then chant in unison

*" _I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,_

_I'm the Queen, you're the Bee_

_As I desire, so shall it be_ "*

They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoebe asks "do you think it worked?"

"I don't know" replies Piper before she says "the big spell usually require all three of us sisters" They suddenly hear the phone ring, the two get up and rush downstairs, Jason and Phoenix join them all dressed up and they see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"

"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"

"who is it?" asks Piper.

"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.

"what did he want?" asks Piper.

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom," says Phoenix.

"Nix might be right," says Jason as he, Phoenix and Phoebe head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"

"pass" replies Piper.

"no, thanks" replies Prue, she then asks Phoenix and Jason "where are you two going?

"with Phoebe to Quake, we decided not to do the spell" replies Jason making Prue very happy.

"But we want to go out for a while," says Phoenix, he then says "we had decided that we didn't need a spell to pick up guys"

"I'm going to take a bath," Prue tells Piper as Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe head out the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue and Piper are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cup before she asks "how many hours did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"

"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"

"I think you believe that you thought you saw those marks on your back," says Piper before Piper says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"

"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Piper before adding "you know, move him away"

"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?" Two more shirtless guys, younger than the first one, looking about Jason and Phoenix's age, one of them is a little older, the two enter the kitchen except they aren't wearing any jeans, just their underwear, the first young guy has dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes, he says smiling "good morning" the second guy has honey-blond hair with blue eyes, the two guys and the first guy both go over to the fridge, open it, the first guy takes the milk while one of the younger guys takes the juice after he had asked Prue, she nods, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the first young guy asks "where are the glasses, please?" Piper points to where they keep the glasses, the second young guy goes and grabs them, the first young guy pours the juice into the glasses before he put the juice away and the two young guys drink from the glasses. Prue asks all three of them "um, excuse me, but who are you three?"

"who cares?" asks Piper.

"Hans, I found your T-shirt," says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix and Jason enter the kitchen and say "Will, Liam" Jason says to him "I found your T-shirts" before Phoenix says "and I found your Jeans"

"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter," Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.

"where were they?" Will asks Phoenix and Jason.

"your shirt was in the foyer," Jason tells the two guys before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"

"thanks" replies Liam smiling, the two get dressed, they then go over to Phoenix and Jason, they kiss them in thanks, the two then places the glasses in the sink and cleans the glass. Hans puts on his shirt while Nate puts his clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue in a certain way and asks silently "hammock?"

"well, I gotta run," Hans tells Phoebe before Liam tells Phoenix and Jason that he has to go meet up with his father. Will takes out a mobile phone and says "hey, could you pick me up?" he then tells the person that he's talking to where he is.

Hans kisses Phoebe, Liam kisses Jason and Phoenix before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans and Liam leave. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"

Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles. Will, Jason and Phoenix head into the conservatory to wait for whoever is picking up Will, not mentioning if they had safe sex or not.

* * *

A few minutes later they hear a knock on the door, Prue gets it and they hear an English voice ask "is William here?" he then says "I'm EJ DiMera"

"Prue Halliwell" Prue says introducing herself

"I'm here, EJ," says Will walking out of the conservatory with Phoenix and Jason. Will kisses Jason and Phoenix goodbye before he leaves with EJ.

* * *

Later that day Piper, Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason are at Quake, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"

"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix and Jason both nod in agreement with how loud Phoebe is being before Jason says "and we were right, we didn't need the spell" as the three follow Piper.

"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) when bam! flat tire on his _motorcycle_ , right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones," Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix and she asks them "how did you two meet your guys, especially without the spell?"

"We just met Will outside Quake, that's his name, Will, Will Horton, we bumped into him just outside, we started talking and then we ended up meeting Liam, we all headed back to the Manor, we talked for a while in the conservatory before we ended up naked" Phoenix replies before Jason says "Will was pretty sweet to us, he actually had asked if we all were dating before any flirting happened"

"then what happened?" asks Piper.

"we told him that we were, he looked a little disappointed until we told him that we were looking for a third guy, we got a few drinks, met Liam, went back to the manor and well, you know" replies Phoenix smirking.

"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix and Jason leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you three are home early"

"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you"

"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.

"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Will already sent some roses and some chocolates earlier, it was very sweet since he had to return to his home town, Salem, Liam gave us some chocolates before he left as well"

"How was your date?" Jason asks Piper.

"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing Jason and Phoenix to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing the two boys to start to feel smug for not using the spell in the first place as they knew they could get any guy they wanted without a spell and Nate like them for them.

"Piper, you don't know that maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them," Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix and Jason start to shake their heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right"

* * *

(AN: What Piper says about love is one of the best lines she's ever said in the entire series of Charmed. Who agrees with me? Review/Comment and tell me if you agree).

* * *

"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right," says Phoenix feeling very smug for not using the spell before Jason says "I agree, and I think we should get rid of the spell altogether," he says the last bit to Phoenix about the spell in his Book of Shadow.

"yeah, I think we should," says Phoenix before the boys leave the kitchen and head up to the attic as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tomcats"

"let's reverse the spell," says Piper before the phone rings.

* * *

In their bedroom, Phoenix and Jason look through Phoenix's Book of Shadows for the Lust spell so that they can get rid of it along with another spell in the book.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix, Jason, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"

"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her on the cheek and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"

"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest," Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said and covers her mouth.

"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers," says Prue causing the boy to snort before Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs

Prue then asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper and Phoebe.

"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe making Jason and Phoenix chuckle.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.

"mmhm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.

"we reversed the spell last night," says Piper.

"Piper called Jack," says Jason.

"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.

"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before she says "and Phoebe called Hans"

"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"

"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there, Jason doesn't know Andy so he's on the defensive until Phoenix tells him that Andy is his father, Andy notices Jason and asks "who's this?"

"Jason Todd, Phoenix's boyfriend" replies Jason.

"Nice to meet you, Jason," says Andy, he smiles before he says to Prue "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.

"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.

"what are you looking at me for?" asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to everyone else "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and the boys to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two days later Jason is walking down the streets of San Francisco, he is walking past a building when he hears a cat meowing, Jason looks up to see an Egyptian Mau on a ledge, Jason rushes into the building and up the stairs to get to the floor that the cat, to find that the cat was just above him so he climbs out of the building to get the cat.

As he climbs up the old apartment building he stands on an air conditioning unit Jason tries to get the cat, the air condition unit breaks a bit and Jason starts to slip but holds his grip as he tries to get the cat before he is seen by Phoenix who asks "Jason, what are you doing!?"

"Okay, I'm fine, it's just that-"

"are you trying to freak me out?" asks Phoenix, he looks worried as he sees Jason on the ledge.

"I'm just trying to help this cat," Jason says pointing to where the cat is before he looks up and says "it's gone, the cat was stuck up here and now it's gone" Before Jason can say anything else the air conditioner breaks, even more, making Phoenix yell out "what's the apartment number?"

"twenty-three" yells Jason. Phoenix runs inside the building. The air conditioner that Jason is standing on breaks off and falls to the ground, as Jason is falling but he is caught by Phoenix and pulled inside. Phoenix asks Jason "you okay, Jason?"

"Thanks, babe" replies Jason as they get inside the building and Phoenix asks "are you sure you're okay?" as the cat that was stuck walks across the floor making Jason exclaim "babe, that was the cat" Phoenix turns to see the Egyptian Mau and he says "you weren't kidding" before he asks "you actually climbed out there to rescue your cat?" thinking that Jason had gotten a cat.

"yeah, I mean, no, it's not MY cat, it's A cat" replies Jason

"to rescue somebody else's cat?" asks Phoenix looking a little confused. Jason nods making the guy say "well, that's something else, by the goddess you freaked me out"

* * *

Over the next few days Jason sees the Egyptian Mau, Jason has no idea what is going on but he tells Phoenix who is shocked by this, the two decide not to tell anyone.

* * *

A few days later, late at night, Jason is walking down the street without his utility belt, he is near an abandoned factory that still has everything connected when he hears some talking, he heads to where he hears the voices to try and get some directions but he stops when he sees a map and a whole lot of military-grade weapons that could end up hurting a lot of people. As he tries to leave and bumps into some stuff gaining the people's attention and Jason runs deeper into the factory with the guys chasing after him, one of the guys tells Jason that it's OK and that he could come out. Jason raises his hands and says "um, hey, I was just going to ask for directions" as he comes out from he hiding spot but stops when one of the guys raises his gun and shots at him making Jason dodge the bullet and start running deeper into the factory. Jason suddenly slides down into some sort of liquid before he gets up and heads into the pipes.

He heads through the pipes trying to escape the guys who were shooting at him, he suddenly hears something from within the pipes and he runs. Jason reaches the edge of the pipe and he turns around to see a rush of water and that's the last thing he sees before he is pushed by the rush of water into the water below, he is knocked out and he drowns in the water.

* * *

At Halliwell Manor Phoenix wakes up with a pain in his chest, he mutters "Jason" before he collapses onto his and Jason's bed.

* * *

After he had washed up on the shore Jason's body lays in the middle of the beach. Many cats of differents breeds start to surround Jason's body, they all stare at the body of the fifteen-year-old before an Egyptian Mau appears, it sits in front of the body. The Egyptian Mau stands up on its four feet, it then slowly starts to walks towards the body, it walks on Jason's body till it reaches Jason's chest, it sits on Jason's chest before it stands, looks into Jason's opened eyes and breathes a breath of life into Jason's mouth which makes Jason's eyes change from human eyes to cat eyes. Sometime later Jason coughs and sits up to find himself alone on the beach. (AN: This scene is basically the scene from Catwoman when Midnight gives Patience her life back and changes it if you know what I mean, it's basically the same except it's a little different)

* * *

A very disoriented, wet and muddy Jason gets up, he is confused and doesn't know where he is and he walks away from the beach, he walks to the Halliwell, he enters the Manor on all fours, strips off his clothes heads into the bathroom to have a warm shower, once he's finished his shower, he goes into a room, curls up under some warm blankets and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jason wakes up, he climbs out of bed only to fall and land on all fours, he looks up to see that he's in the kitchen, he wonders how the hell he had gotten in the kitchen and naked but he doesn't dwell on it as Phoenix enters the kitchen. He sees Jason as he stands up, he then asks Jason "what are you doing in the kitchen so early and naked?"

"I don't know but we better get out of here before Piper enters" replies Jason. The two exit the kitchen and head to their room, Jason gets dressed and Phoenix asks "where'd you go last night?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know?" asks Phoenix, he then says "you must know something"

"I don't" exclaims Jason looking upset, he says to Phoenix "sorry, I know you are worried"

"yeah, especially since I felt pain in my chest last night," says Phoenix surprising Jason. The two decide that they are going to go back to bed. The two decide not to worry Prue, Piper or Phoebe with whatever could be going on with Jason or what could have happened to him. They decide to try and figure it out themselves.

* * *

As he is walking Jason sees the Egyptian Mau again but this time he gets to pick it up, he reads the collar to find out where the cat lives and he takes it back to it's home. Jason rings the doorbell of the house and it opens to reveal an older woman who Jason asks "are you Ophelia Powers?"

"yes" Jason raises the cat and says "I got your cat off a ledge and ever since-"

"why, Midnight, you've never brought a stranger home before," the woman says to her cat before she says to Jason "please, come in" before she walks away.

"okay" Jason enters the house and puts the cat down. He follows Ophelia into the den where he sits down. The house is packed with cats. Jason sits on the couch as some of the cats all stare at him, Jason stares at the Egyptian Mau making the woman says "Midnight"

"I'm sorry?" asks Jason.

"her name, she's an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of breeds, temple cats," Ophelia tells Jason before she says "it's said that Maus have special powers"

"mm-hm, like popping out of nowhere? I know"

"among other things"

"uh-huh" is what Jason says before he says "your cat..." one of the cats tries to drink some of the coffee making Ophelia scold the cat by saying "Socrates! no caffeine" she then says to Jason "it makes him irritable" after she had picked up the cat in question and placed him away from the coffee before she says "you look a little out of sorts yourself, my dear, the cats, perhaps, they seem to to be taking an unusual shine to you"

"well, this has been a really interesting day for me already, I can barely even remember most of yesterday"

"Perhaps I can help you" Ophelia suggests.

"right" mutters Jason before he says "this really isn't your problem, I don't even know why I'm here" Jason starts to get up ignoring Ophelia before she suddenly throws some sort of ball which he starts to rub against his face until she takes it from him and says "catnip" Jason heads out the door. As Jason walks he is confused by what had happened so he goes to turn around but he turns back and says out loud "I'm fine, I am fine" and keeps on walking down the street.

Jason walks down the street and he sees Phoenix playing basketball with some kids, Shadow watching the game from the sidelines. He heads over to the guy and says "hey babe" Phoenix turns to face him and replies "Hey Jason, what are you up to?"

"Just walking around, what about you, babe?"

"just shooting some hoops with these guys" replies Phoenix and one of the boys who has a basketball in his hands asks Phoenix "one-on-one?"

"Who? Me and him?" asks Phoenix pointing Jason.

"Yeah, come on," says the boy before all the kids chant "one-on-one" over and over again. Phoenix asks Jason "you wanna do this, Jason?" Jason shrugs his shoulders with a smile before the boy with the ball throws it at Jason who catches it before he bounces the ball between his hands while he looks at the ball, he then makes a fake bounce before he bounces the ball near the wall which he runs up before he catches the ball and he lands like a cat with the ball tucked up one of his arms. Phoenix looks surprised, very surprised and Jason hears the kids say "whoa" and Jason bounces the ball back to the kid before he says "I haven't done that since I was a kid" before Jason and Phoenix take off their coats and the game starts. (AN: See Catwoman 2004 film, Basket Ball scene, to see how the game goes) The game ends after Jason makes a huge leap with the ball in his hands which he throws into the hoop to win the game which he does shocking the kids.

* * *

After the game, Jason and Phoenix walk away from the court with Shadow to talk.

* * *

Later that night Phoenix and Jason are staying in an apartment for privacy, they had got it as a trial for when they get an apartment, they only own the apartment for a little while before it's sold again. The apartment is great except for the neighbours, the neighbours like to play loud music at night. Jason tosses and turns in his and Phoenix's bed as he hears some loud music playing, he gets out of the bed, opens his window and yells to the neighbours who are having a party "shut it off"

"get a life you loser" a guy yells back before one of the other guys yells "yea, get a life, you loser" and they turn the music up louder which wakes up Phoenix who growls, he gets up and growls even louder, he then says to Jason "they going the right way for a smacked bottom"

"I agree" replies Jason as he sees the Egyptian Mau, Midnight who meows.

Jason then says "let's go and deal with it then" they head out of the apartment, head across to the other building, heads to the door of the place where the music is coming from and Jason bangs on the door, loudly. The door opens to reveal a guy with long hair who says when he sees Phoenix and Jason "sorry, this ain't a slumber party, however... in your case, I'll make an exception"

"we're flattered, but do you think, this one time... you could turn the music down just a little..." the door slams in his face before he can complete the sentence which he does by saying "bit" Jason's eyes flash blue and he kicks the door down gaining the attention of everyone in the apartment. Jason and Phoenix walk into the apartment, Jason hops onto a table with a little crouch and says "Tell you what, why don't I do it myself?" he then grabs the drink tube that they are using to pour the drinks, he sprays the beer at one of the speakers to shut it down making one of the guys yell at him "hey, hey, listen, you freak-" Jason sprays him before he says "I'm sorry, what did you say ? is the music still too loud?" he then sprays the second speaker which shuts it down before the guy yells "hey!" and Jason uses the beer tube as a whip, he drops it before he leaps towards the guy, making the guy end up on the floor and Harry says with his foot on the guy's chest "you hear that? It's called silence, that's all we ever wanted, now, keep it down! Thanks for the party, we had fun" Jason and Phoenix leave, they walk into their apartment, Jason then walks over to the wardrobe, he takes out a leather outfit and says to Phoenix "I'm going to borrow this, okay?"

"go ahead" replies Phoenix.

Jason heads into the bathroom, picks up a pair of scissors and he starts cutting his hair, he then picks up some hair dye and uses it in his hair. He uses Phoenix's eyeliner and some of his make-up before he puts on the leather outfit which is a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket with a pair of leather gloves. Jason shows his new look to Phoenix who approves before they both leave the apartment, they find the motorcycle of the neighbours and hops onto it and Jason says "time to accessorize" the neighbour yells out "my bike, hey!" as Jason starts up the engine and rides away with Phoenix as the neighbour yells at him. Jason drives the motorcycle through the street until he ends up at a jewellery store where a beautiful necklace is being held. Phoenix says to Jason "that's beautiful"

They both suddenly hears some smashing of glass and gets a pair of sly smirks on their faces.

* * *

Jason gets into the store, picks up a mask from one of the cases, he tells Phoenix to wait for him, and watches the robbers. He leans on the ledge of the second floor and says gaining the robbers' attention "amateurs" the robbers turn to him, they grab their shotguns and Jason asks "you boys thought you could come in here and steal all these beautiful things?" he then says "what a purr-fect idea?" with a purr when he said 'purr-fect' the guys cock their shotguns and starts firing at Jason. When they finished firing they see that Jason isn't there anymore and they are confused before one of the guys is kicked and they are both knocked down. The third guy comes out with his gun, he aims it at Jason who leaps up the wall and across the wall to avoid the bullets that the guy is shooting him with. Jason then leaps down, he kicks the hand the gun is in before kicking the guy in the head. The two other guys get up and go to attack Jason but are also knocked down when Jason trips one and kicks the other in the head.

Jason stops for a moment and has his hand hovering over his face with his hand in a certain way before he kicks the guys down again after they try to get up, Jason, after he had kicked one of the guys, knocking him out, Jason uses his legs to knock one of the guys down with one of his legs under the guy. Jason gets his leg out from under the guy before he kicks one of the guys in the face and into a glass case, he then looks at the guy he kicked into the glass case and the guy laying in front of him who is slightly getting up before he leaps onto the guy slightly getting up and the guy's body slides across the floor. He jumps off the guy just before the guy's head connects with a pillar, the guy who was knocked into the glass case gets up and reaches for the gun. Jason makes a giant leap across towards the guy, slides under between the guy's legs and hops up before he knees the guy in the balls, he takes off the guy's beanie, grabs the guy's hair and says "meow" before he kicks the guy for the final time, knocking the guy out. Jason then backs away slowly, he walks away and somehow ends up on the second floor where he places the mask after he had grabbed everything that he wants from the store. Phoenix says to Jason "that was hot, Jason"

* * *

The next morning Jason wakes up on the floor, he stretches his arms and when he touches the bed he also touches the jewels and objects that he had stolen the previous night. He gets up and stares at all the jewels and objects that are on the bed which is covered in jewels. Jason sees that Phoenix is sleeping next to him, Jason shakes Phoenix awake.

* * *

When Phoenix wakes up Jason asks what had happened and Phoenix tells him everything that had happened so Jason quickly grabs a paper bag, he collects all the jewels, he keeps two of the jewels on the bed, The Diamond Claw Necklace and The Romanov Diamond, a 56 carat Red Diamond, a jewel that belongs to Phoenix's family but was stolen by those who killed Phoenix ancestors.

Jason and Phoenix keep the jewels that they are keeping on their bed and they head out.

* * *

At the jewellery store, the police are there, one of the detectives is named Andrew Trudeau, he holds up a board that has several photos of the Diamond Claw Necklace on it and the lady there says to him "that was one of a kind, from Egypt" Then another board with several other photos is held up by Andrew Trudeau and the woman says "that was also one of a kind, but from Russia, it's The Romanov Diamond" surprising Andy whose eyes widen.

Andy heads to look at all the glass cases and he overhears an officer say "that's a hell of a profile, thieves said he jumps around like a cat" he then asks "what should we call him? 'Cat-boy?' no, no 'Cat-guy'" before he chuckles. Andy and one of the female officers see a paper bag with the word 'sorry' on it alongside a box and Andy asks "what do you have?" The woman uses a pen to carefully open the bag and she is surprised before she hands the bag over to Andy who pulls out some of the jewels before he nods at the box, the woman then uses the pen to open the box to find cupcake making her exclaim "cupcakes" with a smile. Andy is confused by what had happened but he is determined to find out.

* * *

Back at the apartment Jason and Phoenix are on their laptop, they are researching cats. They click on a few sites but finds nothing until he searches for cats throughout history, they then click on a website that shows them both a lot of information and some pictures. Some of which show a certain breed of a cat making Jason mutter "Midnight" Phoenix looks at Jason with confusion.

* * *

Jason and Phoenix go to Ophelia's house, when she opens the door she says to Jason "I knew you'd come back when you were ready" Jason and Phoenix enters the house and Ophelia shows them both a book on the goddess Bast and she says "The Goddess Bast" Midnight jumps onto the book only to be moved by Ophelia before she says "the Maus are sacred to Bast, they're her messengers"

"you wrote this?" Jason asks her looking at the book.

"I was a professor for 20 years... until I was denied tenure, male academia" replies Ophelia.

"that's stupid," says Phoenix causing Ophelia to smile. Ophelia and Jason are next to Ophelia's other books as Ophelia says to Jason "Bast is a rarity, a goddess of the moon, and of the sun, she represents the duality in all women, docile, yet aggressive, nurturing, yet ferocious"

"But what does that have to do with me?" asks Jason before he says "I am a guy, remember"

"what happened the other night?" asks Ophelia.

"I don't remember"

"do you want me to tell you?" asks Ophelia.

"yes" replies Jason nodding slightly.

"you died" Jason laughs a bit as Phoenix gasps clutching his chest over his heart having heard Ophelia and Jason asks "what?" Ophelia nods and Jason says "I didn't die, look at me, I'm right here"

"you died, but you were Reborn," says Ophelia making Jason say to her "oh, you're crazy, you are a fucking crazy cat lady" as he backs away from her.

"Midnight knew your fate," Ophelia tells Jason. A glimpse of Midnight meowing flashes in Jason's mind before Ophelia says "that's why she tested you" A flash of Midnight on the ledge. Ophelia then says "to see if you were worthy of a gift she could give you" a flash shows Midnight on Jason's chest breathing new life into him as Ophelia says "a gift that could change your life... and give you a new one" Ophelia then pushes Jason and he falls, Phoenix steps forward but Jason twists his body and lands on his hands and feet surprising Phoenix before Ophelia says "you're not alone child, she's saved others before you, child, look" photos fall onto the floor showing cat-women and Ophelia says "Catwomen are not contained by the rules of society, you follow your own desires, this is both a blessing and a curse, you will often be alone and misunderstood, but you will experience a freedom others will never know, you are a cat-man, the very first of your kind, every sight, every smell, every sound incredibly heightened, fierce independence, total confidence, inhuman reflexes"

"so I'm not Jason anymore?" asks Jason.

"you are Jason and you are a Cat-Man," Ophelia tells Jason, she then picks up a Bast mask, walks back to Jason to give him the mask and she says "accept it, child, you've spent a lifetime caged, by accepting who you are, all of who you are... you can be free, and freedom is power" Jason holds the mask as he thinks about what Ophelia has told him.

* * *

That night Jason is on the roof of his and Phoenix's building holding the Bask mask with Midnight next to him. Jason says to Midnight "you saved my life, Midnight, but somebody killed me and I get to find out who and why"

"not alone you're not," says Phoenix stepping forward wearing a new version of his Kitsune outfit, one that Batman nor Alfred or Dick will ever recognise or approve of. But the costume comes with a different name, ShadowFox. Phoenix is wearing a one-sleeve, faux-leather hooded jacket with a lace-up front and a pair of skimpy shorts, a pair of pouches full of wads of paper are attached to his thighs with a Katana strapped to his back and his Ten-Sen fans and Athames on his belt.

He undoes his glamours and is in his Kitsune Form.

Jason is dressed up in a pair of black pants that look like they have claws marks in them, with black leather straps that are attached to the back that are crisscrossing over his chest and stomach with a Cat symbol in the middle of the crisscross. Jason also wears a Red Cat-like mask (AN: It looks like Halle Berry's Catwoman mask but it's red) with black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them.

Jason and Phoenix strut across the rooves of buildings and leap onto buildings heading deeper into the bad areas to find out the answers of Jason's death. Jason and Phoenix leap onto a building where they see a man with a gun talking which makes Jason get one memory back from that night, the memory of that man shooting at him, Jason is angry as is Phoenix who also sees the memory and as the man walks away they follow him, through an alleyway and into a club, the man hands the bartender some money and says something, the bartender replies and takes the money. Jason goes to the bar and taps his claws onto the bar making the bartender ask them "what can I get you two?" looking them both up and down.

The bartender thinks that ShadowFox's ears and tails are hot.

"White Russian, no ice, hold the vodka, hold the Kahlua" replies Jason who turns to watch the dancing, Phoenix then says "I'll have a White Russian without Ice"

The bartender returns saying to Jason "cream, straight up" he gives Phoenix his drink as well. Jason takes the glass and drinks it all. He has a milk moustache which Jason licks clean in a flirty way, he gives the bartender and Phoenix a wink before he turns to the dance floor and to the guy he was following. Phoenix says to Jason "have fun" Jason walks across the dance floor until he spots the man and he then starts dancing in a certain way, clawing some of the people. The lights go dark, they then start flashing as Jason takes out his whip and swings it around, cracking it a few times.

Jason then uses the whip to whip people out of his way as he walks towards the man he was following. Jason swings the whip towards a beam that the whip get attached to and Jason swings over toward the man using the whip like it's a vine. The whip is then freed and Jason goes to use it on the man who grabs it and looks into Jason's eyes thinking that he is possibly getting lucky.

* * *

Sometime later the man is thrown out of one of the doors to the club. (AN: fight scene between Catwoman and Armando (the guy who is played by Michael Massee) is kind of the same, the story starts up where Jason is on top of Armando)

"the other night you killed somebody, he was a nice boy, why?" Armando's tongue comes out of his mouth which Jason grabs with his claws and asks "cat got your tongue?"

"I don't know, they told me to flush the pipes so I flushed the pipes" replies Armando. Jason gets a memory of being slammed with water before he asks "why?"

"he overheard something he wasn't supposed to, a weapons deal go down for military-grade weapons, to give to the street gangs" replies Armando.

"who has the weapons? And where can I find them?" asks Jason inching his claws near Armando's face.

"a warehouse in Rock Ave, on tree street, it's a huge factory building, you can't miss it" replies Armando scared for his life before he tells Jason who the weapons are for and who they are dealing the weapons to. Jason knocks the man out as Phoenix joins him, Phoenix asks "what did you find out?" Jason tells him everything and they head to the factory.

* * *

After they arrive at the factory, Jason and Phoenix enter the factory. Just as the deal goes down Jason walks in front of them towards the power board with a huge loose and active wire and he says to them when they see him "okay, boys, show of hands, who can see in the dark?"

Jason hits the power board with the wire to turn them off and says "I can" Jason had warned Phoenix of what he was going to do, to make sure that Phoenix was behind something bulletproof just in case the guys decided to try and shoot him in the dark but Phoenix tells Jason that he can see in the dark too. After Jason had turned off the lights the men are unable to see him but Jason and Phoenix can them all and they take them all down, knocking them down one by one. Phoenix turns the lights back on to see all the men on the floor knocked out except one, the main boss who Jason in his disguise is on top of with his claws near his face asking the man where he got the weapons from and when the guy refuses to give up the names uses his claws on the guy's face and says "I'll do that to you or every part of your body if you don't answer me, I'll go lower and lower until you tell me and the scratches will be deeper and deeper each time too, so tell me who gave you those weapons" The guy still doesn't talk, Jason uses the claws and he gets lower and lower until the next place that gets scratched will be his groin and he starts talking, he sings like a canary about who the person was and how they got the weapons, he tells Jason and Phoenix everything.

Jason ties the guy up to a pole as he yells for him to cover up the wounds but Jason scoffs and leaves with Jason after he had gagged the guy. Jason asks Phoenix "you call the pigs, right?"

"yeah, but will that guy be alive when they arrive?" replies Phoenix.

"maybe" replies Jason as they leave.

* * *

The two head back to their apartment to go to sleep but not before they have amazing sex.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix is at Wayne Manor with Jason, the two are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. The two teenagers are riding a motorbike around the manor, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the hallways, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs, Jason lands on his feet while Phoenix lands on his side. Jason says "that was sick" they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the two turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"

"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Phoenix, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Phoenix says "they're friends with Dick"

"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the two.

"why me?" asks Jason.

"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "they telling the truth?"

"Yeah, they are" replies Phoenix.

"they're Titans," says Jason, he and Phoenix walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"

"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"

"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Phoenix a look which Phoenix returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"

"with a Fox"

"with a Fox, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.

"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.

"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Phoenix.

"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Phoenix says "I'm Kitsune" giving them the name that was given to him by Bruce as he keeps his other name, ShadowFox a secret.

"there is no way-"

"OK, first, you need to chill"

Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch. Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"

"Okay, well then, you need me," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"

"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"

"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"

"ditto, that," says Phoenix.

"Just tell us where he is"

"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason. Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Phoenix to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little before Phoenix says "you touch him and I'll make you suffer" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"

"what?" asks Hank.

"they're together," says Dawn.

"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason and Phoenix follows him and Dawn.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"

"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Phoenix before asking "who?"

"meet Kitsune," says Jason. Phoenix gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Phoenix?"

"that's right, it's me" replies Phoenix before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"

"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"

"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.

"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"

"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.

"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"

"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says, Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Phoenix has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"

"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Phoenix looking sleepish.

"who is Biff?" asks the woman.

"I am" replies Biff. Phoenix shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of the family members that were after Rachel"

"I know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but me putting Biff in my mirror had wiped his mind clear of the brainwashing, now is not the time, we need to save Rachel," says Phoenix before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.

"yeah"

"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.

"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others," says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"

"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman"

* * *

They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Phoenix is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason who is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Primrose? Priscilla? Penelope?"

"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Phoenix with a smile. The two are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Phoenix who smiles at the demon-free life they have as they hear the sound of two sets of little feet running towards their room, Jason and Phoenix look up to see their three-year-old Twins rushing over towards them, the two jumps onto the bed and Jason says to them "be careful, my little Kittens, you need to be very careful around mommy"

"yes, daddy," says one of the twins.

"we will," says the other. The twins hug Jason and Phoenix before they all lay down in bed before they are joined by two familiar faces.

* * *

That night Phoenix is waiting for Jason to return home when he turns to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Phoenix knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Phoenix uses the computer to track the signal of the feed when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.

As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse where Jason is being held explodes, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Phoenix rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and burnt body laying on the ground.

Phoenix collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Phoenix turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"

"We don't kill, it would make us like them," says Batman.

"fuck that, I'm going to kill the Joker and there's nothing you can do to stop me," says Phoenix before he chants

*"I call upon Medusa's bones,

Turn his flesh into stone"*

Batman is shocked when his body starts to slowly turn into stone but he could still hear everything around him so he hears Phoenix say "don't worry, B-Man, the spell will only last a day, by the time the spell fades I will have what I want and no one can stop me from killing the Joker" Phoenix writes a note for Alfred and then says waving his hand "Batcave" The statue disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave.

* * *

After the Batman statue is gone Phoenix grabs Jason's body, he Glistens to their home and he places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, Phoenix then goes to leave the room to find his path blocked by Leo who says "this is not the way, think about what you're doing"

"I have thought about it, and I am going to kill the Joker, well, first I'm going to torture him and then I'm going to ask Gotham how he should die, before killing him and ending his reign of terror over Gotham, forever," says Phoenix, he pushes past Leo who grabs him and says "if you do this, I will have to tell your mother and aunts"

"Yeah, tell them, tell them that my daughter, my mom's granddaughter and my aunts' great-niece is without one father, that her father was beaten and left for dead in a warehouse rigged with explosives, Leo, tell them, and tell them that I am going to do this even if they try and stop me," says Phoenix before he changes his mind and says "no, wait, don't tell them, they'll find out for themselves" Leo goes to orb out to warn Phoenix's family only to be frozen. Phoenix chuckles, he then casting an anti-Orbing spell on Leo to stop him from Orbing home from where he plans to send Leo for a while, he then waves his hand and says "Batcave" Leo disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave in front of Alfred and next to Batman. Alfred asks Leo "what happened, Master Leo?"

"Jason is dead and Phoenix wants revenge" replies Leo.

"oh, dear, we have to get Batman out," says Alfred motioning to the statue.

"you can't, I don't think even the Charmed Ones could help get him out," Leo tells Alfred.

* * *

Phoenix, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, dead" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Phoenix's stomach, they realize that Phoenix is serious and will kill the Joker when he gets his hands on the clown. The three leave Phoenix as he Glistens home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their daughter.

Thankfully the twins are elsewhere, being babysat.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"

"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.

"a threat that while still honourable is extremely pissed off," says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.

"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to kill you, and he's going to enjoy it"

"who?" asks the Joker.

"I'm sure you remember Kitsune," says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm while fighting him a while ago and put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.

"so was the second Robin, they were together, and you killed the second Robin," says Catwoman.

"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interruptted, they all turn to the TV and they see Kitsune who says "hello, Gotham, if you don't know, I'm Kitsune, and I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's husband, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help Kitsune, are you? Honey?"

"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"

"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.

"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actually physical pain either," says Catwoman.

* * *

Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place explodes open to reveal Kitsune, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.

* * *

Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Phoenix who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Phoenix hits The Joker. Phoenix slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his Audible Innunition on the Joker causing the man to scream loudly in pain, Phoenix turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Phoenix says to everyone in Gotham "now, earlier I had asked for your opinion on how the Joker should die, burnt at the Stake, Drowned, Blown up, hang from his neck until dead, or you could suggest something, oh and ignore the screams, it's just the Joker under one of my powers" he turns as Harley gives him a note and Phoenix says reading the note "the votes are in with, oh, this one is good and painful, using my Molecular Inhibition power on the Joker's limps and smashing them, with a crowbar, oh, this is perfect" Phoenix turns off his Audible Innunition power and the Joker stops screaming, he then asks Harley "which limps should I start with?"

"his hands" replies Harley. Phoenix waves his hand and the Joker's hand freezes, The Joker screams in pain as its frozen before Phoenix uses the crowbar to shatter the hand. He repeats this process on the Joker's other hand, he then turns to Catwoman who says "his feet"

The process repeats as Phoenix smashes pieces of Joker's body into pieces until the only thing the Joker has is his body, his groin, his neck and face. Phoenix freezes the Joker's groin, the Joker screams loudly and says starting to beg "no, don't, have mercy"

"you didn't have mercy when you beat the second Robin and killed him, so why should I have mercy on you?" says Phoenix before bringing the crowbar on the Joker's groin, which was Poison Ivy's suggestion, The Joker screams, louder than before and he starts to whimper and Phoenix asks him "any last words? Any regrets to voice?" The Joker just says "I win"

"How so?" asks Phoenix.

"I was able to make you do something that no hero does, kill" replies the Joker before he starts laughing. He stops however when he sees a giant smirk on Phoenix's face and asks "why are you smirking like that?" he then says "I corrupted you, I drove you to kill"

"I was never a Hero, or a Villian, Good or Evil, I was and always will be Neutral, an Anti-Hero, I am more than willing to kill, I've killed many times" he then leans closer to Joker's ear and whispers "want to know a secret?" he then says "I am also ShadowFox of The Pentad"

The Joker's eyes widen and Phoenix asks after pulling away from the Joker's ear "what's wrong, Joker? Scared?" he starts to slowly grin before he freezes the Joker's entire body leaving the Joker's head, The Joker's mouth is magically silenced before he says "ladies, you want to help me?" The Gotham Sirens all grab crowbars, they clink the crowbars together like they clink glasses together before they start to smash the Joker's body into pieces.

* * *

Five minutes later the deed is done and the cameras are off, Phoenix picks up the Joker's head and asks "what should I do with this?" looking at the head with disgust.

"burn it" replies Catwoman.

"I think that you should send it to Commissioner Gordan," says Poison Ivy.

"yes, send it to him, show him that the Joker is done for," Harley tells Phoenix with excitement. The cameraman who had been filming everything watches as the scene plays out, he watches as Phoenix conjures a box for the head, writes that the package is for James Gordan, wraps it up and says waving his hand "Gotham Police Station" The Cameraman watches the box disappear in a Glisten of light.

After he had done it, and after the ladies and the cameraman had left Phoenix eyes turns black.

* * *

Outside the illusion Phoenix has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.

* * *

Sometime later, the next thing that Phoenix knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"

"what the fuck happened?" asks Phoenix, his eyes clear.

"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Phoenix grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Phoenix, Gar and Dick follow her. Phoenix sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Phoenix goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back.

Dick asks Phoenix "how did you do that?"

"I don't know" replies Phoenix as he stares at Jason. They all watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.

* * *

After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two talk to each other for a bit before the two give each other a hug.

A while later as the news is broadcasting a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Phoenix laugh before Jason is pulled away by Hank.

* * *

A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"

"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"

"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.

"nice one, really inventive," says Jason thinking to himself that it should be Cat Boy now thanks to being Reborn. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.

"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtly," says Donna to Rachel.

"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"

"I liked it too, Black is my colour," says Phoenix

"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"

"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"

"you do realize I'm listening," says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"

"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.

"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"

"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Phoenix from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Phoenix tells Jason "he means you, babe"

"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.

"you be good to him, or else," Hank says to Jason about Phoenix.

"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"

"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"

"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them"

Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"

"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"

Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory

"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"

"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"

"Seriously?" asks Gar.

"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Phoenix and wiggles his eyebrows before the two get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Phoenix gets on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you two, no sex in the boot" causing the two to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.

* * *

A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a temporary relocation"

"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.

"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar. Phoenix says to Jason "if we're staying here, then we can visit my birth mother more often"

"fuck, yeah," says Jason.

"who?" asks Rachel.

"my birth mother" replies Phoenix before he says "she lives here, with her sisters" he then asks "want to meet them?" Gar and Rachel look excited and Gar replies "hell yeah," Dick says "I'd like to meet them too"

"oh, my mother will want to meet you, since I'm staying with you," says Phoenix to Dick who asks "is that a good thing?" Phoenix and Jason don't answer and give Dick a wicked grin.

They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up, when the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Gar and Phoenix step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Phoenix and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be wicked," says Phoenix. The two enter the room to explore it more. They all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"

"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Phoenix and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "Phoenix and I get the big room"

"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.

* * *

A week later, a week full of events as Phoenix, Jason, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had stopped a demon (AN: Her name isn't Hecate, but I can't figure out a name for her yet) from marrying a mortal and getting pregnant with the Demon Child who would look human but be pure Demon on the inside, they had also met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as Phoenix is still unknown to the Demons and Evil.

Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him. Phoenix had also discovered a new power, one that he had seen in his illusion.

The two boys also meet Leo, the handyman who the two boys would gladly sleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> IF YOU DIDN'T REALISE JASON AND PHOENIX HAVE SECOND IDENTITIES. ONE AS KITSUNE AND ROBIN, THE OTHER AS SHADOWFOX AND THE RED MINX, MINX FOR SHORT. I COULD HAVE HAD HIS NAME AS JUST MINX BUT I DECIDED TO ADD RED TO THE NAME AS A HOMAGE TO JASON BECOMING THE RED HOOD AFTER DYING.


	9. Chapter 9

One night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.

"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmm, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"

"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"

"you're kidding," says Prue.

"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"

"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"

"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"

"Yeah, well, tell to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that," says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"

"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"

"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.

* * *

As the three women are at the movies Phoenix and Jason are in their room with Shadow, the two are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as they know that Phoenix will be discovered and that they will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks him.

When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than what they should have the two boys know that something's wrong, they are right as they find out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for the boys. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself and the boys. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper as Jason walk in, he gives Phoenix a kiss and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"

"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, boys" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"

"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing the three boys to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.

"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.

"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.

"so, never then?" asks Phoenix in a cheeky way before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me and Jason?"

"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.

"I think that he would make a fine addition to our twosome," says Jason smiling. Prue glares a little at the two boys before she says "he's too old for you, Leo is about twenty-five or so" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at the boys. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"

"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"

"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" The boys turn to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.

"nothing of any use" replies Prue.

"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Jason.

"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"well, what did she look like?" asks Noah.

"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure

"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"

"what?" asks Prue.

"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.

"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic

"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"

"can't," says Prue.

"won't" corrects Phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"and we'll look in mine," says Phoenix as Jason nods in agreement.

"Phoebe"

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.

* * *

Later that day the two boys are in their room looking through Phoenix's Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if the boys have found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks them "anything?"

"no, we can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"

"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.

* * *

Later that night Prue enters the attic after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while the boys are back in their room, Prue having just missed them as she entered the attic, the two boys are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows just in case they had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"

"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying

*" _For those who want the_

_truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends._

_Those who now are_

_in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_

_from other's mouths_ "*

Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.

* * *

The next morning the Four Horsemen and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"

"nope"

"it's not?" asks Prue.

"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. The boys look at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"

"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"

"like I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.

"Something weird is going on," says Harry looking around when Leo walks in and says "Morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"

"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"

"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen Jason asks Phoenix "what would you do if we did have Leo in our bed?"

"I'd ride him at a gallop until his legs buckled and his eyes rolled up, I've got muscles he's never dreamed of, I'll squeeze him until he pops like warm champagne and he'll beg me to hurt him just a little bit more" replies Phoenix being truthful, Leo hears Phoenix's reply and asks "who are you talking about?"

"you" replies Phoenix, his eyes widen before Jason asks quickly "how do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you all aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you all are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age, like Jason" replies Leo before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do," says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at the boys and Prue who says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"

"Yeah?" asks Prue.

"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.

"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. The boys, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?"

"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"

"why?" asks Jason.

"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.

"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"

oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.

"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"

"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says, "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked"

"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.

"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.

"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue

"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Jason.

"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.

"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"

"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper.

"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired"

"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"

"What a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.

"Are you nuts?" asks Piper, she then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute"

"premonition?" asks Piper.

"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"

"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.

"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.

While Phoebe is out of the house, Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix to Quake when her pager goes off leaving Jason with Prue who takes him to Buckland's, Jason is with Prue when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"

"Andy, hi"

"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.

"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"

"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.

"honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"

"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" They hear a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with a curly red-haired woman as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"

"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.

"personal call, Prue?" asks the red-haired woman.

"personal business, Hannah" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"

"Yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. The boys narrow their eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"

"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.

"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as a man enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"

Hannah nods and exits the office while Jason sneers at her.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Piper are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone to her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again "but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to Phoenix "OK, we're heading to Quake" Phoenix exits the room as Leo enters.

(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo's first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)

Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"

"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.

"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"

"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is," says Phoebe interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"

"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"

"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her," she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"

"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.

"Tanya?" asks Harry. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"

"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, and I will call security" Phoebe and Jason both head down the stairs.

* * *

The two exit the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, Jason grabs a long piece of metal, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, before Jason swings the piece of metal upwards, hitting the man in the groin and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she, Jason and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.

Prue and two security guys head out of the building, the man gets up holding his groin and Prue yells out "Phoebe, Jason" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.

* * *

At Quake Piper is on the phone to Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya which is what Jason is telling Phoenix on his mobile phone. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"

"hey," says Phoenix as he makes said bearnaise sauce after talking to Jason

"one that isn't underage," says, Piper. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"

"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"

"But I've got a family situation"

"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"

"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"because I know you will" replies Martin.

"what?" asks Piper.

"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"

"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"

"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin. Phoenix smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.

* * *

At Buckland's Prue and Jason, after he had returned to Bucklands, meet up with Andy and head to Prue's office to talk, Andy is confused by Jason being there, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"

"Hello, Prue, Jason" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk while Jason leans against the wall.

"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.

"Yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine" replies Andy.

"How are you?"

"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"

"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Jason is here" replies Andy glancing at Jason who is on his phone, texting, as he sits down.

"he knows what I'm about to tell you," says Prue, she then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.

"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"

"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.

"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.

"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.

"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"

"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"

"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy turns to Noah and asks "and you already knew?"

"yeah"

"and you're alright with it?" asks Andy. Jason gets up, he walks over and says sitting on the desk near the pyramid "I don't care because I care about Phoenix, he's my boyfriend and I love him" Andy is surprised by this admittance, as is Prue but she doesn't comment as Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods.

Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"

"tell me about it," says Prue as Jason sits back down. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"

"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son, and a powerful and neutral Witch"

"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.

"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time, plus a whole lot of other powers" replies Jason before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth..." Jason smirks at this "I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Jason leaves the office to head back to the Halliwell Manor and leave Prue and Andy to talk more.

* * *

That night, after Jason had returned, Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"

"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either of the Books of Shadows?"

"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya. Jason enters the room and asks "find anything?"

"not yet" replies Phoenix as he searches his Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"

"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.

"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"

"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"

"uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.

* * *

After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper, Phoenix and Jason into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"

"carrying what?" asks Piper.

"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.

"oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"

"oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"

"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her," says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"

"How would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Jason.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.

"excuse me?" asks Phoenix

"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.

"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.

"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"

"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Piper.

"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.

"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.

"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. The two boys both decide to do some training and sparring as they know that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy so that she can get an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.

* * *

They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.

"oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Phoenix.

"oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"

"thank god" exclaims Piper, Phoenix and Jason in unison. The two boys especially since they were worried that their other lives would be exposed. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"

"you don't remember?" asks Piper.

"Remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"

"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing the boys to laugh. They are soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "Hey, how'd it go?"

"not well" replies Prue.

"oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.

Later that night Jason and Phoenix are in their room at the Halliwell Manor, as they are preparing for bed Phoenix suddenly gasps, Jason turns to him and asks "what?"

"you remember the illusion thing that Trigon made me see?"

"the one where I died? Yeah" replies Jason.

"I just remembered something from it"

"What did you remember?" asks Jason.

"Leo"

"the handyman?" asks Jason.

"no, the whitelighter" replies Phoenix, he then says "well, he's a handy whitelighter" giving Jason a look. Jason figures it out and exclaims "holy fuck" Phoenix turns to him, Phoenix replies "yeah, the handyman is the same whitelighter from the Illusion Trigon gave me, but I doubt that he's my whitelighter as they are only assigned to Good Witches"

"and you're Neutral," says Jason.

"exactly" Phoenix replies, he then asks "what should we do? Should we confront him?" The two look at each other and Jason is about to say something when they hear a tap on the window, they turn to see Hedwig, she has a letter on her foot. Harry opens the window to let her inside, Jason heads downstairs to grab some bacon for Hedwig as Phoenix takes the letter and opens it to read.

Jason returns, he gives the bacon to Hedwig before he asks "who sent the letter?"

"Hermione and Ron did, they are telling me about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Umbridge, she's still not allowing practical lessons, she's taking over the school with her Educational Decrees, her latest gives her the right to strip student of their privileges, like Quidditch and other stuff, the decree reads 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members' She's taking control with the minister's help and there's nothing that the other teachers can do"

"how many decrees does she have?" asks Jason.

"I don't know"

"High Inquisitor?" asks Jason.

"she has the power to fire Hogwarts staff, she is a teacher appointed by the Ministry of Magic to make sure that unsatisfactory teachers were removed from Hogwarts and to ensure that any Educational Decrees set by the Ministry were followed, and knowing her she's going to make sure that certain teachers are fired, namely Hagrid because he's half-giant and professor Flitwick because he's of Goblin ancestry"

"Half-giant?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, he's pretty tall, from what I've heard Umbridge is very against creatures, like Giants, Werewolves, Mer-people, anyone who is considered a Half-breed, she hates" replies Phoenix.

"including Kitsune?" asks Jason. Phoenix turns and says "yeah, she'd hate me for being a Kitsune, she'd also hate me because she believes that I'm a half-blood wizard born from a muggle-born named Lily Potter, who was really named Lilliana Potter-Bowen, cousin of the Charmed Ones, namely my mother and aunts and a pureblood wizard named James Potter"

"Does this have anything to do with the whole Harry Potter thing?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, it does" replies Phoenix with a nod. He then sits down on the bed and says "my earliest memory of them, or at least Lily is her death"

"her death?" asks Jason looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I remember her begging Voldemort to spare me and kill her, Voldemort had told her to step aside three times before he killed her, he killed her in a flash of green light, it was the Killing Curse, Voldemort then tried to kill me only for the Killing curse to rebound and hit him, I was named the boy-who-lived, a stupid name for an orphan who had just lost his parents"

"the boy-who-lived?" asks Jason.

"I am the only one who survived the Killing Curse, ever" replies Phoenix.

"fuck" exclaims Jason with wide eyes.

"yeah, that's what I meant by that no-one sees me as me, except for certain people," Phoenix tells Jason.

"like who?" asks Jason.

"my friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna, the Weasley Family and my other friends" replies Phoenix with a sultry smirk when he says 'other friends' Phoenix then licks his lips causing Jason to widen his eyes and asks "friends like Biff?"

Phoenix nods causing Jason to laugh.

* * *

A week later, Phoenix and Jason are at the Halliwell Manor, they are relaxing in the living room when they start to get hungry, they enter the kitchen to hear Piper ask Leo if he likes crab and he replies "you know what I'd love, Piper?"

"what's that?" asks Piper.

"is the ratchet extension" replies Leo before he asks "can you hand that to me?" Piper kneels next to the toolbox, she doesn't know what she's looking for when Phoebe shows her making Piper say to Phoebe "I know that" she hands it to Leo saying "here you go"

"Thanks," says Leo. Piper nudges Phoebe to get up and Phoebe makes some gestures towards Leo before Piper says to Leo "be right back, Leo" he replies that it's no problem as Piper leads Phoebe out of the kitchen with the boys following and Piper says to Phoebe "stop it"

"our sentiments exactly," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "stop hinting around and ask him out already" she then adds "give him your crab"

"don't be disgusting," says Piper.

"don't be so shy," says Jason.

"what if he says no?" asks Piper.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," says Phoenix.

"no, I'm serious," Piper tells them.

"So are we," says Phoenix as Jason nods.

"I'm very serious, I've never...you know..." Phoebe laughs a little before she asks "you're kidding, right?"

"no" replies Piper.

"you've never asked a guy out before?" asks Phoebe.

"not on a real date, no"

"I don't understand, am I the only one in the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" asks Phoebe.

"probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene" replies Piper. Phoebe tells Piper to Go! as she spins her around and pushes her into the kitchen and she goes in there. They wait a minute before entering the kitchen, they hear Leo say "yeah, that would be great"

"what would be great?" asks Phoebe.

"nothing" replies Piper as she grabs some tea from the fridge and places it on the counter, Phoebe accidentally knocks it off and Piper freezes it with a "Leo!" she then asks "Leo?"

"frozen, quick, have your way with him," says Phoebe as Piper grabs a bucket, she then asks Phoebe "do you never stop?" she steps over Leo and holds the bucket under the tea as Phoebe says "looks like a Kodak moment to me" making a camera with her hands and pretending to be taking a photo.

"Phoebe, you're such a help," says Piper, the tea unfreezes and Leo bangs on the pipes just as Prue enters the kitchen and says "you guys, we are in serious trouble" they all point to Leo who is working and Prue says to him "hey, Leo"

"hey, Prue" he replies before Prue says "hey, sisters, boys, upstairs, now"

* * *

The boys, Piper and Phoebe all follow Prue to the attic. Prue tells them about a man who had appeared and Piper asks her "what did you say his name was?"

"Matthew Tate" replies Prue before she says "and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren"

"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our Ancestor?" asks Phoebe.

"the one who got burnt at the stake and started this whole mess," says Piper

"yeah, he came out of the locket," says Prue, she then says "and he has strong powers, stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing, one minute, he was right in front of me, the next, he was behind me, and then twelve stories down, landed on his feet"

"if it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock," says Phoenix rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers"

"which means that Phoenix is in even more danger because he has all three powers," says Jason getting very alert, Prue nods, Phoebe asks for the locket. Prue hands the locket to Phoebe and Phoenix before she says "we have to figure out who he is before he finds us all" Phoenix opens the locket with Phoebe's help and they both get a vision of a man being sucked into the locket, Phoenix asks his mother "you said Matthew came out of the locket?" before he says "I think we both just saw him being put in the locket" he turns to Phoebe to confirm this which she does with a nod.

"you both saw the past?" asks Prue. They nod and Piper says to Phoebe "but you only see the future"

"not anymore," says Phoebe

"well, we always knew that our powers would grow," says Prue.

"yes, but somehow I thought I was going to get to fly," says Phoebe looking a little put out causing Piper to laugh and Prue to shake her head with a smile.

* * *

Sometime later Phoebe finds a picture of Melinda Warren, she says "I was right, it was Melinda in my and Phoenix's visions" she shows the others and asks "isn't she beautiful?" Prue tells them that she looks a lot like her, Piper and Phoebe's mother.

"Listen to this, 'and because the Warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the Pewter Heart where he would spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'"

"that must be what Phoebe and I saw," says Phoenix.

"and I let him out early, great," says Prue.

"you're not kidding, the legend says that the Warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line," says Piper before she says "that'd be us sisters and Phoenix"

"fuck" exclaims Jason.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line the other Warlocks," says Phoebe.

"we've never been up against anyone like him before," says Prue before Phoebe asks "so, what do we do?"

"I say we hide," says Piper.

"no, we have to find out exactly what we're up against," says Prue before she says "and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk" They all get up and head downstairs where Leo is, he tells Prue that her workplace is on the news and they watch the news. Prue says to the others "we got to find him before he hurts anybody else, especially an Innocent"

"there's that I word again," says Phoebe.

"look, Andy's on TV," says Piper as it shows Andy at Prue's workplace. The doorbell rings and Jason says to them "he's here too" Phoebe goes to answer the front door to talk to Andy.

* * *

Sometime after Phoebe had returned and told them what had happened Prue says to them all "great, so now I'm being hunted by a Warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue," Phoebe says to Prue.

"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper. Prue turns to her and asks "you want to have that conversation?" she then asks sarcastically "'hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but a 17th-century Warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters and our son, any thoughts?'"

"Okay, it was a bad idea, but the point is, we need help," says Piper.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give," says Prue.

"what we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren," says Phoebe.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" asks Prue before she asks "reach back in time, grab her and tell her we need her help?"

"yes" replies Phoebe sitting up before she says "and I know exactly know to do it" before she says to Prue, Piper and Phoenix "as long as you three don't mind losing a bit of blood"

* * *

Sometime later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix sit in a circle around a pot with everything they need for the spell, Piper asks them "am I the only one having second thoughts?"

"yes" replies Phoenix.

"We don't have any other options," says Prue.

"but aren't we raising the dead?" asks Piper before she asks "what if she's all-?"

"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully, both of them, she will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood, she will have her powers too, our powers," Phoebe tells Piper as she holds a knife making Piper ask her "what's that for?"

"well, the spell works by blood calling blood" replies Phoenix before Phoebe says before she cuts herself "so it shouldn't hurt much" she cuts herself and says "I lied, I lied" when she sees the nervous looks on her sisters' faces she says to them "okay, come on, you guys, it'll be just like that summer by the lake, remember? We made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters" Prue grabs the knife to cut herself and Piper says "I remember my finger got infected"

"yeah, but the oath worked," says Prue before she hands the knife to Phoenix who cuts his finger without hesitation, he holds the knife to Piper who says "and I couldn't go in the water for three weeks, don't hand me that knife"

"How are you going to cut yourself?" asks Prue.

"I'm not" replies Piper.

"Piper?" asks Phoebe.

"I can't stand the sight of blood," says Piper.

"evil beings have blown up in our attic," says Prue.

"disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes" adds Phoebe.

"and you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" asks Phoenix.

"Okay, just cut my finger," says Piper holding her hand out for Phoenix who cuts Piper's finger. They all drop their blood into the locket, they place it in the pot and Phoebe chants

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our blood,_

 _our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, we summon thee_ "*

A whirl of bright lights appear and when they disappear a blonde woman with blue eyes is standing in the attic who says "oh, Blessed Be" Everyone is very excited that the spell worked.

* * *

A little while later, Melinda, Phoenix and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room, Melinda is changing into some clothes as Phoebe pulls the zipper Melinda says "no, no, don't rip the dress to make it fit me"

"oh, no, I'm not ripping it, it's called a zipper, see?" says Phoebe showing Melinda the zipper and Melinda says "oh, a wise witch made this"

"yes, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile," says Phoenix before he says "you slip that dress on, you'll blend right in" Melinda puts the dress on and she says as she does this "it's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel" she then asks "what sheep has wool so soft?"

"a synthetic one" replies Phoebe before Melinda asks "so did it take you long to make the dress?"

"make it? No, I bought it" Says, Phoebe

"oh, you must be rich," says Melinda as Prue, Piper and Jason enter the room, Prue tells Melinda "oh, she's got credit cards"

"oh, wow, Melinda, you look great," Piper tells Melinda.

"oh, thank you" replies Melinda before she asks "how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee" replies Prue. They suddenly hear Leo say "oh, sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me that-"

"Leo, oh, it's okay," says Piper before she says "this is..."

"our cousin, Melinda," says Phoebe.

"Nice to meet you," Leo says to Melinda.

"Leo's fixing the plumbing," Phoenix tells Melinda who asks "what's that?"

"we've got to go now," says Prue, the other all nod before Melinda says "to work with one's hands is a great gift"

"well, I am a true labourer: I earn what I eat, get what I wear"

"owe no man's hate, envy no man's happiness" continues Melinda before she and Leo say in unison "Shakespeare" they chuckle before Prue says "wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now" They go to exit the room as Leo enters it, Melinda says to Piper "he is a treasure, Piper," Piper asks her "why are you telling me?"

* * *

They are in the dining room, Prue puts the pewter heart around Melinda's neck as Melinda says "once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a Witch and they arrested me, then they burned me at the stake"

"Why didn't you save yourself?" asks Jason before Phoebe asks "yeah, why didn't you use your powers to free yourself?"

"I had a daughter, her name was Prudence, she meant everything to me" replies Melinda with a smile before she says "if I used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too" she then says "no, I thought, 'I'll accept this and pray some kind soul would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home, only then can the Warren Line continue', and it must have worked because here you are" Melinda motions to the three sisters and Phoenix.

"why do Warren Witches lose their moms so early?" asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future," says Melinda before Prue asks "how?" she then says "Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be one place and another"

"in a blink of an eye?" asks Melinda.

"exactly"

"it's called Blinking, he must've copied it from another witch," says Melinda before she says "I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has"

"what do you mean, copied from you?" asks Jason, confused.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good Witch when it's used against him" replies Melinda.

"then he definitely has mine," says Prue.

"once he's copied the power, it has no effect on him, should he gain all three powers, he'll be impossible to vanquish"

"then what do we do?" asks Phoenix.

"we curse him back into the locket" replies Melinda.

"and if we can't?" asks Piper. Melinda is silent at the question causing them all to know the answer, they'll be killed.

They all head to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the curse. Melinda says to them as they enter the attic "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients"

"well, it's been a while since you cursed Matthew," says Prue following Melinda.

"Yeah, like three hundred years," says Phoenix.

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book," Piper tells Melinda who says when she sees the book "The Book of Shadows, oh, my, it's gotten so thick"

"It wasn't always?" asks Prue.

"no, no, but obviously, each generation of Warren Witches has added to it and has made it so" replies Melinda before she asks "have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this" replies Phoebe before she says "we can't make up our own spell- Wait, can we?"

"all things in time, Phoebe, the will grow as you grow, and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you," says Melinda as she tries to find the curse before she finds it and says "oh, here's the curse" she points to the page, Prue hands her a piece of paper with a pencil making Melinda confused and Prue says "just start writing"

"no ink?" asks Melinda. Prue replies "no" Melinda start writing, she's surprised that the pencil work as Piper reads the page next to the curse and says "Grams must have added this one"

"to increase patience," says Melinda.

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" says Phoebe, bumping her hip into Prue who says to her "we weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe"

"I was not a troublemaker, I was just-"

"a pain"

"a free spirit," says Phoebe

"a Warren," says Melinda before she says "it's a family trait, so are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers, all blessings, all signs of where you came from" she then says "this book is your connection and it started with me"

"well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," says Phoenix before he says "we need to get going" and they all head into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they are in the kitchen, Melinda says to them all "the curse is really simple, as long as you have the ingredients I need" she hands Piper the piece of paper. Piper says "Phoebe and Phoenix can do the spices, Jason and I will chop the scallions" she hands Phoebe the piece of paper, Phoebe says "this is so cool, we've never done a curse before"

"oh, I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly," says Melinda.

"I have done one," says Phoenix. Melinda turns and asks "what curse? And on who?"

"it was a mirror curse, and it was on a guy, the curse had saved his life" replies Phoenix. Melinda is surprised by this before Phoebe says "I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher"

"well, I'd savour my first gift before I move onto the next one," Melinda tells Phoebe who says "I see pictures, what's to savour?"

"no, but you see visions of the future and the past, that'll allow you to protect and to heal," says Melinda making Phoebe say to Prue "did you hear that Prue?" they turn to see Prue looking out the window making Jason say "Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now"

"he'll be back, with a warrant," says Prue.

"like Andy would ever arrest you," says Piper with a laugh. Prue turns around, walks away from the window and asks "so do we have everything?"

"actually, there's a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant"

"yeah, the only problem is the feather from a Spotted Owl," says Phoebe.

"is that a problem?" asks Melinda.

"well, they're an endangered species" replies Prue. Melinda is confused before Phoenix says "certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore"

"why?" asks Melinda.

"deforestation, pollution..." Phoebe says before she says "it's a long story"

"do you think they have one at the zoo?" asks Jason.

"what's a zoo?" asks Melinda.

"in theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's-" replies Phoebe before Prue interrupts and says "you know what? I'll work on the feather" she then asks Piper "Piper, can you handle the herbs?"

"Yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" replies Piper. Phoebe volunteers to go with Piper while Prue gets the feather and the boys stay at the manor to protect Melinda.

"no, you can't leave the house, you are the two that Matthew needs," Melinda says to Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," says Piper before she asks "how would Matthew even know about Quake?"

* * *

A little while later Phoenix and Jason are upstairs as Melinda is downstairs in the kitchen, they suddenly hear the front doors slam open, they hear Melinda say something as they creep down the stairs to see a man with long black hair, Phoenix motions for Jason to go to the other side of the room, behind the man as he distracts him. Phoenix moves as the man asks Melinda where Prue is as he holds her against the wall, Melinda answers him when he threatens Piper and Phoebe, Phoenix yells out "oi, let her go" the man turns to see Phoenix, he holds Melinda in front of him, his hand around Melinda's neck, Melinda yells to them "run, now, it's Matthew"

"I know," says Phoenix before Phoenix says "I am not leaving you, Melinda" he then asks her as he sees Jason quietly sneaking up behind Matthew with knives "aren't you wondering why I'm the only one here?"

"what do you mean?" asks Matthew, he then feels a sharp pain in his back as Jason stabs him with his knives, Matthew lets go of Melinda who runs to Phoenix as Matthew turns around, he sees Jason who then uses another knife to slice Matthew's face. Matthew blinks away but the two boys quickly surround Melinda to protect her, Melinda asks them "how did you do that?"

"We were trained" replies Jason on high alert.

"by who?" asks Melinda as Matthew reappears.

"well, it's a long story" replies Phoenix. Melinda's eyes widen as Phoenix throws a knife at Matthew only to miss when Matthew Blinks away, he has what he wants but is very much injured, especially since Jason had stabbed him in a place that he wouldn't be able to reach.

* * *

A few minutes later Piper and Phoebe hush into the manor, they see the boys who sigh a breath of relief at the sight of his aunts, Piper asks "what happened?" she sees the knife in the wall and Phoebe asks "what's with the knife in the wall?"

"Phoenix threw it at Matthew" replies Melinda before the boys could say anything. Piper and Phoebe look at Phoenix who smirks at them and nods, he then says "I was trained"

"So was I," says Jason. Piper and Phoebe are shocked but they move on as they need to get the curse cast before they question the boys.

* * *

An hour later, it's gotten dark and they are all in the kitchen, they are preparing the curse and Melinda says as she places the herbs and spices in a pouch "we're ready now, all we need is the feather"

"and Prue, what's keeping her? You don't think-?" asks Piper sounding worried.

"no, she should be fine, Matthew already copied her power" replies Phoebe

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo," says Melinda stuffing the pouch.

"she's probably stuck in traffic," says Phoenix as he sits on the counter.

"when she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew," Melinda tells them all.

"do you think it'll be hard to find him?" asks Jason as he stands next to Phoenix. They hear the reply by a male voice who says "not at all" they turn to see Matthew standing at the doorway, with a gun before he says "I have waited too long for this moment to hide" as he steps through the doorway.

"This is our battle, Matthew, leave them be" Melinda yells to Matthew who says "I will have what I came for" he then uses Telekinesis on Piper to slowly move her over to him, he grabs her and says "your powers and your death"

"Piper" Phoebe calls out and runs towards Matthew only to be blocked by Melinda as Phoenix holds her back. Matthew then says to Piper "freeze me, Witch"

"in your dreams" replies Piper, Matthew points the gun at her and says, "I said, Freeze me, save yourself" he then points the gun at Phoebe before he says "no, then save your sister" Phoenix moves in front of Phoebe blocking her from being hit by a bullet as Prue enters the room, she says "save yourself" Piper runs over to Phoebe as Matthew says to Prue "give me that feather" Prue uses Telekinesis on the gun before sending a chair into Matthew who falls over. Prue gives the feather to Melinda who yells "Phoenix, Piper, now" Phoenix and Piper freeze Matthew who yells out "no" Melinda then chants

*" _Outside of time,_

_Outside of gain;_

_Know only sorrow,_

_Know only pain!_ "*

Melinda then yells at Matthew "it's what you deserve" as Matthew is sucked into the pewter heart he yells "no, this is not the end" once he is sucked into the pewter heart Melinda says "yes it is, this time it's for eternity"

* * *

The next morning they are all in the attic when they hear the front door open and close, Piper rushes downstairs to see who it is a little while later she returns and Phoebe asks "who was it?"

"it was Leo"

"Is he gone?" asks Prue.

"we're perfectly safe" replies Piper before she sits down.

"then let's begin," says Melinda as she picks up her clothes and hands them to Phoebe who says to Melinda "oh, we can't take those back"

"why not?" asks Melinda.

"because that means you're leaving" replies Phoebe. Melinda chuckles and says "but I have to go"

"why?" asks Jason before he asks "why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"

"Because this isn't my time" replies Melinda before she says "it's your time, her sisters' time and her nephew and his boyfriends' time"

"We don't mind sharing," says Prue.

"Yeah," says Phoenix nodding before he says "it'll be amazing having you around"

Melinda smiles and says to them all "you all give me great joy, I've seen the Charmed Ones, good Witches, good women of strength and grace" Phoebe takes Melinda's hand, places it on her chest and says "tell me what you see" Melinda gasps and says "I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters, I see my dream fulfilled" she then says to them all "oh, thank you for that" Melinda takes the pewter heart from the pot and places it around her neck. They all join hands and Prue chants

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood, We Release you_ "*

Melinda disappears in bright lights saying "Blessed be, my daughters and son, I love you" Once Melinda is gone Phoebe says "I'm going to miss her" tears in her eyes.

"me too," says Piper.

"We could always bring her back," says Prue with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

On the 15th of December, just after midnight Phoenix and Jason lay in their bed with their familiars when Phoenix gets a vision as he sleeps, in this vision he sees Mr Weasley getting attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Phoenix wakes up with a gasp, he moves out of the bed and starts to get dressed, he turns to the bed when Jason asks "what's going on?"

"I had a vision, someone I know is being attacked, I have to go" replies Phoenix as he gets dressed in his ShadowFox outfit, the one that he had used with Jason was dressed in his Red Minx outfit, one that no one, not even Dick knows about. Jason gets out of the bed and says "I'm coming with you" he grabs his outfit, he puts on his red cat-like mask (AN: Like Halle Berry's Catwoman Mask), a black leather jacket over an outfit made of Zylon Fibers much like his Robin outfit but with a red cat symbol, he puts on a pair of black pants that look like they have claws marks in them and some black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them. This is a new outfit that they had made in secret for Jason to wear under a new name, The Red Minx.

Phoenix is wearing a one-sleeve, faux-leather hooded jacket with a lace-up front and a pair of black skimpy shorts, a pair of pouches full of wads of paper are attached to his thighs with a Katana strapped to his back and his Ten-Sen fans and Athames on his belt. On his feet are a pair of black Platform Stiletto High Heel Peep-toe Ankle Boots with a pair of black fishnet stockings, he also has a black mask on his face to conceal his identity before he undoes his glamours and reveals his Kitsune Form for all to see.

Jason takes Phoenix's hand, Phoenix then teleports out of the room in a glisten of blood-red light. Phoenix had discovered his Glistening Power a few days earlier and had practised this power to get it perfectly right. The two reappear in where he saw Mr Weasley, Phoenix runs towards where he had seen Mr Weasley, he then sees him laying on the ground, bleeding and Phoenix rushes over to help him, he tells Jason to go grab help. Jason leaves and after a few minutes returns with purple hair who Phoenix knows as Tonks, she sees Mr Weasley and exclaims "Arthur" she rushes to help him and Phoenix says "he was bitten by a snake, a poisonous one" Tonks nods as she starts to try and heal Mr Weasley a bit but it doesn't work, she calls for help and asks the boys who they are, Phoenix replies by saying "I am ShadowFox" Tonks turns to Jason who just says "Red Minx"

Tonks nods before she asks whose side they are on, Phoenix tells her that the two of them are a neutral party, a neutral party in the war but they want to help protect good people and kill the bad ones.

Tonks tells them that Dumbledore doesn't allow killing, to which they scoff at before Jason says "it's war, Death and destruction are a part of it, no matter the side" as more people arrive, the boys tell her that it's time for them to leave, they tell her that she has to tell Mr Weasley what had happened, that 'Harry Potter' had sent them and that 'Harry Potter' will visit his family for Christmas. The woman nods before she says as they run away "oi" they turn before she says "names Tonks, by the way"

"Nice to meet you," says Jason before the two disappear in a glistening contour of blood-red light shocking Tonks as the other Aurors arrive to help Mr Weasley. The two boys return to the Tower, they get out of their outfits before Phoenix goes to write a letter to Sirius to tell him that he wishes to see him for Christmas but only for a day.

* * *

Sirius replies telling Phoenix that he'll be at number twelve Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a place that Phoenix had gone to after being attacked by Dementors who were deflected by FoxFire.

* * *

Late at night, on the twenty-third of December Phoenix and Jason are on Grimmauld Road, the two are meeting someone on the street who will take them to where Sirius is staying so they all walk down the street, Phoenix is holding Shadow while Jason holds Elsa, Jason's Egyptian Mau Familiar. As the two walks down the street, they keep an eye out for anyone until they see a man with red hair standing in front of a building.

They both walk over to the guy who Phoenix recognizes as Bill Weasley, he yells out "Bill" Bill turns to see Phoenix holding Shadow, he exclaims "Harry" he then gently hugs Phoenix being careful of Shadow, Bill then asks Phoenix "where have you been? Do you know how worried we all were?"

"I am safe, you don't need to worry about me," says Phoenix.

"well, we will always be worried," says Bill before he asks seeing the others "who is this?" motioning to Jason.

"you'll find out once we're inside" replies Phoenix. Bill sighs and hands Phoenix a piece of paper, Bill tells them to burn it once they've read it, the piece of paper says "the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" Jason sees a building appear in front of them all. Jason takes out his lighter and burns the paper before he and Phoenix head towards the house with Bill.

* * *

Once they are inside Phoenix places Shadow down and tells her to go explore. Bill leads them upstairs, to their room which had been made up for them by Sirius. They both start to strip when Bill tells them that they should get to bed so that they don't miss out on the Christmas feast that his mother had made, Bill's eyes widen as he sees Phoenix strip out of his clothes and he leaves the room causing Jason to chuckle.

* * *

The next day Bill leads them both to the dining room where they hear Mrs Weasley say "here we go, daddy's back" he tells Ron and the others to sit down before she hands out all the presents, which are opened before they enter the room, Mrs Weasley spots them, she rushes towards him saying "oh, Harry, Harry, I was so worried about you" she pulls Phoenix into a crushing hug before she lets go, gives him a small smack over the head and asks with her hands on her hips "and where have you been?"

"in America" replies Phoenix.

"alone?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"well, I had Shadow with me, then I met Rachel, Dick, Kory and Gar before I met Jason"

"who are you talking about?" asks Ron from the table, he then gets up to hug Phoenix which is followed by the twins, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione figures it out first and says to Ron "isn't it obvious, Ron" they all turn to her before she says "the guy with him is either Dick or Gar or Jason" she turns to Jason and asks "so, which one are you?"

"Jason, Jason Todd" replies Jason before Shadow and Elsa enters the room, they then walk over and sit next to Crookshanks, Mr Weasley uses that moment to say "a toast, a Christmas toast" they all turn to him and he says "to Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx, without whom, I would not be here"

"Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx" everyone toasts. They hear a male voice behind them say "Harry Potter, ShadowFox and Red Minx" Phoenix turns to see Sirius, he hugs the man who whispers to Phoenix "just who is that boy to you, Phoenix?"

"my boyfriend" replies Phoenix with a whisper. Sirius widens his eyes and he looks at Phoenix, he turns to Jason, he narrows his eyes at Jason who just crosses his arms across his chest and looks at Sirius before Sirius asks Phoenix loudly "now, little Prongslet, are you going to tell us all who this guy is to you?" he then adds "I'd love to find out" Phoenix gives Sirius the Halliwell glare which makes Sirius jump a little before Ron says "yeah, I was wondering the same thing, Phoenix" Ron using Phoenix's real name sends confusion among those of the family who didn't know and they start asking Ron why he called Phoenix, Phoenix so Phoenix decides that everyone will sit at the table and he'll explain, everyone sits down and Ginny asks "why did Ron call you Phoenix? Is it a nickname?"

"no, it's my birth name" replies Phoenix, shocking everyone who didn't know before Phoenix says "I was born to a teenage girl name Prudence Halliwell, on the first of August, she had gotten pregnant as a teenager and decided to give me up for adoption, to a family member of hers"

"which was Lily," says Sirius clarifies for the others.

"yes, she was my mother's cousin, Lily had faked a pregnancy before I was born, I have no idea why, so don't ask, but I was born on the first of August during a Blood moon, AKA a full Lunar Eclipse, I was then given a blessing by my great Grams before I was given to Lily, who then, eighteen months later died sacrificing her life for mine" The mention of a Blood Moon surprises Jason as he too was born during a Blood Moon on the first of May.

"which is what any good mother would do," says Mrs Weasley with a determined nod.

"and the rest of you all know what happened after that" Phoenix says to everyone who all nod. The Christmas feast continues with Mrs Weasley interrogating Jason who tells her that he grew up on the streets of Gotham which makes Hermione gasp and says "you're a survivor" she then says "I approve"

"Somehow I doubt that who Phoenix dates are not your decision," Jason says to Hermione who just smirks in reply. They all talk for a while until Ginny asks Phoenix and Jason "have you two had sex yet?" Everyone stops eating, Mrs Weasley exclaims "Ginny!" she then says "they are too young for sex" looking at Ginny.

"no, they're not, they're fifteen, Molly," Mr Weasley says to Mrs Weasley who then says "they are just boys" which Jason takes offence to but is silent as Phoenix places a hand on Jason's leg, he whispers to Jason "this is her way, she's like a mama bear, very protective" Jason nods in understanding.

"for war, maybe, but sex, it's what teenage boys do," says Sirius.

"not all teenage boys," says Mrs Weasley motioning to Ron who is eating his food.

"yes, Ron's a virgin but I'm not, Mrs Weasley," says Phoenix before he says "I haven't been in a while since I met Jason in fact, he was my first" he brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"any other guys?" asks Sirius.

"well, Jason and I had met two other guys who we ended up having sex with but that's about it" replies Phoenix shocking everyone, especially Mrs Weasley who keeps muttering that Phoenix is just a boy.

* * *

That night while the adults slept, Hermione, the twins and Ron tell Phoenix and the other boys everything about what's happening at Hogwarts including what Umbridge is doing and how the defence club was going, Jason suggests that they start with physical defence as well as it might come in handy if they ever lose their wands, Phoenix tells them all that he and Jason know someone who can help them with physical defence training if they want it.

* * *

The next day Phoenix and Jason are back at the Halliwell Manor celebrating Christmas with Phoenix's family before heading to the tower to celebrate with the team. Phoenix and Jason both get Christmas presents from Will and Liam. They get a charm bracelet each from Will with a few charms on it which Liam also had gotten while Liam had sent them both and Will a Christmas present that suited their personalities.

* * *

Two days later, during the night Prue, Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason enter the Halliwell Manor with a whole heap of shopping for Prue and Phoenix, as they walk into the house Prue says to Phoebe "I don't know, Phoebe, the Betsy Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work"

"that's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits," says Phoebe.

"I do like the dress I bought," says Phoenix.

"it is a beautiful dress," says Prue before she says to Phoebe "yeah, and stretching the budget, maybe I should just check with Piper" They hear some laughing so they all turn to see a slightly undressed Piper hand-in-hand with a slightly undressed Leo, she sees them all, accidentally freezes Leo and slips across the floor as Phoebe says "oh, my god, Prue-" They help Piper up, Piper says "I'm so embarrassed"

"of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman," says Phoenix with a chuckle. Piper says to them all "I thought you guys were shopping"

"obviously" replies Prue in a teasing way. Phoebe points as she says "oh, front-clasp bra, she means business"

"serious business" adds Prue as Piper covers herself up and asks "do you mind?"

"no, are you kidding? We think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock" replies Phoebe.

"no, what I mean is, you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes, I never know how long this thing lasts," says Piper before she notices the shopping and asks "how much did you guys spend?"

"lots" replies Phoebe before she says "Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW"

"SHW?" asks Prue.

"Single Hot Witch" replies Phoenix. Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?"

"Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?" asks Phoebe holding up some red lingerie. Prue says to Piper "hm, maybe you should borrow it" as she holds it up for Piper who smacks it away and says "okay, time's up" she herds them all into the living room and says "you lot got to go, go on, go in there and be quiet"

"we will if you will," says Phoenix.

"like you can talk" replies Piper before she goes over to Leo, holds his hand and they both run upstairs after they had unfrozen. Prue, Phoebe and the two boys are all laughing quietly.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe is waiting downstairs with the boys, Phoebe is wearing a business suit as the boys wait for Prue to take them to the tower, Prue comes down and Phoebe says to her "if you ran an employment agency, would you want me?"

"maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back" replies Prue stepping down off the stairs.

"no, this is part of your old wardrobe, I'm just recycling," says Phoebe before Prue says "the environment thanks you but-"

"take it off, I know, I know," says Phoebe looking annoyed. Piper comes down the stairs, she says to them "Hi, Bye" she walks past them as Phoenix asks "Aunt Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Piper turns around and replies "right, that was the plan, I'm running a little late, um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned"

"I bet" mutters Jason smirking as Prue and Piper look at each other.

"Okay bye," says Piper quickly, she turns around but they all rush to get in front of her. Phoebe says to Piper "you, Leo, last night, dish"

"well, it was nice, it was- Well, it was wonderful," says Piper, she pauses for a moment before she says "we just had a few problems"

"problems?" asks Phoebe before Prue asks "what problems?"

"well, it's been a while since, you know, I..." Piper makes a certain motion to mean a certain thing before she says "and I was a little nervous, and I kind of kept freezing him" They all gasp and chuckles before Prue asks "Piper, you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to the first time," says Piper causing them to gasp and chuckle more, Phoebe sounds very shocked. Prue asks Piper "okay, so at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?" Piper smiles, she raises her eyebrows and bobs in the spot with a little moan causing Phoebe and the boys to exclaim "Hello" in unison while Prue's mouth opens in surprise.

"I got to go," says Piper, she picks up her purse and heads towards the door, Prue says to her "no, no, Piper, we're only teasing you"

"Yeah, truth is we're just jealous," says Phoebe.

"we're not," says the two boys in unison only to be shushed and Prue says to Piper "yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally"

"I mean, between you and Leo, and the boys happily together, and Prue, the new, hot Wicca women, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," says Phoebe.

"don't say that the moment somebody says that, things always go south," Piper says to Phoenix who quickly says "unless you freeze him" Piper gets annoyed and Phoenix says "oh, I couldn't help it, it was so good" Piper grabs her bag and leave as Prue says "okay, okay, okay, come on, if you're going to borrow the car, let's go"

"yeah, we need to get back to the tower," says Jason. They all go to grab their stuff as Leo comes downstairs and says "good morning"

"mmm, yeah, we heard," says Jason. They all chuckle before Prue says "yeah, bye"

"yeah, have a magical day," Phoebe says to Leo as Piper walks over to Leo before Prue, Phoebe and the boys all head out the door. Prue, Phoebe and the boys head to the tower before Prue and Phoebe head to Bucklands.

* * *

Back at the tower Phoenix and Jason are in their shared room, the two are sitting on their bed with Shadow and Jason's Cat familiar, an Egyptian Mau that Jason had named Elsa. The two are relaxing together when Jason takes a breath and says "I want to know something"

"yeah?"

"what did Trigon make you see?" Phoenix sucks in a sharp breath which makes Jason regret asking before he says "it's okay if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to"

"no, it's okay," says Phoenix, he takes a deep breath before he says "I saw us, we were happy, retired and expecting to be fathers, again"

"fathers?" asks Jason.

"I was pregnant, with a daughter and we had twins, a boy and a girl" replies Phoenix before he says "then everything went to shit, The Joker had captured you, he was beating you on live TV, I had tracked where the signal was coming from but when I got there the place you were in blew up, with you inside"

"oh, fuck" exclaims Jason.

"yeah, Batman had arrived and I was pissed off, I was extremely angry and I blamed Batman"

"why?"

"because he's always had the chance to kill the Joker and never took it" replies Phoenix before he says "I then vowed revenge, and to make sure that Batman couldn't stop me I had cast a spell to turn his flesh into stone"

"you turned him into a statue?" asks Jason looking shocked.

"only for a day, so that I could kill the Joker without interference, I got you home, took you out of your Robin uniform and put you in some normal clothes, then as I was leaving a Whitelighter named Leo showed up, he tried to convince me not to kill the Joker but I blocked his orbing power and sent him away, I walked for a bit until I sensed that Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman were near and I told them that I was looking for the Joker to kill him and that any criminal who helped the Joker would have the same fate"

"What happened next?"

"After I had broadcasted on live TV that I wanted the Joker and warned every criminal of what would happen if they helped the Joker, and asked their help you find him, Catwoman had told me where the Joker was via a text message, I went to the Joker's lair, blasted my way inside before I tied the Joker up and starting hitting him with a crowbar, several times, in several places including his groin, I then used my Audible Innunition power on him, the Joker screamed in pain under that power, after a while I had broadcasted that I had the Joker and had the results of a vote on how the Joker will die"

"what was the winner?" asks Jason.

"I freeze his limps and smash them to pieces, I started on his hands, then his feet, his arms and legs before I had frozen his groin-"

"no way, you smashed his groin?" asks Jason.

"into little pieces, The Joker had really screamed then, I had asked the Joker if he had any last words, any regrets but he just said that he had won, that he had corrupted a hero and made me want to kill him"

"But, you're always willing to kill," says Jason.

"that's what I told the Joker, he looked shocked, I then froze his body, leaving his head, before I handed Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn some crowbars and they helped me smash the Joker's body to pieces, I then sent the head the Commissioner Gordon"

"holy fuck" exclaims Jason, shock on his face before he asks "what happened next?"

"I don't know, but the next thing I know Rachel has her hand on my shoulder" replies Phoenix. Jason then tells Phoenix what he had seen, that he had fought and killed Dick for killing Batman and that the next thing he knows is that Phoenix is kissing him.

The reveal of what they had seen brings them closer, much closer than they ever were.

* * *

The two decide to head out for some fun, so the two of them head to Mexico where Phoenix had heard about a party that is happening, so Phoenix and Jason head to Mexico, to a small village.

* * *

A few hours later the two teenage boys are arriving in a small Mexican Village via a taxi, they all get out of the taxi, Phoenix has Shadow while Jason has Elsa, his Egyptian Mau Familiar. The two start walking around the town when they hear a guy say "this doesn't seem so bad"

"it's not the town, it's the plan" replies his red-headed companion.

"what's wrong with the plan?" asks the guy. Phoenix and Jason move closer to them.

"Stiles, this could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with," says the red-head before asking "you're aware of that, right?"

"I'm aware it's not our best" replies Stiles.

"We are going to die," says the red-head. The two start walking as Stiles asks her "are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic?" The Banshee mention catches Phoenix and Jason's attention and the two follow Stiles and the girl.

"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die" replies the red-head.

"Okay, would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?" Stiles asks the red-head.

"This plan is stupid and we're going to die," says the red-head causing Phoenix and Jason to chuckle softly.

"oh, thank you"

"mmm"

* * *

That night Phoenix and Jason see the two from earlier walking towards the same door that they are going, the two join Stiles and the red-head at the door gaining look from Stiles and the red-head. The red-head doesn't ask as she says something in Spanish, the men at the door, one of the men shakes his head and Stiles takes out a card from his pocket which Jason also does to show the men and the camera. The door unlocks, they can hear the thumping of the music.

The four of them walk down the hallway, the lights shaking as they walk, Stiles opens the door at the end of the hallway to reveal the party, Phoenix and Jason head onto the dance floor as Stiles and the red-head head to the bar, Phoenix and Jason see Stiles and the red-head get two shots from the bartender without actually ordering any, Stiles goes to pay when they are joined by a man who says "no, on the house" Stiles and the red-head don't drink and the man says "most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink"

"We didn't come to drink," says the red-head dropping something into the shot glass before the man leads them away.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Jason are dancing together when they notice something is going on, they see an Asian girl go over to one of the dancers, the girl says to the other girl "something's happening"

"I know" the other girl replies.

"what do we do?" asks the Asian girl

"blend in!" replies the girl. The Asian girl looks around before the girl says "dance with me, dumbass" The Asian awkwardly dances until she is grabbed by her friend and the two dance. Phoenix and Jason join them, the four dance together. They soon have company in the form of guards, the girl asks the Asian girl "you ready?" The Asian girl nods as Phoenix and Jason grin. Four guards surround them, The Asian girl has a glowing Nunchaku in her hand, Jason takes out his small whip which he disguised as a belt and Phoenix takes out his ten-sen fans. They all turn around and start fighting the guards, the Asian girl uses the Nunchaku to knock out the guard she's fighting while the other girl fights the guard she's facing bare-handed, Jason uses his whip and claws and Phoenix uses his ten-sen fans before they see another guy looking towards them.

The three then escape, Jason and Phoenix decide to keep dancing to blend in after they had put away their weapons. A moment later the dance floor fills up with smoke which Phoenix can smell is Wolfsbane, the two then decide it's time to leave. The two sneak out and head back to their hotel room.

* * *

The next day Phoenix and Jason sit across the club as they watch a woman talk to the red-headed girl, sometime later they see the woman throw a knife at a man much to the red-headed girl's shock, they talk for a bit before they head back inside.

* * *

That afternoon the red-head and her friends come out with the woman and several others. The woman then talks to the guy Jason and Phoenix had seen inside the place.

Phoenix then gets the urge to head to Beacon Hills, California. He tells Jason that he has the urge to go there, Jason wonders why but doesn't question it as they leave the small town but not before they are stopped by the woman from earlier who says to them "you attacked my men"

"They attacked us first," says Jason.

"he's right, your men attacked us, we defended ourselves," says Phoenix placing a hand on Jason's shoulder before he says "we are not like the ones that you hunt, you do not want to anger us" he eyes flash to show his red fox-like eyes and Jason flashes his eyes to reveal his blue cat-like eyes much to the woman's shock, she then smiles knowing something and says "the Fox and the Cat"

"that's right, I'm a Fox, he's a Cat," says Phoenix before he says "we're leaving now, have a good day" he and Jason then push past one of the men, the man tries to grab them but is stopped by the woman who says "let them go, they have not killed and only defended themselves" The woman watches as the two leave, she knows that they are not to be messed with.

* * *

A week later Phoenix and Jason are in Beacon Hills, the two are riding on a motorcycle each towards the high school, they had the urge to go to the high school and stay in the small town. Phoenix rides his red, black and gold motorcycle to the school as Jason rides his red and black motorcycle to the school. They arrive at the school as the school bus arrives, they take off their helmets and head into the school. Phoenix is wearing a red silk shirt with gold embroidery with a pair of black leather pants that wrap around his ass, on his feet are a pair of black and gold stiletto peep-toe ankle boots while Jason is wearing a red shirt, black leather pants with a black leather jacket, on his feet are a pair of black and red boots.

The two enter the school, when they enter the school building everyone in the corridor turns to them, everyone stares at them as the two walks down the corridor, they walk past the other freshmen who are looking at the two with jealousy which Jason and Phoenix are enjoying, the two get to their lockers and place their stuff inside them.

The two grab the books they need for their first class.

* * *

After school, Jason and Phoenix are invited to watch the try-outs for lacrosse, the two sit in the stands as one of the guys tries to score while the goalkeeper is able to stop each of the shots from getting in the net, Phoenix and Jason suddenly hear a familiar voice that says "of course you're still the team captain" the familiar voice then asks "you got your grades up like Coach told you to, right?"

"yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team, he just told me to show up at tryouts today" replies an unfamiliar voice before the familiar voice says "we got bigger things to deal with anyway" Phoenix and Jason turn to see the guys that were in Mexico walking towards the pitch. The guy with the familiar voice then asks "did you tell Argent yet?" The name Argent seems familiar to Phoenix but he can't place it so he doesn't worry about it.

"ah, I texted him but he didn't get back to me" replies the guy with the unfamiliar voice.

"you told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" asks the guy with the familiar voice.

"I didn't have the money to call France" replies the guy with the unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, you think you got money problems?" asks the familiar guy before he says "try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House"

"another notice?"

"yeah, this one said, 'final'" replies the familiar guy who then sighs before he asks "now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway?" he then says "we got, like, 159 million (AN: I Changed the number so that Phoenix and Jason can be on the list too and Liam's price is a little higher too) problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them" The unfamiliar guy looks towards the pitch and says "it is now" the familiar guy turn to the pitch as the goalie keeps catching each shot that is thrown towards the net. Phoenix and Jason watch the goalie, the familiar guy asks "who the hell is that?" The goalie takes off his helmet to reveal Liam, the guy that Phoenix and Jason had sex with alongside Will. Phoenix and Jason exclaim in unison as they stand up "Liam" they turn to each other with a smile before they head towards Liam who is talking to a guy. The guy says to Liam "Nice, Liam" the guy then says "you might just be our first-ever freshman captain" Phoenix and Jason both walk over, Phoenix whistles to get Liam's attention, once Liam turns to them Phoenix says to Liam "long time, no see, Liam" The guy is about to say something to them when Liam exclaims "Phoenix, Jason" he drops the lacrosse stick and his helmet before he rushes over and hugs the two, he lets go of them and asks "what are you doing here?"

"just transferred, we go here now" replies Jason with a smirk.

"you're were amazing by the way," says Phoenix.

"Thanks, my stepfather taught me," Liam tells Phoenix.

* * *

After tryouts had finished Phoenix, Jason and Liam head to the motorbikes, Liam is telling Phoenix and Jason about the weird conversation he had with two Juniors but they don't worry about the Juniors as the three of them get to the motorbikes, Phoenix asks Liam "who do you want to ride with, me or Jason?"

"you" Liam replies. Phoenix grabs the extra helmet, he gives it to Liam. Liam puts on the helmet, Phoenix gets on his motorbike after putting on his helmet before Liam joins him.

* * *

They all head to Phoenix and Jason's place where Liam calls his stepfather to tell him that he's with friends and won't be home for a while. Liam joins Phoenix and Jason on their bed, they strip each other naked and have sex.

* * *

The next day, after school had finished Jason is in the stands waiting for Phoenix to join him, he sees the two girls from the club in Mexico who both sit in from of him. Phoenix joins Jason who nods at the two girls who Phoenix recognises as the two girls they danced with, in Mexico. The two boys watch the try-outs, they shake their heads as Liam goes up against the two Juniors that went to Mexico, Stiles and his friend only to end up with his leg hurt, Liam gets taken to the nurse's office.

The coach is obviously pissed off, he picks up one of the balls and throws it, it flies towards one of the girls that were in Mexico who is studying only for it to be caught by the Asian Girl, much to everyone's surprise, the coach says to her "wow, nice catch" The Asian girl turns to him as he says "throw it back" she throws the ball and it hits his chest, the coach falls to the ground. The Asian girl says "oh, my god" The coach yells out "someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse"

* * *

A few hours later Phoenix and Jason are with Stiles and Liam as Scott goes to talk to Kira who had been asked to join the team. As Scott talks to Kira, Stiles asks Phoenix and Jason "how do you two know Liam?"

"We met in San Francisco" replies Liam as he sits on the bench, his hurt leg laying on Phoenix's lap.

"yeah, that was a fun night" comments Jason with a smirk. A few moments later Scott returns only to leave again, Phoenix rolls his eyes as he hears Scott and Kira kiss. Scott returns and they all take him to the hospital.

At the hospital, Scott, Stiles, Phoenix and Jason are at the reception desk, Scott is leaning against the desk when he sees a woman coming and says "uh... Hi, mom" Stiles gives a wave as he holds Liam up, Scott's mom gets Liam a wheelchair before she says "don't worry, Liam, We'll take good care of you" She goes to wheel him away when Liam asks "can Phoenix and Jason come?" She nods before Jason and Phoenix walk with Scott's mom and Liam.

* * *

Sometime later Liam is laying in a bed with Phoenix and Jason sitting in some chairs when a man of medium stature with medium brown skin, brown eyes, a shaved head, and a goatee enters the room, Phoenix and Jason are put on alert immediately but the alert is over as soon as it's begun as Liam says to the man "hey, dad" the man turns to Phoenix and Jason before he says "I'll need to check Liam's leg" Phoenix nods, The man who is Liam's Stepfather checks Liam's leg, he says as Liam exhales "okay, okay, just..." the man sighs before Liam asks "it's broken, isn't it?"

"it's definitely going to need an X-ray" replies Liam's stepfather. Phoenix takes Liam's hand as Liam says "it's broken, and it's all my fault"

"you want to tell me what happened?"

"I went up against two juniors, one of them is the captain of the team" replies Liam not knowing that Scott, the captain of the team can hear him but Phoenix can sense that he's just outside the room. Phoenix can sense the guy's guilt. Liam's stepfather says to Liam "remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard"

"that's a good motto," says Jason.

"thanks" replies Liam's stepfather before he tells them that they can call him Dr Geyer. Liam asks Dr Geyer "are you mad at me?"

"no, of course not" replies Dr Geyer before he says "your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic, and trust me, I have more reason to panic than you"

"he's right," says Phoenix before he says to Liam "we should wait for the X-ray but I have a feeling that your leg isn't broken, just sprained," Dr Geyer asks Phoenix and Jason "you two classmates of Liam's?"

"yeah, we also had met him before coming to Beacon Hills" replies Phoenix.

"how?" asks Dr Geyer.

"We met in San Francisco" replies Liam causing Dr Geyer to widen his eyes in understanding as Liam looks down before Dr Geyer says "okay, well, I'll leave you guys to it" he then says to Liam "it's not over yet, wait for the X-ray"

"Thanks, dad" replies Liam with a smile.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix and Jason leave the room to grab Liam some food when they hear a roar, the two turn to each other and rush towards the roar, when they get to where the roar had sounded they find Scott's mom, her clothing is covered in blood so they rush over to her to make sure she's alright. She tells them that she's fine, so they head into the room where they can smell blood to find a dead body, Phoenix asks Scott's mom "who was in this room?"

"I can't tell you, hospital policy" replies Scott's mom. Phoenix takes out his athame and says to Jason "I can smell someone else, the person had eaten this guy"

"cannibal?" asks Jason taking out his gun much to Scott's mom's shock. She listens as the two teenagers talk, Phoenix walks over to the chart and reads "Sean Walcott" he suddenly gets a vision of the past, in this vision, Phoenix sees Sean's family murdered by a guy with no mouth before he sees the family's dark secret, the dead human bodies in the basement, he sees what the family were before the vision ends, Jason asks "what did you see?"

"the guy's name is Sean and he's a Wendigo, there are two breeds of Wendigo and he's the man-eating shapeshifter type"

"what's the other?" asks Scott's mom.

"demonic" replies Phoenix. Scott's mom looks shocked by this before Phoenix and Jason hear a scream of pain from the roof, the scream comes from Liam who had just been Bitten by Scott. Phoenix and Jason head to the roof to find it empty, whoever had bitten Liam is gone. They do find Sean, he's dead, they also find Liam's blood which they collect to use to scry for Liam.

* * *

A few hours later Phoenix and Jason are back at their house, they get a map of Beacon Hills, Phoenix dips the crystal in Liam's blood and starts to scry for Liam, the crystal moves over the map before it's pulled towards the map, it lands on the map pointing to where Liam is. The two get into a car and take off towards the house where Liam is to find him running towards them, he has pieces of tape attached to his legs. Liam sees them and says "get me out of here" Phoenix nods before he and Jason let Liam into the car and they speed away. Jason asks Liam "what happened?"

"I just got kidnapped by the captain of the lacrosse team, he and his friend then tied me to a chair and were spouting something, I don't know, all I know is that I got kidnapped"

"Okay, we'll sort it out," says Phoenix before he asks "where do you want me to take you?"

"My house, I have to go home, my mom is going to be worried" replies Liam. Phoenix takes Liam home before he and Jason head back to their place.

* * *

The next day Jason drives him and Phoenix to Beacon Hill High School, they get out of their cars and walk towards the school, they hear some of the freshmen who are getting of the bus say "I'm not watching another movie on a Friday Night, Mason, there's gotta be something going on"

"you remember we're freshmen, right?" asks Mason before he says "we just got off a school bus, we're not exactly gonna be hitting the club till 4:00 a.m."

"Okay, movie at your place, 9:00," says a female freshman before she and her boyfriend leave. Jason and Phoenix walk towards the school, they see Liam running towards the freshman who was left behind by the girl and her boyfriend, he says to Liam "hey, Liam, why weren't you on the bus?" Liam is panting before he replies "I ran" Phoenix and Jason widen their eyes, they realise what is happening to Liam as they walk towards Liam.

"you ran three miles to school?"

"I just started running" replies Liam as he spots Phoenix and Jason. When the two get to Liam, they are introduced to Mason who Phoenix can smell is attracted to them both, Mason says to Liam "I guess your leg's okay?" before he asks "what happened to your arm?" Liam looks at the bandaged arm before he starts to breathe heavily. Mason asks Liam "hey, are you okay?" as Phoenix and Jason go to Liam's side, Liam looks up to see Scott, Phoenix sees Scott and growls lowly. Liam says to Mason "I'll talk to you later, we gotta get to class" he grabs Phoenix and Jason before they leave Mason.

* * *

They enter the school with Liam, they walk down the corridor with Scott following, Stiles steps in front of them, he says "Liam, hey!" before Scott says "we need to talk" Phoenix takes out his athame, he is about to attack when Liam says "no, you need to back off, both of you"

"can you please listen for one second, please?" asks Scott, he looks at Phoenix and Jason who both smile at Scott who then adds "alone," Phoenix says to Liam "I'll save you a seat in class" he waves his athame around in front of Stiles and Scott to tell them that he will use it if something happens to Liam, Liam is surprised by the Athame but doesn't question it as Jason and Phoenix walk to class.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix sees Scott, Stiles, the Banshee and the two girls that he and Jason danced with are having a meeting, he creeps towards them to overhear what they are saying, he hears a girl say "I'm not sharing my basement"

"Actually, it's my basement, and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time" replies the Banshee.

"all right, she's still learning," says Stiles

"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam, it's got support beams, we can chain him to one of them," says Scott.

"But how do we get him to the lakehouse if he doesn't trust us?" asks the Asian girl.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," says Stiles making Phoenix angry as the girl says "I'm in"

"we're not killing or kidnapping him," says Scott.

"then let's be smarter," says the Banshee before she says, "we tell him there's a party and invite him"

"so, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asks the Banshee.

"no, I'm done with teenage boys, but if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use a trickster"

"who me?" asks the Asian girl.

"no, the trickster listening in" replies the Banshee.

"what trickster?" asks Stiles. Phoenix steps forward and replies "me, she means me" The girl growls at Phoenix only for Phoenix to growl back, his eyes flashing red fox eyes shocking everyone, they all step back in shock except the Banshee, Phoenix steps forward and asks "so, Banshee, what is it you want me to do? And why should I do it?"

"Scott bit him, and there's a full moon tonight, which will be Liam's first full moon" replies The Asian girl feeling safe to say something before she asks "what are you anyway?"

"I'm a Kitsune, but a different breed to what you are" replies Phoenix before he says "that's all you need to know"

"We want you to get Liam to Lydia's lakehouse so that we can chain him up for the full moon" replies Scott. Phoenix turns to the Banshee who is named Lydia before he asks "you seem to be the smart one of the group"

"yes?"

"what do you think about me telling Liam about what is happening after I reveal what I am to him before heading to the boathouse with Jason to chain him up so he doesn't hurt anyone?"

"how do you know that he will believe you?" asks Stiles.

"I'll give him proof, and he'd trust me and Jason a lot more than any of you" replies Phoenix.

"Why?" asks the girl, who Phoenix figures out is Malia.

"Jason and I met Liam in San Francisco, we've known him for a while" replies Phoenix before he says "Jason and I will get him to the lakehouse" he then leaves to find Jason and tell him what is going to be happening.

* * *

That night Jason, Phoenix and Liam are in a car heading to Lydia's lakehouse, the two are trying to explain what's happening before Liam gets a text, it's Mason asking where Liam is so he replies that he's heading to a party at Lydia's lakehouse.

* * *

Sometime later Liam is getting chained to a support beam, he growling and snarling at Scott and Kira while ignoring Phoenix and Jason. He breaks free and attacks Scott only to get knocked out by an oar which Kira had used. They rush to check on him and Kira says "oh, god, I didn't kill him, did I?"

"no, he's just knocked out" replies Phoenix. Kira sighs a breath of relief, she says "I hope Stiles is having better luck"

They chain Liam to the support beam, Phoenix and Jason sit next to Liam as Kira and Scott sit in front of Liam. Kira looks at Liam and says "he looks so young"

"he is, he's only fifteen" replies Scott.

"just like us," says Jason.

"what are we going to do with him?" Kira asks Scott.

"we're going to help him" replies Scott.

"what if he doesn't want our help?" asks Kira.

"he will" replies Scott. Scott then says to Phoenix and Jason "you two should get to the party" before he says "people will be wondering where you two are"

"we're fine just staying here" replies Phoenix as he leans against Liam, getting comfortable. The next thing Phoenix and Jason know they are asleep, they lay together in the boathouse under Scott and Kira's vigilance.

* * *

The two suddenly wake up to the sound of a roar before they hear a roar, they two leaps up to see Liam in his wolf form before he leaps out of a window and runs into the woods. Phoenix, Jason and Scott run after him. They head into the woods, they see Liam who then attacks Scott who tries to calm him down, Liam asks "what did you do to me?" Phoenix goes to grab Liam and pull him away when an arrow hits the tree with a flash, the flash causes Liam pain and he runs off, Phoenix and Jason turn to see a man holding a crossbow, the man walks towards Scott who asks him "how did you know?"

"I got your text" replies the man. Phoenix asks within the man's hearing "who's the DILF?"

The man turns to Phoenix and Jason, ignoring the DILF comment before he asks Scott "who are they?"

"friends" replies Scott. Argent says to Scott "there's a clearing just north from here, all you have to do is corral him there, the rest is taken care of"

"what are you going to do?" asks Scott.

"he's your beta, Scott, the better question is, 'what are you going to do?" Scott sighs and says "he won't listen to me"

"he will if you start using your own words," says Argent. They then hear Liam screaming, Phoenix and Jason rush off to find Liam surrounded by something that is sending off a high pitch sound. Scott joins them, he turns to things off and steps forward, Liam looks up at Scott and asks "what's happening to me?"

"the same thing that happened to me" replies Scott before he is joined by Phoenix and Jason, Scott then kneels down, looks at Liam who says "they can't know about this, my mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again"

"what do you mean again?" asks Jason getting Liam's attention, he then says "I got kicked out of school and I deserved it, the way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car..."

"Liam, it's okay," says Scott.

"they can't see me like this" cries Liam before he adds "like..." Liam sobs before Phoenix asks "like a monster?" Liam nods. Scott stands up and says "you're not a monster, you're a Werewolf, (Scott's eyes glow red) like me"

* * *

Thirteen days later, during which Jason and Phoenix explain what they are to Liam, Phoenix and Jason are at the school, they hear that the lacrosse scrimmage is against Liam's old school, so they decide to go and find Liam to see if he had heard, they walk into the locker room to see him being held up against the locker by a man who is then joined by Scott who calms Liam down, the man says to Scott "you're right, he is angry" he then turns and sees Phoenix stepping forward and he asks "who are you?"

"someone who would gladly climb you like a fucking tree before being bent over by you" replies Phoenix making Liam chuckle.

"he's a friend, Derek" replies Scott. Derek lets go of Liam, Scott hands him his lacrosse stick and says "this one's yours" Liam turns to Derek after getting it back. The bell rings, Scott says to Liam "get to class, Liam"

"let's go, Wolfy," says Phoenix getting Liam's attention. Phoenix turns to Derek and says "see you later, hotness" Liam, Phoenix and Jason then leave the locker room and head to class.

* * *

Later that day, the Devenport Prep Lacrosse team arrives, Liam goes to talk to one of the guys as Mason tries to stop him, Liam talks to the guy who is an asshole to Liam, Liam starts to get angry so Phoenix moves fast, he steps in front of Liam and says "Liam, calm down, let's go and get you cooled off" he motions for Jason to join him as they take Liam to the locker room, they then, after Scott and Stiles find them, shove Liam under a cold shower which cools him off and calms him down. Once Liam is calm they let go of him, they turn off the shower as Liam slides down the shower wall, Scott says to Liam "that car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teacher's"

"he was also my coach" replies Liam before he says "he benched me for the entire season"

"what did you do?" asks Scott.

"I got a couple red cards" replies Liam.

"just a couple?" asks Stiles. Liam doesn't answer so Scott kneels down and says to Liam "you gotta be honest with us" he then asks "what else happened?"

"nothing" replies Liam, he is quiet for a bit before he says "I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation"

"What did they call it?" asks Scott.

"Dr Evans, My Psychiatrist, called it Intermittent Explosive Disorder" replies Liam.

"I.E.D.?" asks Stiles as Phoenix mutters "fuck" knowing what I.E.D. is, he knew Liam had anger issues but not that he was I.E.D., as Stiles asks Liam "you're literally an I.E.D.?" he then says "that's great" he then says to Scott "that's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb"

"did they give you anything for it?" Phoenix asks Liam.

"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic" replies Liam.

"oh, this just gets better," says Stiles.

"but I don't take it"

"obviously"

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired," says Liam.

"Okay, I think you should bail out of the game, tell coach your leg is still hurting," Scott says to Liam. Phoenix and Jason both voice their agreement with what Scott had said but Liam is being stubborn and says "no! No! I can do this, especially if you're there" he says the last bit to Scott before he says to Phoenix and Jason "and you guys"

"but, Liam, it's not just about the game," says Scott before he says, "we think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team" this is news to Jason and Phoenix who widen their eyes.

"who's Demarco?" asks Liam.

"the one who brought the beer to the party, the guy who got beheaded, remember?" replies Stiles.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco," says Scott. Liam starts to think and Scott asks "Liam? What, you know something?"

"I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it" replies Liam.

"Garrett" growls Phoenix, he doesn't take off as he knows that he has to be smarter.

* * *

Sometime after the game, after Brett, the guy from Devonport is attacked and Violet had been arrested Phoenix and Jason walk over to Scott with Liam, they overhear Scott's dad talking to Scott before the sheriff shows Scott's dad the weapon that was used, a thermo-cut wire gaining Scott's dad's attention and he goes over to question Violet. Liam goes over to Scott and Scott asks "where's Kira?"

"she took off" replies Liam before he says, "Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the dead pool"

"and her mom's on it," says Scott.

"everyone's on it," says Phoenix.

"not you guys," Scott tells the three.

"not yet, there's still another third, right?" says Jason, he takes out a beer, he opens it and drinks it as they hear Scott's father say to Violet "thermo-cut wire's a very unusual weapon, Violet, now, we've got a file at the Bureau on something familiar, used in over a dozen murders"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just go to school here," says Violet.

"Maybe we should call your parents then, oh, no, that's right, you don't have any parents, that's why they call you The Orphans" Violet narrows her eyes at him before she's dragged away. Scott's father then says "we need to find her boyfriend, Garrett" The Sheriff then says to the coach "Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers" before he says "and someone find me a set of bolt cutters"

* * *

The next day Liam, Phoenix, Jason and Mason are running through the preserve, Mason is saying as they run "it's not just that we were friends with them, they were using us for their cover, I mean, professional killer were using us" he then asks "how are you guys not freaking out about that?"

"trust us, we are freaking out about a lot" replies Liam as he runs faster and faster. Jason and Phoenix are able to keep up but Mason is left behind as Liam runs until a car suddenly comes out of nowhere and hits Liam, Garrett gets out of the car, he's holding a knife as he walks towards Liam, he is about to say something when Jason takes out his whip and strikes Garrett with it, Garrett sees that Liam isn't alone so he goes to get back in his car only to find his path blocked by Phoenix holding his katana, Phoenix asks Garrett "going somewhere?" Garrett realises that he has nowhere to go so he lashes out, he cuts Phoenix with his knife before Jason uses his whip to get the knife, Liam then shoves Garrett against the car and holds him there as Garrett laughs, Liam asks him "what's so funny?"

"wolfsbane" replies Garrett before he says "the knife's laced with it"

"wolfsbane doesn't affect me," says Phoenix before he says "I'm not a Wolf, I'm a Fox" his eyes flash red while looking like Fox's eyes

"a Kitsune" mutters Garrett.

"that's right but I'm a different breed of Kitsune," says Phoenix as he steps forward, he then says "I'm also not just a Kitsune"

"what are you?"

"he's a Witch" replies Jason before Garrett asks "what are you then?"

"Reborn" replies Jason causing Garrett to widen his eyes as Jason's eyes flash blue while looking like Cat eyes. Liam suddenly flashes his eyes, they are gold and look like Wolf's eyes. This show of eye flashing spooks Garrett a lot before Liam shoves Garrett into the back seat of the car, Phoenix and Liam join Garrett as Jason gets in the driver's seat and they drive away before Mason gets to the clearing, not knowing that Garrett was there.

* * *

The three of them deliver Garrett to the Sheriff's station tied up, butt naked with a ball-gag in his mouth and a giant bow on the top of his head.

* * *

That night The Orphans are being transferred to federal prison when the transfer vehicle is attacked. Garrett is killed while Violet is taken by the creatures. She is found dead a few hours later after she had been killed by a woman named Kate Argent, Phoenix knows of her as she is the one who had set fire to the Hale House with the Hale family inside.

* * *

Later that night Lydia unlocks the last part of the Dead Pool, Phoenix and Jason's names are both on it along with others including Liam's name. Phoenix is worth 20 Million, Jason is worth 16 million while Liam is worth 9 Million.

* * *

The next day Phoenix, Liam and Jason are at Phoenix's house when they hear about the CDC had quarantined the school. They don't really know what's going there until Phoenix gets a vision, in the vision Phoenix sees a man holding a gun to Stiles' head before the vision ends.

Phoenix and Jason turn to Liam before Jason asks "you want to know a secret about us?" a smirk on his face. Liam nods, so Phoenix walks away, when he comes back he is wearing his ShadowFox outfit with his Kitsune Form revealed, Phoenix then says "name's ShadowFox" Liam gasps before he turns to Jason who had put on his outfit, with the helmet and he says "they call me Red Minx"

"holy crap" exclaims Liam. Phoenix and Jason tell Liam that they can not tell anyone about their second identities, not even the pack which Liam agrees to before he asks "can I get a name and an outfit too?" Phoenix and Jason look to each other, they nod in unison before Jason replies "only if you train with us, that way you can learn how to fight"

"especially since you'll be needing it thanks to the Deadpool," says Phoenix knowing that he is on the last third of the list, something that he won't be telling his mother or aunts. Jason then asks "what did you see in your vision?"

"a gun being held to Stiles' head" replies Phoenix. Liam is panicked as he says "we have to do something"

"we will" replies Jason.

"what are we going to do? How will we get into the school?" asks Liam.

"Well, first we're going to either kill the guy holding the guy or injure him, and second, I can Teleport" replies Phoenix, he holds out his hand for Liam to take, Jason takes Phoenix's hand as well before they disappear in a Glisten of Blood-Red light.

* * *

They reappear inside the Locker Room, they see the man holding the gun towards Stiles' head so Phoenix takes out his Athame, he yells out "hey" to get the guy's attention, the guy turns towards Phoenix, he goes to shoot Phoenix when Jason uses his whip to grab the gun, he snatches it away from the guy before Phoenix launches himself at the guy and attacks him, slicing the guy's face. Liam watches from behind the lockers as the guy and Phoenix fight while Jason checks on Stiles, Phoenix then knocks the guy out before a guy in a protective suit enters the locker room with a gun, he sees Phoenix and points the gun at him, the guy realises who Phoenix is, he lowers his gun and asks "what would ShadowFox be doing here?"

"saving this guy's life" replies Jason motioning to Stiles. He moves towards where Liam is, which Phoenix also does before Phoenix says pointing at the guy whose knocked out "that's the guy who held a gun at his head"

"he's also a professional killer," says Stiles before he says "he tried to kill the students here" Phoenix and Jason didn't know this before Phoenix says "just like The Orphans" before he heads behind the lockers, he grabs Jason and Liam's hands and they disappear in a Glisten of Blood-Red Light, the man doesn't even try to follow as he checks on Stiles who is wondering who ShadowFox is along with Red Minx

* * *

The next day the three fifteen-year-olds are with Stiles, Kira and Scott discussing a new plan, a plan to bring the benefactor out into the open. Liam, Stiles and Kira place their laptops onto the table, Kira asks "is three enough?"

"depends on how many cameras they have, but I think so" replies Stiles.

"Are we really doing this?" asks Liam.

"we're doing it, tonight" replies Scott.

"but isn't it kind of dangerous?" asks Liam.

"it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" replies Stiles.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" asks Phoenix sounding a little worried.

"something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" asks Stiles.

"I think it's a yes to both" Kira tells the fifteen-year-olds.

"you don't have to be part of it if you don't want to," Scott tells them.

"we're not scared," Jason tells Scott

"then you're borderline idiotic," says Stiles to Jason before he says to Scott "if we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that, right?"

"how do we know something's definitely coming?" asks Phoenix.

"because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required" replies Scott.

"Simon said the same thing," Stiles tells them all before he says "he couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead"

"so the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send proof?" asks Scott.

"you don't get paid" replies Jason.

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" asks Liam.

"he still needs to know if the target is dead," says Scott.

"especially if it's someone high on the list," says Stiles looking at Scott.

"so, if he wants visual confirmation..."

"he's going to have to come get it himself" replies Scott.

* * *

That night Scott is taken to the hospital and after some time is declared dead. Doctor Geyer informs Melissa McCall who yells out in great pain at the loss of her son, she collapses onto the floor asking about what had happened to her son. The emotion is so real that Phoenix can feel his heartbreak for Melissa.

* * *

-Flashback begins-

Sometime earlier that night Scott is laying on a bed as Kira and her mother stand beside the bed, Liam is pacing across the room while Phoenix sits against the wall with Jason, stroking Shadow while Jason is stroking Elsa. Liam asks "are you guys totally sure about this?"

"I think Liam's a little nervous" Kira tells Scott before she says to him "maybe you should tell him it's going to be all right" Scott looks at Kira and says "it's going to be all right"

"so, you've done this before?" Liam asks Kira's mother who replies "I've seen it done"

"is that just as good?" asks Jason.

"no" replies Kira's mom.

"Mom, you're not inspiring confidence," Kira tells her mother. Kira's mother says to Kira "good, this is a terrible idea"

"do you want us to do it without you?" asks Kira. Kira's mother is silent for a moment, she then says "put your hand over his heart" Kira nods and follows the instruction. Scott grabs Kira's hand and says "hold on," he asks Kira's mom "what happens while I'm out? Am I going to feel anything?"

"It might feel like you're dreaming"

"good dreams or bad?" asks Scott.

"I suppose that depends on you" replies Kira's mom. Scott lays back down, Kira places her hand over Scott's heart and uses her electricity to do what needs to be done.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

Everyone is waiting in the morgue as Melissa McCall enters, she wipes away her tears before she looks at Scott's body and says "I still hate this plan" she then says "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying, he looks dead"

"give me your hand," says Kira's mom holding out her hand, Melissa gives Kira's mother her hand, Kira's other places the hand on Scott's chest over his heart and says "wait for it" they hear a heartbeat which Melissa feels before she asks "is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" with a sigh of relief.

"enough for an Alpha" replies Kira's mother.

"how much time do we have?" asks Melissa.

"forty-five minutes" replies Kira's mother.

"What happens after that?" asks Melissa.

"I bring him back the same way" replies Kira.

"no, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minutes?" asks Melissa. Kira's mother looks around before she asks "no one's told her?"

"What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" asks Melissa.

"he dies" replies Kira's mother. Her reply is obviously something that Melissa didn't want to hear, it's very clear that she really hates this plan.

* * *

Liam, Phoenix and Jason stand in a hospital room with Kira and Stiles, they have their laptops, Stiles gets a call, Argent says to Stiles "I'm here, you ready? Try it now" They click on the laptops which shows all of the cameras in the hospital.

* * *

The countdown clicks down as they wait for The Benefactor, one of the cameras goes out, so Liam, Kira and Phoenix leave the room to check out what had happened, the three head to the roof, they get to the roof, it seems like nothing's wrong when one of the electrical things bursts and shorts out. They suddenly hear some growling and they see a huge beast walking towards them, Kira says "I think somebody did..." she takes out her katana. Phoenix and Liam ready themselves for a fight. Liam shifts, he roars and goes to attack the beast only to be thrown into the fence surrounding another electrical thing. Kira attack it and is knocked to the ground, Phoenix steps forward, he uses his Telekinesis to shove the beast into a wall, he then uses his Molecular Immobilization on the beast, Liam and Kira are shocked by this as the beast is frozen, (AN: I was going to have that Phoenix uses his Thermal Balls and destroys the Berserker but I changed my mind) another beast comes for Phoenix but doesn't get far as Phoenix uses his Molecular Immobilization power and he says "let's get out of here, my time-freezing power is strong but I don't know how many of those things there are or how long the freeze will last"

The three of them run away from the frozen beasts as they start to unfreeze.

* * *

Sometime later they wake Scott up, they then find out that Kira's mother had been hurt by one of the beasts, so Phoenix heals Kira's mother using his healing powers.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, in one of the alleys is a fifteen-year-old teenage boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots with a metal hook in his right hand, he is not alone as there is a Hyena named Shenzi with him, Shenzi is giving birth to a hyena cub, but her body is extremely weak from giving birth but her spirit is strong, she pushes her female cub out of her body but the birth has damaged her body, she says to the teenage boy "I am not long for this world"

"no, you will be fine, you need to be there for ye cub," says the teenage boy.

"My body is weak but my spirit is strong" Shenzi tells the teenager before she looks into the teenager's eyes and asks "do you accept what I'm about to do?"

"what are you about to do?" asks the teenager before he accepts.

"you'll see" replies Shenzi, her eyes suddenly flash green and she dies, the teenage boy's flash green and her spirit Possesses the teenage boy, he can hear Shenzi in his head, he quickly picks up Shenzi's cub and Shenzi's body before he rushes back home where he will give Shenzi's body a proper burial and give her cub a home, the teenage boy then gives the hyena cub the name Bandit before he buries Shenzi's body, he can hear Shenzi talking to him in his mind, he also feels stronger, faster and more powerful than before.

He has no idea what awaits him once he joins up with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two days later Phoenix, Liam and Jason lay in Phoenix and Jason's bed after they have had sex for the third time that day, the three have had a stressful two days since they almost died by being lit on fire only to be saved by Derek and Braeden. The three decide that they're going to rest and relax for a little while, the three stay in and relax until Phoenix gets the idea to visit Will in Salem, Jason and Liam agree that they need some time away from Beacon Hills so they agree to go to Salem.

Phoenix and Jason pack up their stuff as Liam talks to his Stepdad about hanging out with Phoenix and Jason for a few days which he agrees to, especially after their printer had gone on the fritz, it had started printing off a new dead pool list, over and over again. The list was different as there were fewer names and a few numbers had changed. Liam's price and Jason's prices had gone up, they noticed that Derek's name is off the list, he had been worth at least 15 million while Phoenix was and still is worth 20 million, Jason was worth 16 million but is now worth 20 million, Liam was worth 9 million but is now worth 20 million.

That was why they were targeted at the bonfire the previous night by some amateur killers, who had covered them, Scott and Malia in gasoline and tried to set them on fire.

The three of them then leave Beacon Hills and head to Salem to see Will, see how he's doing since they really haven't heard from him and the three have been a little busy thanks to the Dead Pool, they actually never told Will about the Dead Pool because they didn't want to explain that people are trying to kill them for money and why.

The three of them make it out of the town before Phoenix takes Liam and Jason's hand, he then teleports away in a Glisten of Blood-Red light.

* * *

They arrive in Salem, in an alley near a hotel called The Salem Inn, the three enter the place with their bags, they walk up to the receptionist and ring the bell to get their attention. The receptionist greets them by saying "hello, welcome to The Salem Inn, how may I help you today?"

"we would like a room, please" replies Phoenix.

"What kind of room would you like?" asks the Receptionist as a bellhop walks by, the young man stares at the three, admiring their beauty.

"The Royal Suite should do us just fine" replies Phoenix acting like a royal, he takes out a card and says "you can charge the room to this card" the Receptionist's eyes widen at the sight of the card. She takes the card, carefully, before she tells them how much the room will cost and the room number.

* * *

Sometime later that night, the three teenagers have moved into the Royal Suite, after they had moved into the Royal Suite the three teenage boys decide to go into town and explore. The receptionist orders them a car so that they can go into town, the three of them take the car into town, once they had arrived into town the three of them go and explore the town of Salem.

They are stared at quite a bit as they walk through Horton Square, they head past a place called The Brady Pub, Phoenix turns to the window, he sees into The Brady Pub, he sees Will who is being yelled at by a blonde woman with a pixie haircut, Phoenix sees EJ holding back a Blonde woman with long blonde hair who is yelling at the blonde woman with the pixie hair only to be ignored. Phoenix shows Liam and Jason that Will is in the Brady Pub, the two are surprised that they had found him so quickly but they do notice the blonde woman yelling at Will, Liam growls in anger at what the woman is yelling at Will. The three nod in unison on entering the pub, Phoenix opens the door, they enter the pub, they walk towards Will, the people around watch them as the three walks towards Will and the others, one of the guys notice Phoenix and the other two, he widens his eyes before Phoenix is right next to the blonde woman and he says "please stop your screeching, you're giving us all a headache" The blonde woman with the pixie haircut turns around, she stares at him before she asks "who are you? Why did you interrupt me?"

Phoenix just ignores her, he turns to Will and says "hey, Will, long time, no see" Will's eyes widen and he smiles a huge smile at the sight of the three of them, Will says to them "yes, it has been a while since we've seen each other, since San Francisco, really"

"yes, the calls and texts are not enough," says Phoenix.

"it's never enough," says Liam before Jason says "yeah, I agree and thank you for the Christmas presents you had gotten us"

"yes, I love my charm bracelet," says Phoenix showing off his charm bracelet with a few new charms that he had gotten. The blonde woman with the pixie haircut is angry that she is being ignored and says to the three of them "who do you think you are to ignore me?"

"I am Liam Dunbar"

"I am Jason Todd"

"and I am Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" Their replies shock everyone, especially when Phoenix had said his name, everyone looks at him with shock except for Will who knew Phoenix's full name from day one as well as EJ who Will had told after getting permission.

"you're a Romanov?" exclaims the blonde woman with a pixie haircut.

"yes, I am and please stop that screeching, it is not necessary, I can hear you perfectly," says Phoenix. One of the guys comes forward, he asks Phoenix "so, you're one of the guys Will met in San Francisco?"

"yes, we met at Quake and went back to the Halliwell Manor where we, well..., I'm sure you know" replies Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face.

"so, Will just met you and like a big slut, he slept with you, and rejected my son," says the woman with a pixie haircut.

"he slept with Liam, Jason and I," Phoenix tells the woman before he says to Will "let's go, I'm starting to get a headache and we want you to show us around" ignoring the blonde woman with a pixie haircut. Will smiles, he nods and says "yeah, of course, I'll show you around," he says goodbye to the others, he hugs two of the guys there before he leaves, ignoring the woman who was yelling at him, the blonde woman breaks free from EJ and they all hear a giant slap, they turn to see the woman who was yelling at Will holding her cheek as the other blonde woman glares at her, she is being calmed down by EJ. Phoenix raises his eyebrows and asks Will "who is that anyway?"

"the blonde who was yelling at me was Adrienne Kiriakis, and the woman who slapped her is my mom" replies Will before he says "let's get out of here before my mom notices that we haven't left yet" The three teenagers nod, they exit the Brady Pub, they walk away from the pub not noticing that two groups of people are following them. One is friendly; the other group isn't.

* * *

The four of them enter the park, Will is showing them around the park when Phoenix, Liam and Jason suddenly hear a snap, they turn to see nothing but they are on high alert because of the Deadpool, Will notices the change instantly and he asks "what's wrong?" The three don't get the chance to answer as three smoke grenades are thrown towards them, they start smoking up the park as the men move in to kill Liam, Jason and Phoenix who quickly get away from the smoke, the three teenagers then surround Will to protect him, Phoenix has his Katana out with one of his metalic ten-sen fans, Jason has his whip out and a Glock 17, and Liam takes out a knife and starts to growl, Will is clearly confused and he asks "what is going on?" but they don't have to answer as a whole bunch of armed men come out from the bushes, Will's eyes widen as the three boys look ready to fight, the men aim their guns and fire, Phoenix steps up, he uses one of his Katanas, as he has a few of them, and his metallic ten-sen fan to deflect the bullets before Jason uses his whip to disarm one of the men, he then shoots the man in the arm as Liam leaps towards the men, he slashes one accross the chest with his knife before he punches another, using his werewolf strength to knock the man out, Phoenix uses his Katana to cut one of the men's chests, before one of the men grab Will, the three are clearly angry as the man says "stop, or else he's dead" pointing a gun at Will's head. He then says "just let us do what we came here to do and he'll live"

"We don't believe you," says Jason pointing his gun at the man.

"what is going on?" asks Will.

"you didn't tell him?" the man asks the three mockingly.

"no, we didn't have the chance" replies Liam, trying to control his anger.

"we're on a Deadpool and they are here to kill us for twenty million dollars, each" Phoenix tells Will who widens his eyes, he suddenly starts to get pissed off, he slams gets elbow into the guy's Solar Plexus, he then slams his foot onto the Instep, he elbows the guy's nose and then punches the guy's groin. the fighting restarts but this time Will is also fighting, Liam throws his weapon which is a tomahawk before Will picks up the gun that was held at his head, he then uses it to knock the guy who held him out, hitting him with the gun over the head to knock him out. One of the men rush over to attack Will only to have Jason use his whip and stop him, Will then punches the man in the face, as the fight continues they suddenly hear a bunch of phones beeping, Phoenix points his katana at one of the men's throats, he takes out the man's phone, he reads what it says before he turns it around for the man to see, the message says "All Contracts Terminated" Phoenix takes his Katana away from the man's throat before the other men are released but they are not free as a group of police officers come out from the bushes, they are lead by one man pointing his gun who yells out "Salem P.D. you're under arrest, get on the ground" The three teenagers quickly raise their hands as the men who attacked them get onto the ground, the three teenagers are ignored as the men are all arrested, suddenly Liam's phone rings, it's Scott so Liam answer is by saying "hey, Scott, what's up?"

"I'm calling to tell you that the Benefactor has been stopped, no more Deadpool"

"We know," says Liam before he says "we got attacked by some men before the message that the contracts had been terminated came through"

"Attacked? Where?" asks Scott sounding worried, Liam can hear Kira ask "what's wrong? Is Liam in trouble?" Scott tells Kira that Liam, Jason and Phoenix were attacked.

"We are in Salem, we're visiting someone, we were walking around the park when we were attacked," Liam tells Scott as Will's mother comes towards them and hugs Will as Phoenix tells the police officer what had happened as Jason is standing around glaring at the cops. Scott asks Liam "what's going on at the moment?"

"well, Will, the guy we came to see is talking to his mother, Phoenix is talking to the police, Jason is glaring at the cops as they arrest the men who attacked us and a group of people that Will knows are standing around looking surprised and shocked, oh, they just started to head over to Will to find out if he's okay and everything, Will is explaining to them that the men were after Phoenix, Jason and I"

One of the guys asks "why?" everyone turns to Phoenix, Liam and Jason for an explanation, the three sigh and Phoenix says "because we were on a Deadpool"

"a Deadpool?" asks one of the guys as Liam ends Scott's call.

"Yeah, us three and several others were on a Deadpool, including some of our friends," Phoenix tells them all.

"yeah, there were at least thirty-eight names on the Deadpool including ours," says Jason before he says "our prices were high"

"how much were you three?" asks EJ.

"well, mine and Liam's prices had changed to what it was now while Phoenix's price was the same," says Jason.

"how much were you before the price change?" asks Will.

"I was worth nine million dollars and Jason was worth sixteen million dollars" replies Liam.

"and how much were you when you were attacked just now?" asks Will's mother.

"twenty million dollars, each" replies the three in unison shocking everyone.

"which was my original price," says Phoenix, he then says "it's not like this was the first time we were targeted because of the Deadpool"

"yeah, getting gasoline poured on you and being almost set on fire sucks," says Liam.

"What?!" exclaims Will, sounding very angry and very worried, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, that happened before we decided to visit you," Phoenix tells Will who is clearly pissed off, but not at the fact that they didn't tell him but because they were attacked in the first place.

* * *

Sometime later the next morning, Will is with Phoenix, Jason and Liam at the Salem Inn in the Royal Suite that the three boys are staying in. Will is explaining to them that he has a baby, that he had sex with his ex-girlfriend, Gabi, as he was struggling to come out. The three boys are pretty understanding about the situation, the three teenage boys each want to be in Will's baby's life. Will asks them all "why were you guys on a Deadpool anyway?" The three teenagers look at each other, they know that they can trust Will with this secret but know that he will be dragged into their stuff if they tell him, they want him safe but they don't want to keep it a secret so they decide silently to tell Will why they were on a Deadpool.

The three turn to Will who looks a little worried, Phoenix asks him "do you believe in the Supernatural?"

"what do you mean?" asks Will.

"Werewolves, Witches, Kitsune" replies Phoenix

"if you don't you should start," says Jason.

"why?" asks Will. Phoenix stands up, he then releases his glamours to reveal his Kitsune form, Will is very surprised by this as he stands up, he slowly walks over to Phoenix and places a hand on one of Phoenix's tails, he is very surprised by how soft the fur is, Will then asks Phoenix "what are you exactly?"

"a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before he says "a Nine-Tailed Fox but I'm still young so I don't have nine tails yet" Will is shocked by this, he turns to Liam and asks "what are you then?"

"I'm a Werewolf" replies Liam, he shifts into his Werewolf Beta form shocking Will who jumps back a little with surprise but he then comes closer, he touches Liam's ears and his fangs before he looks at the claws. Will turns to Jason who says "I don't have a transformation but I am a Cat, I was Reborn as a Cat-Man"

"Reborn?" asks Will.

"I died, but I was Reborn because of Midnight, an Egyptian Mau, a messager of Bast, the Goddess" replies Jason before he says "Midnight knew my fate so she tested me to see if I was worthy of the gift to which she gave me"

"what can you all do?" asks Will.

"Kitsune create something called FoxFire, Kitsune senses are higher and they're stronger too" replies Phoenix.

"Cat-like reflexes, my senses are higher and I'm stronger" replies Jason.

"stronger, faster, enhanced senses, slight anger issues" replies Liam, he then adds "typical Werewolf stuff"

"shit, this is shocking," says Will before he says "I didn't even know that Werewolves, Kitsune or anything like that existed"

"we're not done yet as Phoenix is also something else," says Jason. Will turns to Phoenix and asks "what are you?"

"A Witch, a powerful one at that" replies Phoenix. Will's eyes widen, Phoenix brings out his Book of Shadows and says "this is my Book of Shadows, it was created just for me"

"just for you?" asks Will.

"it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimoire, my great grandmother, my mother's Grams and great grandfather, my father's grandfather had both created it because I am from both their lines" replies Phoenix before he explains the difference between a Book of Shadows and a Grimoire as he knew that Will would ask about the difference. Will is pretty shocked that Phoenix's father is Evil, well, one of his fathers anyway as the other is an Inspector.

Phoenix opens his Book of Shadows to show Will everything, Phoenix, however, forgets to tell Will to never say a spell out loud unless he knows what the spell does which will lead to an event that will change their lives forever. Suddenly Jason's, Liam's and Phoenix's phones all start to ring, they all look at their phones, Melissa McCall is calling Phoenix, Dr Geyer is calling Liam and Sheriff Stilinski is calling Jason making Jason ask the others "why is the cop calling me and not you guys?"

"who knows" replies Phoenix, he then answers the phone with a "Hey, Mrs McCall, what's going on?"

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Liam says to his stepfather.

"what's up, Stilinski?" Jason asks the Sheriff clearly annoyed.

"Scott told me that you three got attacked" replies Melissa.

"Yeah, we did and we kicked their butts," says Jason to the Sheriff who had told him that Stiles had told his father that the three had been attacked.

"Jason, Phoenix and I are in Salem, we met up with a friend, one we met in San Francisco," Liam tells his stepfather who has no idea about the Supernatural. The three teenage boys talk to the adults that called them for a while before they are asked to return to Beacon Hills, the three don't really want to leave Will who has obligations in Salem, namely his unborn baby but Will tells them that it's alright if he leaves for a little while but he'll have to say goodbye to everyone before he leaves with them.

Melissa, Dr Geyer and Sheriff Stilinski are told that Will is going to join them in Beacon Hills, that he will be staying with Jason and Phoenix which Melissa and the Sheriff are very happy about since Jason and Phoenix had been living in the house without an adult. Dr Geyer having just found out that the two were living alone without any adults is very happy that Will is joining them in Beacon Hills but not for a couple of days as Will has to pack and say goodbye to people even if it's for a little while.

* * *

Over the next two days Jason, Liam and Phoenix are enjoying their time in Salem, they avoid Adrienne Kiriakis who had been trying to talk to them, to tell them that Will isn't a good guy but the three know Will better than she ever will. In fact, during one of the two days the three meet Will's grandmothers, Dr Malena Evans and Kate Roberts, Liam had actually already met Dr Evans as she is the one who told him that he had IED when Dr Evans sees Liam she is surprised especially since he came with Will, Jason and Phoenix. She quickly figures out why Will is with them, she narrows her eyes at how young they are and asks Will "Will, can I talk to you for a minute?" Phoenix says to her "whatever it is you're going to talk to Will about, you can say in front of us"

"especially if it's about our ages," says Jason.

"what do you mean?" asks Sami, Will's mother.

"Sami, they're fifteen," Kate tells Sami who looks at Will with surprise. Liam suddenly says "I'll be sixteen soon" Jason and Phoenix turn to Liam before Lucas, Will's father asks "when do you turn sixteen?"

"on the first of February" replies Liam, Phoenix's eyes widen as he asks "on Imbolic?"

"huh?" asks Liam confused.

"it's a Major Sabbat, just like Lughnasadh, which also known as Lammas, which I was born on" replies Phoenix, he then turns to Jason who says "I was born on the first of May"

"Beltane" breathes Phoenix before he adds "another Major Sabbat" Jason then remembers that he and Phoenix were born under a Blood Moon and he asks Liam "were you born during a Lunar Eclipse?" Phoenix is surprised by the question so Jason says "I was born during one" Phoenix is shocked by this before he says "a Lunar Eclipse is also known as a Blood Moon"

"Yeah, my mom told me" replies Liam. This news shocks the three boys before Sami says "Will was born during a full Solar Eclipse" the three turn to her and she says "yeah, the eclipse literally started when I went into labour and ended minutes after Will was born"

"the only way for that to happen is if the Earth itself had stopped for several hours," says John, Marlena's partner. The three teenagers all stop and think about what this could mean, they have a feeling that this means something but they worry about it as they start talking to Will's family, they decide to talk about it at a different time.

* * *

A few days later Liam, Will, Phoenix and Jason are in Beacon Hills, the four of them are at Phoenix's place, they are getting ready to meet up with Scott and the others for Liam's sixteenth birthday for which they have a party for, which gives everyone a chance to meet Will before revealing that Will knows about the Supernatural thanks to the three teenagers.

* * *

(AN: I'm going to do a little time skip, I should also mention that Liam doesn't try to push Mason away or act like a jerk to Mason because he's less worried about The Berserkers, he also confides in Phoenix and Jason about seeing them. This will start back up for the season 4 finale episode)

* * *

After finding out that Kira and Scott had been kidnapped and taken to Mexico Phoenix, Liam, Jason and Will all start to prepare for a trip to Mexico and for the full moon. The four stand around a table full of weapons, they start to plan as they know that the Berserkers will be there along with Kate but they don't know if anything or anyone else will be there. Will asks when he sees all of the weapons "what did you guys do? Rob an Armoury?" Phoenix just rolls his eyes and asks Will "any of them speaking out to you?" Will looks at all the weapons, he then picks up a bow before he grabs the quiver of arrows, he also grabs the mini-crossbows and the bolts. Will turns to the others and asks "what weapons are you going to choose?"

"my weapons are My Katana, my Ten-sen Fans, my Athames and my Assassin's short blade" replies Phoenix. Jason and Liam both grab an Assassin's short blade, Jason then grabs his whip and his guns while Liam grabs his knives. They then pack up the rest of the weapons to take with them but not before Will takes an Assassin's short blade as well. The four of them head to Scott's house where Stiles and Malia are.

* * *

The four are in Scott's dining room when Stiles and Malia come downstairs, upon seeing them Stiles says to them "oh, guys, go home, you're not coming with us"

"why now?" asks Liam.

"because it's a Full Moon" replies Stiles before he says to Liam "and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out"

"you'll be fine, we'll be there to help Liam, we can hold him," says Phoenix.

"you can lock me up, right?" asks Liam before he asks "chain me down to the backseat or something?"

"you tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia tells Liam.

"yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there," Stiles says to Liam.

"or you can trust that Phoenix and Jason can hold him," says Will before he says when Malia and Stiles look at him "they are very strong" Stiles and Malia just turn around, Liam rushes in front of them and asks "what if we put me in the trunk?"

"you'd get out of that, too" replies Malia.

"Liam, you've been a Werewolf all of five minutes, you don't have to do this" Stiles says to Liam before he says to the other "and neither do you guys"

"We know we don't, but we want to," says Jason, the others including Liam who nod in agreement before Liam says "there's got to be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something, there has to be"

"maybe there is" mutters Stiles.

* * *

They all are at the meeting spot, Stiles drove his jeep with Malia while Jason and Phoenix both drove their motorcycles with Liam and Will on the back of them, when a van enters the place, Bradaen gets out of it, Stiles asks her "how did you get a prison transport van?"

"I'm a U.S. Marshal"

"Yeah, I just thought that was just a cover," says Stiles. They hear a car door slam shut, they turn to see Derek next to a four-wheel-drive along with Peter, Derek's uncle who Phoenix, upon seeing him asks "another DILF?" Derek just ignores Phoenix and asks "are we really bringing them?" pointing at Liam, Jason, Phoenix and Will.

"Are we really bringing him?" asks Stiles pointing at Peter who says "we're bringing everyone that we can and considering that Scott and Kira were taken the night before a Full Moon, we should probably get going"

Phoenix asks "why wouldn't we bring the DILF?" Stiles turns to Phoenix and asks "really?"

"he's hot" defends Phoenix, the other three guys all nod in agreement. Before anything else can be said Malia asks "what's that mean?" about the night before a Full Moon.

"if Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" asks Peter.

"what, she wants to make him younger?" asks Liam.

"or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf," says Derek.

"a werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power, but maybe a Nagual Jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her... maybe she can," says Peter, he then says "so, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going"

"We can't," says Stiles before adding "not without Lydia"

* * *

A little bit later they are still waiting for Lydia, Stiles is calling her phone but isn't getting a reply. Derek asks "what's she doing at the school anyway?"

"We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent, Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker" replies Malia. Stiles returns and says "nothing"

"if she has a car, she can catch up to us," says Bradaen.

"that's a good point, we'll call her from the road," says Peter pointing at Bradaen.

"no, what if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" asks Stiles.

"fine, you stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you," Peter says to Stiles.

"I can call Mason" suggests Liam before he says "he has a study group at school, maybe he can look for her" Derek looks like he likes the idea. Stiles says "all right, fine"

Everyone walks away before Stiles pulls Malia aside and says "I need to be back there with Derek and Liam, I've got some experience dealing with out-of-control teen wolves" he then asks her "you're gonna be okay with riding with Peter?"

"he is my father, maybe we could do some bonding," says Malia.

"no, no bonding, play the radio, play it loud," Stiles says to her making her smile. The two join the others and they start to get into the cars as Peter says "remember what we're dealing with here" they all turn to him before he says "it's not just Kate, it's Berserkers, you might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume that there's any humanity left" Liam looks a little worried which Peter notices and says "oh, this little one is terrified of them, aren't you?" Peter then says "don't worry, my friend, it is that fear that will keep you alive" before he says to everyone "reminder to everyone, you do not fight a Berserker to survive, you fight to kill"

"and kill them we shall," says Phoenix.

* * *

Sometime later they are driving towards Mexico, Liam, Derek and Stiles are in the Prison van with Phoenix while Jason is riding his motorcycle with Will on the back. Derek has finished putting Liam in the chains and handcuffs, he asks Liam "all good?" Liam tests the chains and handcuffs. Derek says "okay" he grabs something from his pocket and says "I brought something to help you" he shows Liam the triskelion and says "this has been in my family for centuries, it's a very powerful, supernatural talisman, we use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on the Full Moon" he gives it to Liam, he turns to Stiles who gives Derek a sceptical look, Derek nudges his head towards Liam with a serious look making Stiles say "yes, it's powerful" Stiles clears his throat as Phoenix rolls his eyes as Stiles adds "very powerful" Phoenix just rolls his eyes again.

* * *

That night, as the Full Moon rises in the sky, Liam is gripping the triskelion in his hands with his claws out, Liam says to Derek "whatever you were going to teach me" he is breathing heavily, his eyes glowing Gold and looking like Wolf's eyes as he says "I think you better start"

"Liam, you with me?" asks Derek before he says "we have a mantra we use, you repeat it, you focus on the words, it's like meditating, you say the words until you feel control coming back to you"

"Okay, okay, okay! What are the words?"

"Okay, look at the triskelion," Derek tells Liam, he asks Liam "see the symbol?"

"I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same," says Derek.

"I so want to see the tattoo," says Phoenix. Derek ignores Phoenix and says to Liam "each spiral means something"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," says Stiles.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another" Derek tells Liam before he says "Betas can become Alphas"

"Alphas can become Betas," says Stiles.

"can Alphas become Omegas?" asks Liam.

"yes, and Omegas can become Alphas," says Phoenix. Derek nods, he then says to Liam "all you have to do is say the three words, and with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control" he tells Liam to go ahead and Liam tries but it doesn't work, he just gets angrier and breaks out of the chains, Derek, Stiles and Phoenix grab Liam so that he doesn't attack them, they try and get him calm by using Alpha, Beta, Omega but it doesn't work until Stiles came up with an idea and he asks Liam "what three things can not be long hidden?" Liam ignores Stiles at first until Stiles repeats what he had asked, Liam answers "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth"

"that's it, Wolfy, say it again," Phoenix tells Liam who repeats the mantra. Bradaen asks "Derek?"

"we're okay," Derek tells her as Liam repeats the mantra until he's in control. Just in time as they had arrived at their destination, Liam says "I can't believe I did it" he then says to Stiles and Derek "for a minute there, I thought I was going to tear you two apart"

"Yeah, that would've made for an awkward ride home, so, thanks," says Stiles making Phoenix chuckle, Derek then asks Liam "think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Liam unleashes his claws as his answer.

"all right, we might actually be able to do this," says Stiles. They move to get out of the van as Jason arrives on the motorcycle, when Derek opens the van door he sees a Berserker which pulls him out of the van, it attacks and stabs Derek before Bradaen starts shooting at it, Jason joins her with his gun out which runs the Berserker off. Everyone goes to check on Derek to find him bleeding, Jason looks to Phoenix who steps forward as Peter asks "how bad is it?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just get to Scott," says Derek. They stand around for a moment before Derek says "just find him, we'll be right behind you" Phoenix turns to Liam, Peter, Will, Jason, Malia and Stiles before he says "you lot go, I'll stay here, those things might come back"

"I'll stay with you," says Jason.

"I'll go with Liam," says Will. Derek tells Stiles, Malia, Liam, Peter and Will to go a few times before they actually do leave and head into the church, Derek tells Stiles to save Scott before Stiles leaves, Derek asks Phoenix why he's sticking around, Phoenix tells Derek that he and Jason are there to protect Derek and Bradaen from the Berserkers and Kate. Bradaen asks Derek "can you still pull a trigger?"

"yeah" replies Derek, Bradaen gives Derek a gun and says "all right, stay with us, you're gonna be okay"

"it's a mortal wound and right now I'm feeling pretty mortal," says Derek.

"I could heal it, or at least try, I haven't really healed anyone since Dawn but I can try," says Phoenix to Derek who just shakes his head and says "you need to keep watch, we don't want you to get hurt while helping me"

"I'm not gonna let you die," says Phoenix, he tells Jason to cover him. Phoenix kneels down and tries to heal Derek but it's not working, his healing powers aren't activating at all as they hear growling in the distance. Derek says to them all "yeah, you might just have to concentrate on saving yourself" Bradaen and Phoenix both get up, they move away from Derek looking towards where they heard the growl. Bradaen sneaks over as Jason and Phoenix guard Derek, she looks around a corner once to find nothing, but the second time she sees a two Berserkers coming their way with Kate. Bradaen cocks her gun and readies herself for a fight which Jason and Phoenix both do realizing what Bradaen had seen.

Bradaen starts shooting at the Berserkers and Kate, she runs out of ammo for one gun only to switch to her handguns, shooting the Berserkers. The Berserker grabs Bradaen by the throat, lifts her off the ground, Kate asks her "how much did they pay you?"

"way more than you're worth" replies Bradaen grunting. Several vehicle approaches, it's the Calaveras who start shooting at Kate and the two Berserkers. The Calaveras are joined by the DILF Chris Argent and officer hottie, Deputy Parrish.

The Calaveras, Chris Argent, Jason and Jordan Parrish all shoot at the Berserkers and Kate while Phoenix tries to heal Derek, but it still doesn't work, Phoenix thinks that it must have something to do with what Kate had done to Derek, he says to Derek "I'm sorry, I can't heal you, something must be blocking my healing power,"

"it's okay, I'll be fine," says Derek. Phoenix growls, he takes out his Katana and his Assassin's short blade, he charges at one of the Berserkers, taking it by surprise as he slashes at it with his blades, the second Berserker is fighting and taking out the Calaveras so Jason drops his guns, he takes out his whip and cracks it to get the Berserker's attention which works as the Berserker charges at Jason only to be dodged as Jason leaps over the Berserker as Bradaen checks on Derek but he ends up dying. Kate starts to rip through the Calaveras, they all start shooting at her, Kate roars at them as one of the Berserkers rips through the hunters, Parrish says "they're not going down, nothing's getting through that armour and I'm running out of ammo" as Phoenix is thrown towards where Derek's body is. Kate starts going through the hunters, she then yells after killing one of the men "you're next, Araya, I'm coming to kill you next"

"come, La Loba, let me show you how the Calaveras die," says Araya.

"no, she's mine," says Jason stepping forward, he hisses her Kate, this surprises Kate but she attacks him anyway, Jason dodges the attacks and attacks her, these attacks affect her a lot, so much so that a Berserker comes to her aid only to be distracted by the Calaveras, they suddenly hear a howl, they turn and notice that Derek's body is missing, they suddenly see a black wolf, it leaps over the ruined wall, its eyes glow blue. Phoenix and Jason know who the wolf is, it's Derek.

Jason quickly moves away from Kate before Derek leaps and attacks Kate, Kate screams as he attacked, Derek snarls at her before he shifts back into his human form, he's naked much to Phoenix and Jason's enjoyment, Kate tries to crawl away but stops, she looks at Derek and says "you were... you were dead"

"no, I was evolving," says Derek before he says "something you'll never do" A Berserker snarls and goes to attack Derek only for Derek to crush the skull of the Berserker, destroying it. The second one goes to attack Derek but Phoenix attacks it, he then shoves his Katana upwards through the Berserker's jaw and through its skull, the Berserker then turns to dust, Phoenix turns to Derek, enjoying the view and says "thanks for the idea of destroying their skulls, and love the view" wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips, Derek just chuckles as he rolls his eyes, Kate tries to escape only for Jason to use his whip on her, he then pulls her to her, he then grabs his Assassin's short blade and stabs her in the heart, she tells him that the wound will heal, Jason says "I know" he then says "I just wanted to stop you from escaping, before you get what you deserve" He turns to Phoenix who just smirks, Kate suddenly starts to shake her head, she grips her ears with her hands as she can hear the voices of her victims, all of her victims. Derek asks Jason "what's going on?"

"she's hearing the voices of all of her victims" replies Jason as Kate starts to scream until Derek tells Phoenix to stop, which he does before Kate is shot by her brother, she then runs away from them, realizing that she won't win, her brother chases after her.

Soon enough Liam, Will and the others including Scott, they find out that Peter had set everything up.

* * *

The next morning, they are standing in front of the church, Derek is clothed, unfortunately, Chris Argent says to Scott "there's enough Yellow Wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back, but be careful"

"If he does wake up and tries something, I'll just stab him with my knife, it'll hurt him for sure, especially since he threw a bench at Liam," says Phoenix with a growl having heard about what happened from Will.

"you're really going with them?" Scott asks Chris Argent. Chris turns to the Calaveras before he turns back and says "I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone, all of you"

"they better" growls Phoenix.

"but only if I help them catch Kate," says Chris.

"what if you can't?" Kira asks Chris.

"I'll find her, someone has to," says Chris.

"if she comes anywhere near us, we'll kill her," says Jason, he then says "I'm itching for another catfight" Phoenix nods in agreement.

"if she comes, be careful of her, Cat," says Araya, she then says "you as well, Fox, Wolf" Liam, Jason and Phoenix all nod in unison before Chris turns around and joins the Calaveras. Araya watches Jason, Liam, Phoenix and Will knowing that they are more special than anyone thinks. Once Chris and the Calaveras are walking away, Scott places his arm over Kira's shoulders, the couple is soon joined by the others as they watch the Calaveras and Chris walk away. They see Derek talking to Bradaen, he nods to them before he gets into the four-wheel-drive with Bradaen.

* * *

They all return to Beacon Hills, they return back to school where Liam tries to explain to coach why they were late for practice, he tells Coach that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico because Scott had taken Kira there for their first date, but Coach doesn't believe it. He tells Scott and Stiles that Liam is the best talent he's ever seen in years, that Liam is their responsibility. Coach basically says to them "you boys are gonna stick together, you're gonna look out for each other, and you're gonna have each other's backs, you got it?"

"We got it" Scott had replied looking at Liam who smiles at Scott.

* * *

A few days later Jason and Phoenix are back at the tower, Liam had stayed in Beacon Hills for school and Will had returned to Salem for his family. It has been at least three months since the battle against Trigon, Jason, Phoenix and Gar are in the training room, Jason is blindfolded, Jason says to Gar as he holds a wooden sword "when I give the word, come at me, and don't hold back"

"and how do I know that you won't fry me with your powers?" asks Gar looking at Phoenix knowing how protective he is.

"I won't" replies Phoenix. Gar nods and Jason asks "did you just nod?"

"Yeah, got it, just, uh, don't hold back" replies Gar. Jason yells out "go" and the training begins.

(The training scene is the same as it is in the episode except Phoenix is watching the fight)

Jason ends up with his back turned to Gar who hits him on the head with his wooden sword, Jason takes off his blindfold, turns around and says to Gar "fuck, man"

"you said don't hold back," says Gar.

"what are you doing?" asks Jason before he says "I was fucking blindfolded"

"you said 'don't hold back'" Gar tells Jason as Dick and Rachel return and Phoenix says "that's true, Babe, you did say that"

"Should I get the hose?" asks Rachel entering the room.

"what's going on?" asks Dick.

"We did what you said, the blindfold thing, and he went nuts on me" replies Jason.

"he said don't hold back," Gar tells Dick. Jason then asks "why do we need to fight like this? It's idiotic, we have eyes"

"in battle, anything can be taken from us," says Dick before he grabs Jason and says "our hands" he then stabs the ground where Gar is standing after taking Jason's wooden sword and he says "our feet" he then aims it between Rachel's eyes and says "even our eyes" he then says as he lowers the wooden sword "no matter what is taken you must be able to keep fighting and win"

Dick tells Gar, Phoenix and Rachel to go get changed before he talks to Jason.

* * *

That night Phoenix is laying in his bed with Jason, he can hear Rachel reading and trying to remember the passages of The Art of War making him smile before she falls asleep. Phoenix then starts to fall asleep listening to Jason's heartbeat when he hears a helicopter flypast, the helicopter wakes up Jason, the two quickly get dressed and head out of their rooms to look out of the main window, they can see the helicopter with a spotlight fly past.

* * *

They turn on the TV and find out that there is a car chase happening in a stolen car, the police have the suspect cornered but Phoenix has a feeling that it won't last long. They all watch as a woman with silver hair get out of the car, she runs towards the officers and starts to fight them, Rachel asks "who is that?"

"a total badass" replies Jason causing Phoenix to growl a little which Jason notices and grabs Phoenix's hand, he looks into Phoenix's eyes to tell him and says in a whisper "she's good at fighting, that's all"

"Sorry, it's the Fox in me," Phoenix tells Jason as they watch as the woman fights the officers, they then get a clearer look of her and they see that she's missing an eye causing Dick to look concerned, they then watch as more police arrive and the woman runs, she jumps off the building through the window of the next building causing Phoenix to exclaim "holy shit" Dick then says "I'll be back" he then leaves them alone to watch the TV.

* * *

A little while later Dick returns with the woman in his arms, she's unconscious.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix gets a vision of a guy before attacked by some man who can control Light, so he grabs Jason, he tells Jason about his vision and teleports to Wyoming where they see the guy from Phoenix's vision, they follow him until they reach the guy's home to find some other man there so the two quickly grab the young man and teleport to outside where Dawn and Hank are staying, Phoenix tells the young man who they find out is named Ellis to tell Hank and Dawn that a man that can control Light tried to kill him and that he was saved by The Charmed Kitsune Prince and his Mate, The Cat. Ellis nods and quickly knocks on the front door of Hank and Dawn's place after Ellis had explained what had happened Hank exclaims "Fuck" and asks Ellis about The Charmed Kitsune Prince and his mate, The Cat after he had told Dawn to start packing up their stuff. Hank calls Dick to tell him about what had happened before the two teenage boys teleport back to the tower just in time for the silver-haired woman to wake up.

The woman sneaks down the hall towards the elevator, she tries the keypad but it won't work for her, Rachel asks her "going somewhere?" The woman turns around and sees them all standing there. Dick says to her "we need to talk"

* * *

Phoenix, Jason, Gar and Rachel are in the training room, Jason is practising with the wooden sword. Gar asks as he returns from getting some snacks "so what do you think is going on out there?"

"he's probably trying to find out who she is" replies Rachel.

"he's giving her a sell job," says Jason making Gar and Rachel turn to him before he says "it's what he does because he can't resist a stray"

"I mean I knew that he would be bringing in new people, I guess, I guess that it wouldn't be so soon," says Gar.

"We don't even know if we can trust her," says Phoenix which Jason agrees to by saying "we don't even know what the fuck she is"

"what she is, is a person who needs help," says Rachel.

"or is she a person?" asks Gar, Rachel give him a look before Gar asks "how did she survive that jump?"

"you think she's a metahuman?" asks Rachel.

"yeah, or an alien, like Kory" replies Gar.

"it's possible, I mean, anything is possible these days" replies Phoenix.

"if she was like Kory those cops wouldn't be alive," says Rachel.

"she can fight, alright, I'll give her that," says Jason before he says "whoever she is, she's had training"

"did you guys see her eye, when Dick was changing the bandage?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, it wasn't even there but the wound had healed" replies Phoenix, he then adds "like my kind of healing"

"you serious?" asks Jason causing Rachel to laugh before she says "she's been here one hour and you lot are already obsessed with her" Phoenix growls at the thought of Jason being obsessed with the woman but is quickly calmed by Jason rubbing circles on his back before he says "she's a freak, my vote is we kick her ass out, now"

"agreed," says Phoenix sensing trouble.

"Who says that we even get a vote?" asks Gar.

"We should if we're going to be on the same team," says Phoenix. Rachel then asks "what if she doesn't even want to stay?" she then says "look, it's hard to believe but maybe she idea of paradise isn't sharing a bathroom with you, Jason"

"I'll gladly share a bathroom with him, it's my paradise," says Phoenix. Jason suddenly gets an idea and says "I know how we can find out exactly who she is" Rachel goes to talk to Dick.

* * *

The next day Gar, Jason and Phoenix are in the lab area, they are analysing the woman's old bandage to find out who she is, Jason mutters as the computer does it's work "come on, come on" The computer suddenly says "match identified"

"Rose Wilson," says Phoenix before Gar adds "and that's her dad, Slade Wilson"

"No. Fucking. Way"

"what?" asks Gar.

"Deathstroke" replies Jason causing Phoenix to growl as he knows who Deathstroke is and how dangerous he is. They all look at the screen which shows a photo of Slade Wilson in his army uniform and a photo of him in his Deathstroke Suit.

* * *

A few moments later Dick and Rose return, Dick looks shaken up but alright. They are in the computer room with Rachel when Gar, Jason and Phoenix tell Dick that Rose is the daughter of Deathstroke which Dick says is old Titans business. Phoenix says with a growl "if this old business somehow gets my mate hurt, I will not be happy"

"your Mate?" asks Rachel, confused.

"Jason is my Mate, my First Mate" replies Phoenix looking at Rachel who looks a little confused before Phoenix says "Kitsune Mates are sacred, to hurt them is to incur the wrath of the Kitsune, understand?" Dick nods in understanding.

* * *

A few days later, after Donna, Hank, Dawn, Ellis and a new guy named Garth who is or was the sidekick of Aquaman(AN: In this story, Garth is alive and never slept with or was in love with Donna, it was someone else that was in love with Donna, I haven't figured out who yet, suggestions are welcome) had come to the tower. Garth had been targeted by a man named Dr Light from the moment Garth had seen Phoenix, he was in love, Phoenix had realised what Garth was to him but was going to have Garth work for a place with him, Liam, Will, Connor and Jason.

A few events happen after Dawn, Donna, Hank, Garth and Ellis had come to the tower including Jason and Gar running off to confront Dr Light only for Gar to return alone saying that Jason had been kidnapped making Phoenix extremely angry but he doesn't worry all that much as he knows that Jason if he needs to, will unleash his cat-like abilities as there is no way that Deathstroke even knows about them, the only way that Deathstroke could have gotten Jason is if Jason had let Deathstroke take him or if Deathstroke surprised him.

* * *

Dick disappears from the tower so Phoenix heads out to find Jason after he had scried for Jason's location, he walks down the street towards another tower when he hears an explosion, he looks up to see something falling, it lands on the ground and he looks up to see someone hanging off the building, Phoenix uses his enhanced sight to see who it is and he sees that it's Jason making him gasp as Dick holds onto him only for their fingers to slip and Jason starts to fall, Phoenix gasps, he rushes towards the tower and hopes that he can use his telekinesis but it turns out that he doesn't need to try as someone suddenly leaps up, catches Jason before landing on a car. Phoenix rushes over towards them just as Jason asks the person "who the fuck are you?"

"I'm not super sure yet" replies the person, they get off the car. Phoenix rushes over and says to Jason "I am so glad you're alright" Phoenix hugs Jason before Jason says to the guy who saved him "whoever you are... I don't know how to thank you"

"I'm just glad I could help," the person says humbly. Phoenix suddenly hears some gunshots, the guy is shot and he collapses onto the ground

Phoenix quickly takes out his Katana to deflect any more bullets, he then throws an Athame towards where the bullets came from. He then says as Dick and Kory join them "he saved Jason's life and someone shot him" Phoenix kneels down, he looks into the guy's eyes and something snaps into place making Phoenix mutter "oh my Goddess" he then looks towards Jason with his eyes wide open. This tells Jason that this guy is one of Phoenix's mates, Jason smirks and says to the guy "you are so in over your head, babe" causing Phoenix to chuckle, he turns to Jason and says "we better tell Liam and Will about this development as well as about Garth"

"agreed," says Jason much to Dick and Kory's confusion. But they don't worry about it as they head back to the tower.

* * *

Once they are back at the tower they place the guy in the infirmary, Phoenix and Jason head into their room for a good nights sleep, Rose knocks on the door, she wants to talk but the boys aren't interested in talking to her or anything.

* * *

The next day Phoenix is in the infirmary with Kory and Jason is in their room, she is talking to the guy who saved Jason, Kory says to the guy "I don't know if you can hear me, but you're one of the strongest people I've ever seen, and I know because I'm pretty strong, too" Phoenix helps Kory as she changes the bandages, Kory then says to the guy "thing is, there's not much I can do for you" she sits on the bed and says "you're making me feel helpless, and I hate feeling helpless, so do me a favour, okay? don't die, cause that would really piss me off" Kory suddenly leaves the room.

* * *

A few moments Kory returns with some woman and a white dog. The woman whose name is Eve sits on the bed next to the guy who they find out is named Conner. Eve says to Conner "I am so sorry" her voice breaking

"Save your apologies," says Kory before Phoenix asks "can you help him?"

"maybe if I got here sooner, but the Kryptonite poisoning has gone too far" Eve replies close to tears.

"Seriously? That's the best you got?" asks Kory. Eve stands up and says "I am a scientist, I'm not God"

"you just told us you created him, you're the closest thing to God he has," says Kory before Phoenix adds "half of his DNA is from a guy who lifts skyscrapers and flies faster than the speed of light, at least fucking try" with a growl, his eyes flash.

"it's not about speed or strength, okay?" says Eve before she says "in order to save him, we would need a level of radiation that can't be found on this Earth, we would need to fly him to the sun, and we don't have time for that" she then adds "by now, in order to save him, we need to bring the sun here" Phoenix and Kory suddenly grin before Kory asks "well, why didn't you say so?" confusing Eve as Krypto tilts his head a bit.

* * *

In the room, Kory is holding up Conner as Phoenix watches with Eve and Krypto, Kory says to Eve "all right, Eve, stay back, this may get a little crazy" Kory then asks Rachel "you ready?"

"uh, I hope so" replies Rachel.

"Rachel"

"Yeah, obviously, I am fully confident," says Rachel.

"just contain me," Kory tells Rachel before she says "let's do it" Rachel uses her powers to contain the energy that Kory creates to heal Conner. The healing process shocks Eve who says slowly and softly "Holy shit" It starts to get bright in the room causing Eve to close her eyes as Phoenix blocks his eyes using his arm. Once they are done they all stand there, Kory holds a naked Conner in her arms, Conner looks up at her and she says "well, hello, there" with a chuckle. Conner stands up a bit, he turns to Rachel who says "hi" he then turns to Eve who smiles brightly. Phoenix smiles too, Conner smiles back before Phoenix tells them that he's going to go check on how Jason is doing.

Phoenix leaves them, he heads to his and Jason's room, he enters the room to see Jason just standing there, a blank look on his face. Phoenix goes over, he takes Jason's arm snapping Jason out of the trance, Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "what's up, babe?"

"I think I should be asking you that," says Phoenix before he asks "what's going on, Jason?"

"I just keep falling" replies Jason before he says "when I sleep, it's all I dream about and when I'm awake, it's just as bad, I thought that when I was Reborn, I wouldn't fear anything, I mean, I went up against Kate Argent, a Werejaguar and I didn't fear her, I just fought her, and when we were targeted during the Deadpool, well, I was scared about getting burnt alive"

"The nightmares will stop, with time, trust me and we'll find a way to make the daymares stop too and I doubt that you being Reborn makes you entirely fearless, even I have fears and I'm a Born Kitsune, plus Liam was scared and probably is still scared of the Berserkers"

"that's true, he was pretty spooked by them," says Jason, he then asks "what if we did a spell?" before he adds "you know, to get rid of my nightmares and my daymares as you call them, I don't know why I'm even having them, I mean I fell last time too, remember"

"you can't use magic to get rid of fear or a nightmare, but I think there is a spell to erase painful memories and you barely have any memory of what had happened that night, but I will have to grab the book, I left it in the infirmary when I was looking for a spell to help Conner, who is going to live by the way"

"that's good, that's he's okay, he is in way over his head with us lot," says Jason. Phoenix then says "I'll be right back, okay, I just need to grab the book, I'll be right back" he heads for the door, he then turns and says "I love you, Jason"

"I love you too, Phoenix" replies Jason. Phoenix heads to the infirmary, walking past Rachel who doesn't look happy. Phoenix walks into the infirmary to find Conner sitting up on the bed a little with Krypto by his side, Conner turns to Phoenix as he enters the room, Conner asks Phoenix "what's going on?" looking a little concerned.

"just getting my book" replies Phoenix, he walks over and picks up his Book of Shadows.

"what does that book do?" asks Conner.

"it's a Book of Shadows, a magical tome for Good Witches even though I am a Neutral Witch" replies Phoenix before he hears Hank say suddenly "cute idea with the bourbon bottle, not my type though, I'm more of a sour mash guy" he then says "you ever go in my room and pull that shit again, I'll forget what team you're on" Phoenix then hears "why, Jason?"

"look, I don't know what happened, guys, but I didn't do it" replies Jason.

"what about the picture of my mom?" asks Dawn.

"the orange soda bottle?" asks Donna.

"what are you guys talking about?" asks Rachel, clearly confused. (AN: I have it that Rachel doesn't accuse Jason of drawing crosses on her mirror)

"fuck this" Phoenix hears Jason say before he hears Hank say to Jason "hey, we're not done here, kid!"

"you people are insane," Jason says to them sounding upset with a slight hiss causing Phoenix to growl, he says to Conner "be right back" he then, with his Book of Shadows, starts marching towards where Jason is with the others just as Jason scoffs and says "I'd rather be with Deathstroke than you assholes" before he says, "you think everything's my fault" Phoenix enters the room, he quickly turns a very vicious glare on Dawn, Donna and Hank before the elevator opens, Dick walks out of the elevator giving Jason the chance to escape to the roof. Rachel looks worried about Phoenix and Jason, she knows that the two are together with two others, after accidentally getting a vision about the four of them after she touched Phoenix's charm bracelet, she also knows that they have been through quite a bit.

* * *

(Jason doesn't try to jump off the roof, he doesn't even end up on the ledge as he needed to cool off or else he'd end up hurting them)

* * *

The entire Titans team (old and new), Rose, Garth and Ellis are sitting in the living area as Dick tells them all the truth about what happened to Jericho, Deathstroke's son. Dick says to them all "I lied" he says to the new members of the Titans "I lied to you guys because I was afraid you'd leave this place, and me, and if that happened, there'd be no Titans" he says to Dawn, Donna and Hank "and I lied to you too, I told you that Jericho was dead when I got to the church, but he wasn't, he was alive, he died trying to save me from his father" Rose looks upset before Dick says "I'm sorry, you all deserve more" Hank softly grunts, gets up, he walks over to Dick and punches him in the face before he says to Dick "you lying sack of shit" Dawn grabs Hank and says "hey" softly.

"how many other fucking half-truths have you told us?" asks Donna looking angry.

"at least you got a half-truth," says Rachel

"my brother's dead because of you," Rose says to Dick before she gets up and says "I'm out" she walks to the elevator. Phoenix stands up, Dick makes a small wounded sound as he looks down before Phoenix says "I understand that you had lied to them about what happened, but you could have told us so that we don't repeat your mistakes, Jason got kidnapped, either by his choice or he was surprised, either way, he got kidnapped and almost died, I can't stay here, not at the moment, but (Dick looks up) if you need us, just call, plus it's not like Jason and I aren't keeping secrets from you"

"like what?" asks Hank causing Phoenix to growl at him as Jason hisses at Hank who jumps back with surprise. Dawn and Donna look at them with surprise as Jason asks "do you even know what Phoenix and I have been through lately? No? It's not like we're going to tell you"

"Jason and I are leaving for a while, we might end up at my mother's place or we could just leave San Francisco," says Phoenix, Dick nods in understanding, he understands that Phoenix needs to get out of the tower. Phoenix goes to Conner's hospital room, he places a Triquetra Pendant necklace around Conner's neck, he enchants it so that no one else can see it unless Phoenix allows it.

Dick tells them both to stay safe, the two scoff at this as they know that they won't be safe, they are magnets for danger for some reason. The two then walk to the Elevator which they take. They leave the building and get into a car, as the car drives away from the building Jason asks "where are we going to go now?"

"unknown for now, but let's get the fuck away from Titans Tower for a while" replies Phoenix as he pets Shadow as Elsa lays on Jason's lap before Phoenix says "let's go to Salem, and see Will, we can pick up Liam and then go to Salem"

* * *

A few days later the trinity as they like to be called are in the Romanov Mansion, a mansion that has been in the town of Salem since it was founded, the land and the mansion being owned by the Romanov family. The DeMira and the Kiriakis families have both tried to but the land that the mansion and the entire estate stood on but they never could since the Romanov Family still had living relatives that didn't wish to sell the land to anyone. No one had lived in the Mansion until Phoenix, Liam and Jason all move into the Mansion even if Liam staying there is occasional since he still has school in Beacon Hills.

After the trinity had moved into the mansion, they decide to go surprise Will, the three of them walk through Horton Square towards the coffee shop, Common Grounds where Will hangs out. As they walk through Harton Square people stare at them, admiring their beauty, they see Will talking to someone in Horton Square, an elderly couple, the woman has ginger hair while the man has white hair, the two are talking with Will, the Trinity walk over catching Will's attention, he's surprised to see them which is clear on his face which causes the woman to asks "what is it, Will?" she and the man turn to see Phoenix, Jason and Liam before Phoenix "hey, Will, you didn't think he'd see so soon, did you?" he then turns to the elderly couple and says "sorry to interrupt your conversation"

"it's alright, dear," says the woman before she asks "are you friends of Will's?"

"I'm dating them," Will tells her, she's surprised by this before she says to the Trinity "well, I'm Maggie Horton Kiriakis" she motions to the man and says "this is my husband, Victor Kiriakis" the man, Victor nods at them, he's analysing them.

"I'm Jason, Jason Todd" Jason tells Maggie.

"Liam Dunbar"

"and you are?" Victor asks Phoenix. Phoenix turns to Victor and says "I am Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" this reply surprises Victor, but not for the reason that Phoenix thinks as Victor asks "you're Penny's great-grandson?" Maggie looks at Victor who turns to her and says "Penny was an old friend of mine, remember, we went to her funeral in San Francisco"

"yes, we met her granddaughters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe" replies Maggie.

"Prue is Phoenix's mother," Will tells Maggie who is shocked while Victor nods, he then says "Prue was young when she had Phoenix, she had given him up to her cousin, Lily, but I would have gladly taken him in" Phoenix is surprised by this, as is Will and Maggie. Jason asks Victor "you don't mind the whole gay thing?"

"no, my nephew, Sonny, is gay," Victor tells Jason.

"who's that?" asks Liam.

"Adrienne's son" replies Will before he asks "you remember Adrienne, right?"

"yes, unfortunately" replies Phoenix with a slight growl as Jason hisses and Liam growls a bit. Victor is surprised by the reply, but he doesn't ask about it as he knows that Phoenix must have the Warren temper along with the Romanov temper, a deadly combination, and he knows that Adrienne can be a bit grating, especially for someone with Phoenix's temperament.

"you have the Warren temper?" Victor asks Phoenix.

"yes, along with the Romanov temper"

"a deadly combination" comments Victor, Phoenix just grins in a wicked way with a little laugh. Phoenix then says "oh, I am quite deadly indeed" The conversation goes quite calmly until they hear a familiar and annoying voice, they all turn to see Adrienna Kiriakis coming towards them, she obviously doesn't see Liam, Jason and Phoenix as she is smiling until she sees Will and she starts to frown, she then turns to Victor, ignoring Will, and says "hello, Victor"

"Hello, Adrienne" replies Victor. Adrienne turns to Will and asks "don't you have somewhere to be?"

"not really, since Vic and Maggie were talking to me" replies Will, with a little attitude.

"don't talk to me like that" Adrienne says to Will.

"or what?" asks Phoenix gaining Adrienne's attention, she turns to him, Phoenix stands there, arms crossed with a wicked look on his face as Liam chants softly "the sun, the moon, the truth" to keep in control. Jason stands there, his hands hovering over his concealed gun.

"oh, you three are still here then?" asks Adrienne, she then asks "why don't you go home and leave Will to have a real man, like Sonny?"

"go fuck yourself," Jason tells her, his true self coming out again. Maggie gasps at the language.

"I knew you would say that," Will tells Jason.

"Yeah, he's more likely to say something like that, considering that us three have really bad tempers," says Phoenix.

"How does Liam have a bad temper?" asks Maggie.

"he's I.E.D." replies Will.

"he's a ticking time bomb, literally," says Jason this shocks Adrienne, Maggie and Victor. Liam then says "I try and keep calm so that I don't explode, Jason and Phoenix help me unless they're pissed off and then it's worse because it'd be all three of us, pissed off and willing to hurt someone"

"like when we were attacked in the park," says Phoenix.

"When was this?" asks Maggie, having just heard about it.

"When we first came to town, we met up with Will and then went for a walk to the park, we heard a twig snap and we went to the defensive"

"why?" asks Victor.

"at that time there was a Deadpool with their names on it," Will tells Victor and Maggie ignoring Adrienne who is listening to the conversation.

"Liam, Jason and I each had some weapons on us to defend ourselves, Liam had knives, Jason had his gun and a whip and I had my katana and a metal Ten-sen fan, the men had guns but we were able to disarm them, one of the men held a gun to Will's head and had mocked us"

"I got away from the guy by using SING after finding out why the men were after the three," says Will.

"how much were you three worth?" asks Maggie curious.

"twenty million dollars, each" replies Jason, Victor doesn't look happy and he asks Phoenix "does your mother and your aunts know about the Deadpool?"

"no, we haven't told them yet, they're going to be very angry when we tell them," says Phoenix.

"yes, they are, if they're anything like Penny," says Victor. They all talk for a while, they don't really include Adrienne in the conversation making her just leave them in a huff. The Trinity and Will leave Victor and Maggie, they head back to the Romanov Mansion.

* * *

A month later, on the 20th of March, just before midnight, during a Full Moon, the Romanov mansion is quiet, Will is sitting in the living room, he is studying when out of nowhere a piece of paper that looks like a page for a Book of Shadows lands on the table, he places his book aside, he gets up and heads over to the page, he picks it up and he reads aloud "Dominus Quinque" he looks down the page and reads out, chanting as the clock strikes midnight.

_*"Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we Witches Five!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

Will finishing the incantation does something, the entire mansion starts to shake, the entire town shakes, not just the town but the whole world starts to shake as the chandeliers in the mansion all start to light up. The shaking wakes up Phoenix, Liam, Jason and Harry Hook (the new addition to the mansion) who all rush downstairs to see Will standing in the living room holding the page. They go up to him and Phoenix asks Will "are you alright?" before Jason asks "where did that page come from?" Liam then asks "where did that Earthquake come from?" while Harry is silent, he stands there looking at all damage from the Earthquake.

"Yeah, I'm alright" replies Will before he says "The page just appeared out of thin air and I have no idea where the Earthquake came from but it happened just after I read this incantation"

"Incantation? What Incantation?" asks Phoenix.

"this one" replies Will showing the page before Phoenix he suddenly gets a message from his mother about the Earthquake, he says to the others "my mom felt the Earthquake"

"meaning Gabi did," says Will, he then says "I hope Gabi and the baby are alright"

"call her and find out, I doubt Nick would deny you finding out if they're alright since Gabi is also your friend," Liam says to Will who nods, he hands the page over to Phoenix before he grabs his phone, he then calls Gabi, Nick answers, Will says "hey, Nick, just calling to find out if Gabi and the baby are alright because of the Earthquake" he then says to Nick "thanks for telling me but I want to hear it from her" Nick must have given the phone to Gabi because Will says "hey, Gabi" before he asks "Is everything alright? After the Earthquake?" Will smiles so he must have good news, he tells Gabi to stay safe and he hangs up.

"I have a question," says Harry, the others turn to him and he asks "what did the incantation do?" he then says "it had to have done something, right?"

"Harry's right, the incantation must have done something unless it was fake but I doubt it," says Jason as Phoenix stares at the page, he is remembering when Phoebe had activated The Power of Three, Jason notices and asks "what's up Nix?"

"I'm remembering when Phoebe had read out an incantation like this, it activated The Power of Three," Phoenix tells them.

"but this says 'Witches five'" says Liam pointing out where it says 'Witches Five' before Harry asks "what does that mean? And why did Will get the page and not any of us?" These questions are not answered as the five of them stand around the living room in silence.

* * *

In the Upper Regions, where The Council of Elders commune and where they assign their Whitelighters to witches, just after the Earthquake the Council of Elders are communing, they are concerned about what had just happened as they had felt a great power as the Earthquake had started, they know that something has happened, that something has been unleashed but they don't know if it's a Good power or Evil power. The Elders all hope that it's a Good Power as they have no idea what they will do if it's an Evil one.

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, where evil resides, The Source of All Evil, The Triad and several other notable Evil beings all come together, they are concerned about what had happened as they all had felt a great power as the Earthquake had started, that something has been unleashed but they don't know if it's a Good power or Evil power. They all hope that if the power is Good that they can corrupt it and turn it Evil.

* * *

The Two factions, Good and Evil have no idea what has awakened but once they find out they will either try to recruit them or destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THE TWELFTH CHAPTER IS STILL BEING TYPED UP, IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE BIT FOR IT TO BE COMPLETED.
> 
> IF YOU DIDN'T REALISE JASON AND PHOENIX HAVE SECOND IDENTITIES. ONE AS KITSUNE AND ROBIN, THE OTHER AS SHADOWFOX AND THE RED MINX, MINX FOR SHORT. I COULD HAVE HAD HIS NAME AS JUST MINX BUT I DECIDED TO ADD RED TO THE NAME AS A HOMAGE TO JASON BECOMING THE RED HOOD AFTER DYING.
> 
> I'M ALSO GOING TO BE WRITING A CHARMED PENTAD STORY BUT IN DIFFERENT FANDOMS, LIKE THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE, THE WALKING DEAD, GAME OF THRONES, VAMPIRE DIARIES, 7TH HEAVEN, VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND SEVERAL OTHERS. EACH ONE WOULD BE DIFFERENT AS A CHARACTER OR CHARACTERS FROM THE FANDOMS WILL BE ADDED TO THE PAIRING OR THE GROUP.


	12. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I am writing this note to tell you that I have two more versions of The Charmed Pentad coming. The Pentad itself will be a little different but Will Horton will still be in the story. The two versions will have the following fandoms: Harry Potter, Charmed, Teen Wolf, Titans, M.I. High, Queer As Folk and Days of Our Lives.

Both of the versions will start differently from each other.

The current version that I have in my head will most likely be the version that I'll post next, so keep an eye out for it. It might be a little better than the first version as I have added a few things that the other version doesn't have.

So I hope that you stay tuned for the new version of The Charmed Pentad.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, just posting this note to tell you that the first seven chapters of the second version of The Charmed Pentad are uploaded, I have at least 24 chapters already written for the second version, it's mostly of the five all meeting and getting together before anything else. As I have said in the previous note Will Horton will not be apart of the Pentad but will still be in the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone, I am writing this note to tell you all that I have yet another version of The Charmed Pentad coming, this version already has 21 complete chapters and will not be including M.I. High but a different fandom which you will find out when I post the first chapter of this version. I will still be uploading the chapters for the second version of The Charmed Pentad but it'll depend on how busy I get with the third version.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
